1000 Words Left Unspoken
by AnHeiressofaSOLDIER
Summary: Multiple pairings. Sora's will to help others was the beginning. His journeys, friends, and love would lead him to a happy ending. He just had to follow his heart. My take on WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge. COMPLETE.
1. Beginning

**Beginning**

Data Sora looked about Castle Oblivion; he was so confused as to what he should do. The guy in the black coat seemed to want him to hurt the people he'd meet. Or at the very least, he seemed to want him to give up on his endeavors. Data Sora wondered if that was the write course to take...

No, it wasn't at all. Ever since the strange key shaped sword had appeared in Data Sora's hand, he'd had the feeling that he was needed for a greater purpose. That had been the beginning, but he would have to forge his own end.

But that wasn't completely right either. Sora had always had the will to help anyone. It had been a part of him from the beginning. With that, he'd follow his instincts to a happy ending.

**Author's Note: This challenge is just too fun! From reading others interpretations, I had to join too. This section was inspired by me beating _Re: Coded_. Hope I didn't spoil too much for everyone. Expect a drabble everyday.**

**Oh, the story's title is inspired by a verse in "1000 Words" from _Final Fantasy X-2_. LOL I even nominated the name for my Creative Writing Class' Magazine. It was the runner up name. **

**So… I think the name is perfect for this story! ^_^**

**And I'm sorry for slightly going over the word limit. I just don't think the drabble would have been accurate without the last paragraph.**

**Comments, Questions, Concerns? **


	2. Dream

**Dream**

Kairi sits atop the cooler sand of the Secret Place. Her knees are drawn up to just below her chin. But what really concerns Selphie is the way that Kairi's arms are wrapped around herself. Like she's holding herself together.

"Kairi..." It's not lost to Selphie that she's said Kairi's name like this before. It had been after Kairi had runoff (after passing out) to send out a message in a bottle. Selphie hadn't been sure of her friend's mental state then. Truthfully, Selphie is even more concerned now.

Sora had left yet again (the reason being lost to Selphie), and all Kairi is able to do is look at the drawing of Sora and herself.

"He'll show me an illusion," Kairi says. "When this world was first restored... I saw when he added to the drawing."

"Of course." It's not the first time Selphie's said something along those lines either. The whole ordeal is truly eerie. Selphie doesn't know how to tell Kairi she's living in a dream world.

**Author's Note: Once again I exceeded the word limit. Sorry. Also, Kairi's actions are somewhat inspired by Bella in _New Moon._**

**-Shanna**


	3. Wave

**Wave**

Normally, Roxas and Xion wouldn't have gotten involved with the citizens of another world. But upon arriving at The New World, discretion had become impossible. There was a talking tree that had demanded to know all about them. And that wasn't even the weirdest part.

Most everyone in the village was in tune with nature. Maybe that's why the two Keyblade bearers had wanted to meet John Smith and Pocahontas. Pocahontas was teaching things to John Smith; Roxas and Xion wanted to learn too.

And Roxas ventured that he'd never laughed so much in his life. No matter how many times Pocahontas moved her arm about, no matter how many times she said, "Wingapo", Xion would somehow revert to saying hello in her standard way: she would wave her hand in a simple gesture.

But she must have picked it up eventually, because when she went with John Smith to make sure he made it back to England safely, she waved the same way that Pocahontas had. Roxas was quick to return the gesture as they both mouthed, "Wingapo."

Roxas let a smile cross his lips in knowing it wasn't goodbye, but rather a beginning. So even though he would RTC without Xion, he knew he'd see her again. And no matter how bad things got between he, Axel, and Xion he knew they would make it right.

"_I like hello better."_

**Author's Note: I swear my posts just get longer and longer. Credit for this goes to **_**Pocahontas **_**completely. Just imagine this was one of the missions we didn't see in **_**Days**_**. LOL I so hope this world shows up in KH someday. Tis one of my favorite Disney movies.**

**P.S. Does anyone else think John Smith and Pocahontas should have waved hello (Wingapo), rather than goodbye (Ana) at the end of the movie?**


	4. Reflection

**Reflection**

Terra studied his reflection scrutinizing; he was currently looking at a mirror in he and Ven's cluttered room. And though he knew Aqua was miles away—in a different area of The Land of Departure—he wanted to make a good impression if she just happened to magically appear.

It had been nearly a month since Ven had showed up with his Master. In that time, Ven had improved tremendously. The younger boy smiled and laughed some. But what really shocked everyone was when he'd tried to tell a knock-knock joke to Master Eraqus.

Though he'd no doubt been repeating stuff he learned from Aqua (she'd told him numerous knock-knock jokes hoping to get a response from him), the bluenette had seen it as a sign. A sign that Terra needed to clean up his act. Literally.

"Ven's coming around, Terra." She'd sounded so happy then that Terra was surprised at how fast her mood changed. "Which means you've got to start taking care of yourself. If Ven's going to emulate any of us I don't want it to be your over exertion and injuries. Come to me if you need anything healed."

Like the masculine brute would have done _that_. But he didn't want to risk being a bad influence on Ven either so...

Terra set out to heal his own injuries. He wasn't as skilled at magic as Aqua, but he could usually get the job done. And on the off chance he couldn't, he just wore clothes that covered more.

It wasn't a bad arrangement at all, and he wasn't complaining that Aqua had given him numerous compliments about his improving magic and wardrobe.

Until... Ven wore a sweater one summer day. It didn't help that it was the first day of his training either. The poor boy nearly had a heat stroke.

Aqua—when she wasn't busy getting water into Ven's overheated system—was pushing Terra _into_ the water (the pond to be exact). "Idiot!" She exclaimed. "What did I tell you? You know how Ven looks up to you!"

Terra (when not choking on water) was quick to inform Aqua that she'd never once told him what to wear.

With an agitated sigh. Aqua orders Terra to take his shirt off. It's a moment that'll change everything.

Aqua notices all the scars he hides. The girl instantly joins Terra in the water and heals each one. "Terra..." Aqua says with her eyes glued to her metal shoes, "you'll make a great father someday."

Terra—not knowing how to take her words—quickly looks at his reflection to see it blushing as he is. But the moment dissipates when Ven (clearly having taken off his shirt too) dives into the water. Terra and Aqua laugh outright. And somehow the wave that Ven's created sends them into each other's arms. Training is officially over for the day.

**Author's Note: I know it's way over one hundred words, but it had to be done. This idea was just too cute to not write out. Terra and Aqua… gotta love them! And Ven too. **


	5. Pure

**Pure**

Leon laughs at Yuffie as she sits on the couch imitating some cartoon heroine's movements. At one point she elbows Tifa in the eye and Aerith has to be called in to heal the martial artist.

Instead of apologizing—like most people would—Yuffie sits on the sofa with a pout on her face. "I can't believe that happened!" She exclaims truly angry with herself. She even goes as far as to let out a scream into a pillow. At that point—their recently found friend—Vincent Valentine—finds it crucial to step away from the crazy ninja. But even then he assures her, "It was just an accident, Yuffie."

Tifa (who can't hold a grudge to save her life) also chimes in. "Don't worry, Yuffie. I've been through worse. And with Aerith here I'm as good as new. See? No harm no foul."

"What?" Yuffie eyes everyone suddenly distractedly.

"What 'What'?" And it's the way that Paine says it so seriously, so not at all like Yuffie'd been expecting, that she realizes they're not on the same page at all.

"I said..." Yuffie tries again, "I can't believe that happened! They totally gave the impression that Serena had one of the pure heart crystals. And then to just up and give them to newbies like Amara, Michelle, and Trista is a total cop out!"

At this moment, Leon sees it best to smack his own forehead. Especially when

Cid—who'd supposedly been busy working on his computer—looks over to Yuffie and gives his own consent. "I know! If you ask me the entire thing was a pure waste of time. They should have at least given Darien one of 'em pure hearts. Lord knows there ain't nothing pure about girls."

Yuffie can only say one thing whilst everyone else groans. "Sexist."

**Author's Note: Okay, I know this once again exceeds the word limit. But in my defense I wrote this **_**before**_** I promised not go over the limit again. **

**And yes, the anime that Yuffie was watching was **_**Sailor Moon**_**. I honestly didn't like the Heart Snatcher season (though I liked the manga version). And this is some of my thoughts on it. For anyone that doesn't know, this season focused on the bad guys stealing hearts. They were looking for the three pure heart crystals to create the Purity Chalice. **

**It's kind of funny… I watched this before I played KH (**_**Sailor Moon**_** was out first), and I remembered praying the game wasn't anything like the **_**Sailor Moon**_** season. Fortunately it wasn't, and now it's my favorite fandom!**

**Also, Paine's line was directly from **_**Final Fantasy X-2**_**, and the Cid and Yuffie interaction is based on **_**Advent Children**_**.**


	6. Alone

**Alone**

As Axel stares at the "winner" stick, he thinks about the way things could have been. At one point the entire universe seemed open. But now, the will of the worlds has taken Roxas and Xion away from him. He feels… _alone_.

Wanting to take _some_ action, the pyromaniac walks around his room. It's an easy thing to find the "winner" sticks he's stashed away. Their next vacation, Axel was going to give them to _his_ best friends. He was going to buy them Rockin' Crunch ice cream. Now he'll have to have ice cream alone.

**Author's Note: "Who else will I have ice cream with?" sums it up rather nicely. Rockin' Crunch ice cream is inspired by Terra in **_**Birth by Sleep**_**. If he's the one to get the Million Dreams Award, that is. And I'm pleased to say that this didn't exceed the word limit. Yay!**

**Please review. **


	7. Spread Your Wings

**Spread Your Wings**

"Spread your wings," Sora and Kairi's teacher had said. It was supposed to be a simple assignment. Really, how hard could it be to draw your dream career?

But Sora (being Sora) had of course set out to make everything more difficult than need be.

Riku almost felt a bout of sympathy for his thirteen-year-old friend. "So, you drew yourself as some sort of knight?" Riku asked his friend sympathetically.

Sora nodded stiffly while mumbling. Fortunately, Sora and Riku had been best friends their entire lives. Riku knew he'd said: "Everyone laughed at me."

"Well," Riku began, looking for a positive, "Kairi undoubtedly drew herself as a Princess, right?"

And suddenly Sora was blushing and nodding in the affirmative.

"So it wasn't all bad?" Riku asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, it wasn't all bad. I got to kiss Kairi's hand."

**Author's Note: So I went over the limit again (big shocker). But it's still in the 100's. LOL So, I think **_**The **__**Butterfly Effect**_** somewhat inspired this (I just recently saw the movie for the first time). At least Sora's attempt didn't turn out as bad as Evan's…**


	8. Paint

**Paint**

Master Eraqus would have never admitted it, but he liked watching Ven create art. Ever since Aqua had taken Ven to an art gallery, the youngest apprentice had made it his personal mission to finger-paint his walls.

Eraqus didn't doubt that every color under the sun had found its way into Ven's room. But when the speed demon ran out of space in his room, he moved onto Aqua's.

And this was the reason for Eraqus' current look of distaste. "Ventus," he scolded. "I let you paint your own room. But this has gone too far. You ruined Aqua's walls; walls that _she'd_ spent a longtime on. And furthermore, you won't be the last apprentices here. Would you ruin this room for a future Keyblade prodigy?"

"You're right, Master." Ven said sorrowfully. "What can I do to make this right?"

"You can paint on your new canvas." Eraqus replied with a smile. Yes, the Master had bought Ven a canvas. But he knew—as Ven hugged him tightly—he would have spent all of the munny in the worlds on his son.

Ven was the son the Master had never had.

**Author's Note: Yep, this is still in the hundreds, people. So I'm not too concerned I went over the word limit. I personally **_**love**_** this piece. It kind of reminds me of a "Reflection" continuation. **


	9. Almost

**Almost**

There is a voice in the back of Naminé's head. Ever since she had started rearranging Sora's memories, it had been there.

Sometimes it would whisper words of encouragement. The voice almost seemed _proud _of her for deceiving Sora.

Yet there were other times when it put her down for being a tool of the Organization. "And I thought I was darkness incarnate," the voice had said once.

But what truly scared Naminé the most… was that she pictured Sora saying these things. Or rather, someone that looked like him.

And the day when Naminé's conscience wins out—the day that she tells Sora the truth—she's almost sad. She's sad that the voice won't be proud of her anymore.

"You did this," she mumbles incoherently. She's talking to the voice as much as herself.

**Author's Note: Ugh. Fanfiction has corrupted me. I now adore the idea of Vanitas and Naminé together. I'm even writing a fic for them (they have a lot in common). Anyway, not much to say about this one. Please review.**


	10. Shine

**Shine**

Donald was jealous of Mickey most of the time. However, there was one thing the duck would never be envious of.

Donald Duck did _not_ want a Keyblade. Sure, the idea had seemed fun at first. And Donald would have wanted to be one of the elite, but it was more trouble than what it was worth.

Donald saw this for the first time when Ven, Terra, and Aqua were lost. Mickey poured every available resource into saving them. But it was to no avail. If you asked Donald, it seemed as though the Keyblades didn't want their masters to be found.

It's this thought that makes Donald value his Mage's Staff. _His _weapon will never make decisions for him. He'll never be a pawn of fate.

And it's because of thoughts like this that—years later—Donald's shocked by Sora's positive outlook. How could this _child _carry the weight of the worlds?

Donald _is_ jealous of Sora: of Sora's strength. So he often jokes that Sora is unfitting of a Keyblade. But deep down he knows that Sora outshines them all.

And it's this light that allows Donald to make the best friend he could ask for.

**Author's Note: Not much to say about this one either. But after writing it, I can't help but feel that it's true. P.S. I LOVED writing this piece. Out of all Disney's iconic characters, Donald's my favorite. I'm glad I could write a KH one-shot about him!**


	11. Blood

**Blood**

Sora didn't know what it was about Kairi, but from the moment he'd met her, he hated seeing her hurt. When the four-year-old had washed up on the island, he'd somewhat freaked out, because she'd had scrapes and cuts.

Sora had even seen her diluting blood in the water. On the outside he'd remained cool, calm and collected (much like Riku). But on the inside he'd been torn apart. He could just barely ask her who she was and where she'd come from.

And Sora's aversion to Kairi having injuries… led him to leave her at Kingdom Hearts. It was the hardest decision he'd ever had to make. But he knew as he ran to her—a year later after defeating Xemnas—he would have always made that choice. Knowing that Kairi was safe made his entire journey worthwhile.

**Author's Note: For some reason, I had a hard time with wording this one. Sorry if anything's unclear. This is inspired by two things.**

**1. I always wanted to write the scene from the manga where Sora and Kairi meet. **

**2. An AMAZING gmv I found. Seriously, go to YouTube and search for "Reverie". It's a video made by ****Momoriex3. I respect the editing in this AU vid. LOL. As a video editor myself, I can only imagine how difficult it was to make.**

**So, I love young SoKai. They're so cute! They're totally young soul mates. I've always loved their drawing of each other, but recently I love how they found each other more. "I just cast a magic spell on you. One day when you're in trouble, the light within you will lead you to the light of another. Someone to keep you safe." Once again, they're young soul mates! I also love the part in KH1 when Kairi shows Sora one of her memories. It's so cute when Sora reaches for her. And when young Kairi seems to know he's there. I wish there was more young SoKai moments…**

**Please review!**


	12. Pieces

**Pieces**

As Olette stares Hayner down, Pence doesn't doubt that the world is ending. He's never seen Olette so _upset_. The computer wiz would have been quick to be mediator, but his shock prevented the action. "Why'd you do that?" The fact that it's Pence that says this (and not Olette) causes everyone to pause.

And Hayner fortunately takes the moment to apologize. "I'm sorry I ruined your date, Olette. But that guy was a jerk, anyway. I didn't mean to break your heart."

Strangely enough, Olette doesn't seem to be angered by Hayner's comment. In fact, she smiles! "I was never mad at you for challenging Rai, Hayner. I was happy that you stepped in and showed me how little he knows me."

Pence—confused by the lack of explanation—raises his hand and asks for an elaboration. The answer he gets is that Olette had a date with Rai, but the most shocking thing was that Hayner crashed the date, and demanded Rai to answer things about Olette. "If he doesn't even know that Olette's favorite color is orange, he doesn't deserve to date her." Hayner finishes.

Pence nods his head in understanding, but there's one thing that he and Hayner don't understand… "Why where you staring at me angrily?" Hayner asks.

Olette mumbles something about being the smart one before she replies. "I _was_ staring, but not angrily. I was trying to understand the pieces of your character, Hayner."

"Pieces…of…my…character?" This sentence is difficult for Hayner to say. Olette has surprised Hayner with a kiss on the cheek, but leaves just as soon. Pence can just barely hear Olette saying "thank you" as she goes.

As Hayner follows Olette out of the Usual Spot, Pence is left trying to piece together what's happened.

**Author's Note: WAY over the word limit, but I love this one too much to care. I've finally completed a HayNette! I tell you, I've attempted many fics for this pairing, but was never able to complete any of them. I'm beyond happy that I finished this for them. On a side note, this fic somewhat reminds me of "Pieces of Me" by Ashlee Simpson. **


	13. Lucky

**Lucky**

It had been Yuna's idea to joke about stealing all of Sora's items. But honestly, the goody-two-shoes would have never hurt someone that way (especially after hearing about his journeys from Leon).

Sometimes Yuna liked to pretend that she was stronger than she was: liked to pretend that she wasn't used as often as she was. It had been this thought that had led the Gullwing to Maleficent.

YRP hadn't known what to think when the door of their world had been opened. But Yuna had seen it as an opportunity to look for information: information regarding Tidus. After all, who was to say that the Farplane didn't exist in one of the other worlds? Weirder things had happened since Spira was lost to the darkness.

Maleficent—as if reading her mind—had showed up then. She'd promised to offer the Gullwings any help they needed (even shrinking them and giving them wings for easier travel). All Maleficent had required was entail.

Yuna's dreams seemed to be in her reach, but she would never ally herself with evil. The High Summoner had found it exceedingly lucky that Sora had set them on the right path. That Sora had led Yuna to seeing Maleficent's corruption.

So maybe one door had closed, but that didn't mean that she'd never find her love. Yuna knew that Rikku and Paine would help her anyway they could.

She even had a sense that Sora would somehow lead her to him. Yes, Yuna liked to believe that her luck was changing.

**Author's Note: So this is obviously me pretending all of the **_**Final Fantasy **_**characters are the ones we know. LOL. I'd actually prefer them somewhat altering the characters' stories (like they have some of the Disney movies), but leaving them their original selves. I don't want there to be different versions of people in different worlds. That'd be too much like **_**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle**_** to me. **

**I think for the most part that the VII characters, at least, are themselves. They should do this for the others too. I even think Rikku says something (the second time you see her) like, "I thought she'd be okay to help out, but these are like treasure-less wings or something." It gave me the impression that Maleficent made them all pixie like, when they weren't like that originally. **

**And you know, I think I read somewhere that KH was discreetly putting Cloud and Aerith together again, except it was a somewhat altered universe. They should do that for the others too. **_**Final Fantasy X**_** is my favorite **_**Final Fantasy**_**. Tidus and Yuna are my favorite FF pairing. I want them together in KH. LOL.**

**And if anyone's wondering… I would have Yuna with Sora's friend Tidus if I continued this. My theory is that the door to Spira's heart was opened, and the world was consumed by darkness. Because of that, some of the survivors' lives got severely altered. This would explain why Tidus is** **only thirteen** **in KH1. And since time works differently in other worlds, it would explain how he grew up with Sora and the gang. Poor Tidus. Going from the Farplane to my crazy idea must be a nightmare for his sense of reality.**

**Anyway, I'm going to shut up now. Please review!**

**P.S. I know the Gullwings were looking for treasure in KH. But they were in X-2 as well. They were looking for more spheres with Tidus recorded on them. So maybe in KH they're doing the same thing? Maybe they're trying to find him there too? It'd be so much like my story if that were true!**


	14. Haunted

**Haunted**

Mickey had always been good at hiding his emotions. Any bad ones he dealt with inside himself, almost giving the impression that he had no darkness within him at all.

Yen Sid knew that his former apprentice was doing the same thing at this moment. The former Keyblade Master could tell that Mickey didn't like the idea of Master Xehanort returning. More than that, he hated that Yen Sid had not warned him beforehand. It wasn't the first time he'd earned someone's ire.

But no one understood that he didn't know everything. Nor did they understand he couldn't change fate. Yen Sid often felt haunted by what he knew. He could see many things in the stars, but like a meteor shower, they were unstoppable.

**Author's Note: Written because I was originally annoyed with Yen Sid, but now I understand him. It would be hard to be in his shoes. If you want, you can think of the meteor shower as an allusion. After all, there was one at the beginning of Birth by Sleep. Hope you enjoyed this shorter one-shot.**


	15. Figure of Speech

**Figure of Speech**

Aqua wasn't surprised to note that Terra had a bag slumped over his shoulder. After all, he had left with one, hadn't he? The bag was so full that Aqua was surprised it hadn't broken his shoulder. Moreover, she was surprised none of the animals had tried to steal anything.

All the same, Terra must have figured that running away wasn't the best option. And for what a stupid reason he had too! Terra had simply been jealous, jealous of all the attention Ven was getting. He'd left mumbling something to Aqua about children always making mothers forget their husband. The reason for his words was not lost to Aqua.

"All set?" The bluenette asked the brute in her doorway. She didn't once look up from the Magazine atop her bed.

Terra snorted, which _did_ make Aqua look up. "Would I have come back here if everything wasn't all set?"

Aqua rolled her eyes. Of _course_ she knew that. Terra _wouldn't_ have come back if he hadn't been prepared to not only deal with Ven, but share a room with him, too.

Biting back any irritation, Aqua crossed over to Terra and pulled him into an embrace. Just a moment later, she brushed her lips against him. Afterwards, with a smile, she informed him that, "It's a figure of speech. And I could never forget you. Terra, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Terra blushed at all of the new attention, and was quick to apologize. When he apologized to Ven, it would be the start of a wonderful friendship.

**Author's Note: Ugh, I had so much trouble with this one! I feel I made Terra too much of a jerk:( But it was all I could think of.**

**This one-shot was inspired by two things. **

**One: TAV are like a little family.**

**Two: The TV show **_**Dark Angel**_**. Seriously, this entire one-shot is thanks to that show. All of the dialogue (except the last two lines) is directly from the episode "Blah Blah Woof Woof". The lines were said by Logan Cale and Zack. But it was an entirely different situation. And the guys **_**hated**_** each other, as they were in love with the same girl. **

**I have to say that I almost wrote an entirely different one-shot. I almost used these lines:**

**Logan - "Good luck."**

**Zack - "There's no such thing. Success depends on a well thought out plan that's executed with precision."**

**Logan - "Right."**

**LOL those lines are from the same episode. I almost wrote this about Terra and Zack in the Olympus Coliseum, but I think it would have been **_**too**_** much like the show then. Besides, I had to get "Figure of Speech" in there somewhere.**

**It's so funny! Personality wise, Terra reminds me somewhat of DA's Zack. But FFVII Zack is similar to DA Zack too. Both Zacks were genetically engineered and sadly die. Yep, DA is quite a bit like FF and KH. LOL**


	16. Laugh

**Laugh**

There was just something about Vanitas' laugh that always made Aqua uneasy. It was darkness incarnate, it was laced with malice, and it personified fear itself.

But for whatever the reason, it was refreshing to her too. It was just so unlike _Ven_ and _Terra's_ laugh. With Vanitas, Aqua knew he wouldn't think twice about stabbing her in the back (literally). But she had never expected Ven and Terra to do the same.

Maybe she had driven a wedge between them, but Ven and Terra had betrayed her too. They chose to ostracize her and let the bridges burn.

Aqua wasn't surprised that she ached to hear Vanitas' laugh. For just a few moments, she could channel her hurt. Fighting Vanitas was a form of freedom.

**Author's Note: I **_**love**_** Vani and Aqua! Expect more from them in the future. Expect an actual scene. LOL **


	17. Fear

**Fear**

Kairi knew that she was acting ridiculous. But the Princess of Heart just couldn't help it. She was so _fearful_. She knew for a fact that he was back from the Mark of Mastery.

She would have liked to believe that she wasn't a dream. But how could she tell? A version of her had existed inside of Sora's dream; more unsettling was that that Kairi had thought she was the real one. Another thing to ponder over was that Sora hadn't realized he was dreaming at the time.

What if… what if she was a dream? What if her entire universe was the dream? "Kairi, it's okay." Sora whispers into her ear. It's only then that she realizes that Sora's pulled her into his arms; only then does she realizing she's crying.

Kairi wants to yell at Sora and tell him it's definitely not okay. But when she feels him quivering against her, she stops herself.

_"No! This huge black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't-" "It wasn't a dream! Or was it? I don't know."_

Upon remembering Sora's words from the past, Kairi realizes that her fears are nothing. But Sora's are legit; the boy is so questionable of his own world. Kairi finds herself comforting Sora.

**Author's Note: Written about _Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance_ theories. I read one that sort of made me fearful, and it inspired this. The theory was that Yen Sid has put Sora and Riku in a dream world where their pasts are altered. In this dream world they've always been Keyblade wielders. The theorist believed it was the only way they could be prepared for the Mark of Mastery. **

**I believe the theory was stemmed by the oddity of Sora and Riku's conversation on Destiny Islands. It is weird that they're having a conversation from KH1 in a different place. Weirder still is that Kairi was a part of the conversation originally, but isn't in the trailer.**

**I **_**hope**_** this theory is wrong. I don't want to deal with parallel worlds. I don't want the entire base of KH to change. I certainly don't want them to not know Kairi. **

**So, this was inspired from all of that. It came out very **_**Inception**_**-y. LOL **

**P.S. Is anyone else irritated about how little Kairi is in the spotlight? I hope theories about **_**Birth by Sleep vol. Two **_**are true, and that Kairi's a playable character. Ideally while Sora and Riku are taking the MoM. **

**I mean she's the main girl! So why is everyone else in it more than her? She was barely even mentioned in **_**Re: Coded**_**. **

**And she should have been _Re: Coded_! Nomura said that you can't create a Data Sora without a Data Roxas (they make up one existence). And yet, there was a Data Naminé, and no Data Kairi. Ugh. **


	18. Tainted

**Tainted**

"_Sora, are you certain you can trust Riku?"_ There were days when what Xemnas said still got to Sora. It wasn't that he didn't trust Riku (their time in the Dark Meridian had allowed Sora to understand Riku); it was more like Sora didn't trust himself.

So when they'd begun the Mark of Mastery, Sora wasn't sure how he would fare. The whole test was about trust. But could you truly trust another when you didn't trust yourself?

Sora would admit that he _had_ pushed Riku away first. He'd been so eager to show off his Keyblade, Sora hadn't once stopped to think about what Riku must have been thinking. What a brat he'd been! How could he ever expect others not to betray him? His… his heart was tainted. And he was starting to realize that.

"The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes, Hero." The voice didn't belong to Ventus as it once had.

It belonged to Vanitas. Vanitas was tainting his heart.

"_You know… maybe the darkness has gotten to me too." _

**Author's Note: Didn't mean to write about 3D and Vanitas twice today. Oh well. Does anyone else fear that Sora might go down the Road to Darkness in 3D? Some things are giving me that impression…**

**By the way, I was not bashing Sora when I called him a brat and whatever. Sora's my favorite character, but we can all admit that Sora was somewhat bratty in KH1 (even Nomura-san said that). And this evolution was needed for the prompt. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	19. Angel

**Angel**

Naminé would never understand why Roxas looked at her that way. Naminé knew that she had done awful things to so many people. And even though she'd tried to make amends, she felt that her actions never made up for her transgressions.

"And anyway… I owe this much. For all the… all those people that I hurt."

"What?" Naminé looks into the eyes of the once Nobody; it's only then she realizes she's spoken aloud.

"That's just what I told Data Sora."

Naminé had hoped to leave the subject alone, but Roxas isn't one to let these things go. "How can you think of yourself as a devil? Naminé, you're nothing but an angel. If it weren't for you, none of us would have been saved. And Nami, you're _my_ salvation.

Naminé feels the ghost of a smile grace her lips.

**Author's Note: I had a hard time with this one, but it fits the prompt **_**so**_** well! Hope you guys enjoy this RoxasxNaminé, I'll probably never write another one. I do love and support them, but deep down I'm a RokuShion fan. I also like the idea of Venx****Naminé…**


	20. Power

**Power**

"My friends are my power!" Riku feels something when his ex-best friend says this. He knows that he's heard those words before, but nothing in his own memory contains them.

It would be many years later when Riku understood it all. "You're saying that your heart helped guide mine?" Riku asks a currently pacing Terra.

Riku would have rolled his eyes at his new friend, but he knew all too well how he felt. After being possessed, after not being able to control your own body, it makes it hard to stay in one place when you're free.

"Xehanort was trying to control you from early on. I would have been damned if I didn't try to help _my_ apprentice." It doesn't take a genius to realize Terra is thinking of how Master Eraqus helped him.

"When Sora said, 'My friends are my power!'…"

"I remembered Ven saying it to Vanitas." At this Terra looks at his Wayfinder. It had been through the Wayfinder's power that Terra heard the words. After all, Terra hadn't been there when Ven had said it.

The thought makes Riku clutch his own Wayfinder. _Kairi, Sora, I'll never let us be separated again._

**Author's Note: Yep, if I were Nomura, I'd have Kairi make her trio Wayfinders. Suffering a bit of writer's block today. Hope this wasn't too terrible.**


	21. Close

**Close**

Aerith tried her best to stay away from Zack these days. Though she'd never resented him, she wondered if he knew how much he'd hurt her. When Zack had died… he'd taken a big chunk of her with him.

"_From now on, why don't we make a promise every time we meet?"_

"_Promise? For when to meet next time?"_

"_No, more of a 'general' promise about meeting… For example, when we meet, you always have to dress in pink."_

"_Heh, don't be silly!"_

Aerith felt a tear roll down her cheek at the memory. It had been such a nice day in their park… Aerith had kept that silly promise, and always wore pink. But she had kept another one too.

"_Thank you, Zack!_" Aerith had said when he'd bought her the bow she'd been admiring, "_I'll always wear it from now on!_" Just as soon as Zack had tied the bow in her hair, it'd become a part of her.

But all of the promises (all of her love for him) had made him a key part of her. It hadn't been his fault that he'd been murdered. But Aerith didn't want to face that kind of pain again; she didn't want to remember that he'd chosen ShinRa over her (which was what it felt like).

Aerith and Zack had been given a second chance at life, but the Ancient didn't want to face Zack's death again. That's why she chose to look only at Cloud. She chose to look at Cloud and ignore her true love. She ignored the man that had now joined them.

"Jeez, Aerith," Zack says in mock irritation, "I can't believe you're helping out the Keyblade Master. Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped out, you know."

"Sora may be a Master now, but you can still help him out." And when she smiles reassuringly at him it's too much like old times. The way he's so eager to join the fight is also like old times. Aerith frowns.

"Next time he comes here I'll have to do that. But I have eighty-nine letters to respond to first. I always keep my promises."

The smile that lights up Aerith's face is truly breathtaking. Aerith suddenly realizes how close Zack is, but she yearns to be closer.

She's always yearned for that. Cloud, after all, is closely related to Zack, but he isn't him. Zack was all Aerith had ever needed.

"_You're in love." _Aerith knows that the statement is true. She loves Zack just as much as the day Kunsel called her out on it.

**Author's Note: Yeah, this goes back to my theory from "Lucky". Zack and Aerith are their VII selves, but the destruction of their world severely altered things. For one thing, Zack and Aerith are alive when they should be dead. LOL You know, I also have the theory that a lot of the FF characters were brought in by fate to train Sora. Anywho, hope you guys enjoyed. Then again, if you haven't played **_**Crisis Core**_** you probably don't get any of this. Sorry.**

**This fic is obviously post 3D, as Sora's a Keyblade Master. **

**And the Kunsel quote was actually said to Zack. It's basically what he says to a sad Zack when he's about to leave for Nibelheim. Kunsel realizes he's sad to say good-bye to Aerith. Anyway, for this fic let's pretend that Kunsel said it to Aerith too. He might have for all we know. After all, we know through the texts that he sent Zack, that he accompanied Aerith while Zack was away. The quote might not be **_**entirely **_**accurate (I don't currently have my PSP to check, and I can't find the quote via internet), but it should be close enough.**

**ZaErith totally pwns ClAerith. **

**Oh, this is somewhat in response to the official VII story: **_**The Maiden who Travels the Planet**_**.**

**Review.**


	22. Nobody

**Nobody**

"Axel?" Xion swings her feet atop the Station Tower. It's a slow day, and Roxas is yet to return from his mission. It's just a few days after Axel and Xion have become friends, and the Replica isn't quite sure how to talk to him yet.

That's why the warm smile he gives her is almost enough to make her non-existent heart thunder. "What do you need, Xion?"

Xion's surprised to feel her face heat up, and decidedly looks at everything besides Axel's face. "What was it like to be a Somebody?"

Despite the melancholy subject, Axel doesn't disrupt the happy atmosphere. Between bites of sea-salt ice cream, he paints a picture of what it is to be a Somebody.

"You always feel warmth like the sun. It doesn't matter if bad things are there, because you'll always see the light. You'll dance jubilantly until your toes bleed, you'll sing just to fill up the silence, but most of all… you'll melt like ice cream when you're in love."

Xion takes the moment to eye her ice cream. She doesn't know what love is, but it sounds messy. Then again, she found it fun to lick dripping ice cream from her hands. "Being a Somebody is like ice cream?" Xion asks innocently.

Axel chuckles, but jumps on the new analogy. "Exactly. It's sweetness and bitterness all wrapped up in one. But it's all worth it. You wouldn't stop eating our ice cream just for the saltiness, would you?"

Xion's quick to shake her head negatively. "I couldn't imagine my life without sea-salt ice cream."

Axel ruffles Xion's hair, which is quick to make her giggle. Through the sound she can barely hear Axel's last words. "Once we have hearts the Organization won't understand us. It'll be like how they don't understand this ice cream thing we do. Because of that… nobody will be able to tear us Three Musketeers apart."

"It'll always be the three of us." Xion agrees wholeheartedly. When Roxas shows up, it' s to hear crazy scenarios about being a Somebody.

**Author's Note: I feel anything I say will ruin the effect. I LOVE this one.**


	23. Alive

**_Important_ Author's Note: Yeah, this chapter has a bit of a T rating. So kiddies may not want to read this…**

**Alive**

There were days when Kairi felt a different force within Sora. Being a Princess of Heart, Kairi was privy to certain knowledge.

Despite popular belief, Sora wasn't one of pure light. But Kairi couldn't fathom where his darkness _was_. It was almost as if it was carried by someone else. It was similar to his Anti Form, but different too.

Kairi hated to admit it… but she was attracted to this side of him. She liked him being more demanding and rough with her. She loved knowing that she held such powerful darkness in her arms: she loved knowing that that darkness would never hurt her. Her intense light reacted to his intense darkness, and she felt alive.

"Sora," Kairi moans breathlessly as he trails kisses down her neck. He currently has her pinned against a wall. Her legs wrapped around his waist almost feel _too_ good. Kairi opens her eyes for just a moment. And for a second, Sora's eyes are gold. But they switch back to cerulean before she's sure she saw anything.

**Author's Note: Yeah, I have no idea where this came from. But I'm glad I finally wrote a VanitasxKairi. Even if it _is_ more of SoraxKairi. So I think I was inspired by "Pure" in Starry Requiem's "100 Nights and Destinies". Go check out that author's version of the challenge if you haven't. It's amazing! I thoroughly enjoy all of the updates.**


	24. Silence

**Silence**

From the moment Axel (Lea) and Larxene (Arlene) had met, they'd been anything but silent. It all started with their dreams. Arlene had wanted to be a Keyblade wielder, and Lea had wanted to be a Guard for King Ansem.

However, it wasn't until years later that the two realized how similar their dreams had been. After all, Ansem the Wise's actions were what had started the latest Keybladers' fates.

"I understand your dream." Axel said one day while he and Larxene were on a boring mission in Twilight Town.

"That makes one of us." Larxene didn't even look at Axel when she said this. Even more amazing was that she'd somehow said it haughtily.

"You remember the first day we 'almost' met, don't you?"

Larxene rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but remember that day. She'd bought a sea-salt ice cream bar from Scrooge McDuck. But even more shocking was that she pre-paid for one as well.

She'd paid for Lea's ice cream: the cute boy that smiled even when being thrown to the ground by an irritated Dilan.

"You never thanked me for that!" Larxene said indignantly.

"I was too busy trying to think of a pick up line. But by the time I had… you were already gone."

Axel didn't miss that Larxene had suddenly started kicking the stores they passed in irritation. "I had that meeting with Eraqus that day. He'd said he'd make me an apprentice after his other apprentices returned. But we all know how _that_ must have turned out. I apparently sought training too late. Instead of strengthening my heart's power, my heart got stolen!"

"It was always too late, wasn't it?" Larxene can tell by Axel's face that he's not talking about her Keyblade internship."

For the first time, silence is all that can be heard from Axel and Larxene.

**Author's Note: Credit for Larxene's Somebody name goes to sunflowerb (I think). And this was inspired by another idea I had: a human Larxene going to Eraqus to become a Keyblade wielder, and drama going down between Aqua and Larxene. LOL**

**Anywho, hope you enjoyed this LarXel one-shot. The scene referenced (and slightly altered) is in the BbS credits.**

**P.S. Were Lea and Isa aiming to be guards? What they were after in BbS was never clear to me. But this is what I surmised. Is it right or totally wrong? Am I an idiot? Is there an actual answer? **


	25. I Know

**I Know**

"As for the third… I never really realized it, but… you and he share a very special connection." As Data Naminé says this to Data Sora, she knows that it's not entirely accurate. She hadn't known about Ventus and Sora's connection, but she'd still been able to sense him somehow.

She had had access to his memories through Sora, but mostly she'd felt an overwhelming light in Castle Oblivion. A light that Naminé had once tried to find.

Amongst the pale walls of the once Land of Departure, there had been a light that had called to Naminé like a lighthouse. Like Kairi was to Sora, Ventus had been Naminé's light within the darkness. Whenever the world had seemed too much, she'd felt the light he retained—even after sleeping for many years—and knew it wasn't as hopeless as it seemed.

_I know Sora will save these people_, Data Naminé thinks. _He owes me my light within the darkness. I'll finally be able to meet this tormented soul, and maybe he'll know just what his light meant to me. _

**Author's Note: The way Data Naminé said this first line from Re: Coded… it made me feel that she had known of Ven, but didn't know how strongly he was connected to Sora. Honestly, it would make no sense if she hadn't known about him with her power. I think this fic could be quite plausible. As you can tell, I really love the idea of Ventus and Naminé. I could go into a rant about why I support VenAminé, RokuShion, and TerQua, but I won't. LOL**


	26. Warmth

**Warmth**

Aqua would never understand why her face stung with tears whenever she thought of Vanitas. Hot tears would always stream down her face, as if the warmth was saved only for him.

Aqua had made a vow as a Keyblade Master that she'd save anyone from the darkness. Vanitas had been no exception. And now he was gone…

Aqua sat with her knees drawn up to her chin. She almost wished she _would _find him as she traversed the Realm of Darkness.

The worst part of it was that he'd needed saving more than anyone. He'd been a puppet to the force that created him. He'd been a puppet of the vile Xehanort (she wouldn't show respect by calling him "Master").

And maybe if she'd saved him from his darkness… maybe he wouldn't have dragged her friends down with him. It would have been a win for everyone.

"_Don't worry yourself over someone like me_."

Aqua gasped at the inclusion of a new voice to the area around her. It was a voice from the past, but it sounded like he was there currently speaking to her. Aqua closed her eyes as a memory washed over her.

…

"Don't worry yourself over someone like me."

"Of course I will!_" _Aqua yelled back at him on the otherwise quiet Destiny Islands. "If I get rid of you, Ven and Terra will come home sooner!"

And then Vanitas was laughing, but oddly enough, it wasn't the maniacal kind she was used to. It was more resigned. He sounded _tired_. All the same, Aqua summoned Rainfell in a flash of light. He started walking towards her. And Aqua made certain to take as many steps back as he took forward.

Until… she snagged her foot on an ill placed volleyball net. She cringed as she fell to the ground in an undignified heap. Vanitas placed his foot on her ribcage, and Aqua cried out in pain. He was pressing hard enough to break her ribs. She was completely at his mercy!

"Oh my gosh!" A new voice had exclaimed. Vanitas turned around just in time to see his younger doppelganger sprinting towards them. "You're bleeding, Aqua!" Sora cried out. He had the gull to try and remove Vanitas' foot, _and_ to glare at the masked boy. "What are you doing?"

"Stopping the blood flow," Vanitas lied smoothly. "If I move my foot she'll bleed out."

Groaning at the situation, Sora was quick to exclaim, "I'm gonna get help!" The four-year-old took off calling for Riku.

Vanitas growled at the direction things had taken, but found himself awed by what Aqua brought about in others.

"Don't hurt the kids. Please. Kill me, but don't hurt them. And please don't kill me in front of them." Despite himself, Vanitas was impressed again.

"Curaga." Vanitas said, and had the pleasure of seeing Aqua's eyes widen in shock. He pulled the healed girl to her feet, and Aqua could only stare.

When she felt him whisper something in her ear, a shiver ran down her spine. "_I won't join with you or kill you, because this world needs you. When I knock you out, you can't waste anytime. That'll be your chance to escape. I'll only give you that one chance to leave_."

…

It was eleven years later that Aqua remembered the moment. That she remembered he'd kept his promise. More warm tears ran down her face as she realized what that moment meant. She could have changed everything. But she had chosen to walk away from him.

Vanitas had never shown light again. But he'd still kept his promise.

**Author's Note: Gah! I love Vanitas and Aqua. This was **_**so**_** much fun to write. Inspired by ****Alacquiene's latest chapter in "Escape". By the way, does anyone know if there's a new Vanitas and Aqua scene in BbS FM? Someone said there was one on Destiny Islands, but I can't find it if there is. This was somewhat my idea of it if there **_**is**_** such a scene. This takes place almost right after the scenes of Aqua in DI we saw in BbS.**


	27. Mistletoe

**Mistletoe**

Cloud let the air of Gongaga fill his lungs. His eyes were currently closed. But they needn't be open even a sliver. Cloud knew what Tifa was doing, and he still thought his once neighbor was crazy.

"You're going to get Frostbite," he warned good-naturedly. Cloud did open his eyes then, and the serene look on Tifa's face didn't surprise him one bit.

For as long as Cloud had known Tifa, she had always strived to walk barefoot through the freshly fallen snow. Her argument was always that the snow looked so soft, and heavenly when it hit the ground.

Tifa giggled as she spun in circles completely ignoring him. "Come on, Cloud," Tifa began in the voice she reserved only for him, "Our world was restored today! You've finally defeated the darkness in you! The Heartless have been extinguished! Don't you want to celebrate?" At this Tifa extended her hand to him. Cloud ventured that her smile might have been warm enough to melt the snow.

"When you have a toeless husband you'll know who to blame." Cloud replied with a laugh, but joined Tifa's escapade anyway.

All too soon they were dancing, laughing, and looking adoringly at each other. "This moment would be even more perfect if there were mistletoe," Tifa mused.

"Since when have we ever been conventional?" With that, Cloud pulled Tifa into a deep, lingering kiss. The passion could have made Gaia catch fire. But Cloud couldn't find it in him to care about that. No, he only cared about one thing: the next-door neighbor he'd always loved was in his arms.

Gongaga's snowfall was truly a miracle. This snow brought much more than the beginning of winter.

**Author's Note: Yay, _Finally _I was able to finish a CloTi, and it _wasn't_ angsty. First off, the reason they're in Gongaga, and not Nibelheim, is because I imagine they'd be afraid to go back there. Even though their other loved ones might have been restored, I think they would have put it off some. The reason they're in Gongaga was because I wanted them somewhere similar to their home. Cloud and Zack were both country boys. LOL **

**By the way, Tifa's habit of walking barefoot in the first snowfall was not my idea. It was the idea of my dear friend, Laura (Qwi-Xux) in her story "Anchor". If you like FFVII and CloTi I _highly _recommend that fic.**

**Well, I think this will be my last FF couple drabble. Even though I'd love to write for SquallxRinoa (and others), I don't think I should include characters that aren't in KH (yet). I technically cheated when I had Vincent Valentine in "Pure". LOL **

**Then again, if you want more FF couples I might consider it. It really depends on what I'm in the mood to write. I think I might do one ClAerith though (even though I prefer CloTi and ZaErith). **


	28. Never

**Never**

For as long as Aladdin could remember, he'd never really liked to look to the past. Why would he have? His mother had died, and his father had left them before that. He'd been nothing but a "street rat", but had still been able to dream of a better future for he and Abu.

But the future he'd ended up with, was not something he could have come up with even in his dreams. He couldn't believe he'd won the heart of someone as Jasmine. She was so pure and good. She evoked that same light in the people around her, too.

Maybe that's why—even when he wished nothing more than to be married to Jasmine—he'd ventured to look for his father. If he could get him around someone such as Jasmine, maybe he'd realize his father wasn't what he'd thought him to be.

When he'd freed Cassim from his prison, Aladdin's world had nearly fallen apart. He was so close to losing everything he'd ever wanted. Jasmine, the Genie, Sora, the Sultan… he could have lost them all.

And yet, they'd overlooked what he'd done. Somehow his father had ended up pleasantly surprising him, and he _did_ get everything he'd ever wanted.

No. When he saw Jasmine smile at him as she walked down the aisle, he realized he'd gotten _more_ than what he'd ever wanted.

He didn't look to the past. But he would no longer look to the future, either. He would treasure the time he had. He would treasure the present, and all he'd been given.

"…_The philosopher Nietzsche believed we shouldn't live for the future, but for the present. He thought that people who chased after some far-off future dream were really running away from their true destiny._

"…_To him, the true hero was the person who embraced the life that he or she was given and made it better. He called that person 'Übermensch'." – Carter Hall (Hawkman) _

"_A superman." – Lois Lane_

_(Smallville Season 10. Episode Two: Shield)  
_

**Author's Note: Hope you guys liked this one. I'm trying to have variety in this challenge, so expect other Disney character one-shots. This actually was supposed to be about Ariel, but became about Aladdin instead. LOL I'm pretty sure everything's correct in this. But if not, feel free to correct me. It's been awhile since I saw **_**The King of Thieves**_**. **


	29. Say Please

**Say Please**

"I wanna be pilot!"

"Hey, stop it!"

"Oh, come on! I'm the Keyblade master."

"I don't care who you are! No!"

Goofy shook his head back and forth. His forehead was currently resting against his palm. "Here we go again…" Even so, he couldn't help but smile. Even after their heart to heart in the Deep Jungle, Sora and Donald still felt the need to ruffle each others' feathers.

Wresting control of the Gummi Ship, Goofy was quick to maneuver the trio from crashing (again) into Traverse Town.

Sora and Donald stopped bickering long enough to stare at Goofy with mouths agape. Donald was the first to recover. "Hey!" The duck demanded, "What's the big idea?"

"Yeah," Sora had opted to put his hands behind his head (his trademark pose), but despite the relaxing gesture, Sora looked angry. "Who said you get to be pilot?"

It was at that moment that Chip and Dale interrupted the feud. Jumping up and down in their enthusiasm, Chip said, "Goofy just steered us clear of crashing. I vote for him."

Sora frowned, but was quick to pull out the big guns. "Please…" he sounded absolutely miserable, and his puppy dog pout was _too_ convincing.

"Well," Dale said a bit uncomfortably, "I guess only Sora's Keyblade can unlock some of the gates..."

"Then it's settled!" The fourteen year old exclaimed, as he clapped his hands together. Goofy would soon wish they'd stayed that way. "What's this button do?" The Keyblade master asked in reference to a triangular purple button.

"Don't touch tha-" Goofy's cry was silenced by gallons of ice cream falling atop them. Everyone was covered in it. But Sora was quick to lick his face clean. "Yum! Royal Berry ice cream. Now what's this button do?"

"And here we go again." They all shared a laugh at Goofy's words.

**Author's Note: I have no idea where this came from. I wanted to write about Goofy, and this came into existence. Perhaps Goofy should have been the pilot. He was the glue that held Sora and Donald together. Donald was too selfish about which worlds they went to. And Sora…**

**Seriously, who lets a fourteen-year-old kid pilot a powerful Gummi Ship? I guess he **_**did**_** get good at it. Especially in KH2. **

**So, is anyone here a fan of the KH manga? I always wondered why Sora wasn't the pilot in those.**

**I **_**seriously**_** wonder why people pretend the Deep Jungle never happened. I thought it was an important world. But it's not in the manga, not in any of the games except KH1 (shouldn't it have been in **_**Chain of Memories **_**at least…). It's not even in Sora's memories we see getting restored in KH2. I don't understand.**

**Oh! Royal Berry is another ice cream in **_**Birth by Sleep**_**. **


	30. Moon

**Moon**

Riku looks out at the moon over Destiny Islands. He is currently sitting on the dock of the Play Island. And he can't help but smirk at how even their world's _moon_ is small.

"Someone's excited about the new adventure."

Riku feels a smile play at his lips. He'd know that voice anywhere. "Hey, Kairi." Riku replies without even looking to see her.

"Mind if I join you?" The Princess asks.

Riku _does_ look at Kairi then, but with total shock. "Do you even have to ask?"

Not waiting for another invitation, the redhead plops down next to Riku. Their proximity is close. To those who didn't know any better, they would have assumed that the two were a couple.

Perhaps in someway they are. After all, the bond Riku and Kairi share is much stronger than traditional love. But Riku knows that Kairi's feelings for Sora eclipse even their bond as the sky, land, and sea.

"What are you doing up? You have a big day tomorrow." Kairi asks as she cuddles into the circle of Riku's arms.

That was true. Tomorrow he and Sora would take the Mark of Mastery… Riku shivers in pure delight at the thought. No longer will he have borders around, below, or above. "What if I don't pass?" Riku's surprised himself when he says this.

But Kairi, being Kairi, knows just how to calm his fears. "You're sounding 'sappy' like Sora."

Riku chuckles at Kairi using his own words against him. He even goes as far as to kiss the forehead of the girl. "I guess thinking about Terra has gotten me worried. I know I should be able to pass the test easily, but Terra should have been able to, too."

Kairi raises her head to look at Riku. And when he looks into her eyes, he can't begin to understand why he doubts himself.

_I see the best of me inside your eyes_.

"Riku, Terra failed because he couldn't control his Darkness. But you have a lid on top of yours. A lid that's sealed tightly shut. You'll be fine." Riku knows this of course, but he'd needed to hear the words from someone else. "Besides," Kairi begins in a joking air, "you won't be competing with your 'Aqua', so you should be double fine."

Riku smiles at Kairi's words, but he can also see them for what they are. Self-loathing disguised as a joke. Kairi hates feeling weak, and Riku wonders how a girl that could see the light in him… could see herself so unclearly. "Not yet, anyway." Riku amends her thought for her.

Riku knows that Kairi's own journey—a journey she'd be leaving for tomorrow, as well—to save Aqua would lead her down the right path. Yes, Kairi would make a great Keyblade Master someday.

"The sun's magnificent, you know. But there are days when he's not there for the stars. Days when storms make his light dreary, or days when clouds, and other things eclipse him. There are days when he's kept away from his true duty. But the moon… he's always there for his stars. The stars know that the moon feels inadequate. But the stars… well, she'll always watch over him. And the sun too.

"We'll always be together in our gravitational pull."

**Author's Note: So many things to credit in this chapter! First off, if you don't know, Sora is Japanese for sky, Riku is Japanese for land, and Kairi is Japanese for sea.**

"**No longer will he have borders around, below, or above." This is somewhat altered, but it's what Terra tells Riku in **_**Birth by Sleep**_**.**

"**You're sounding 'sappy' like Sora." – Reference to one of Riku's lines in KH2.**

**"I see the best of me inside your eyes." This is a quote from the song "Smile" by Uncle Kracker.**

**"Riku knows that Kairi's own journey—a journey she'd be leaving for tomorrow, as well—to save Aqua would lead her down the right path." This is my own theory as to what Kairi will most likely be doing in _Birth by Sleep Volume Two_. You know, when Sora and Riku are taking the Mark of Mastery.**

**"Yes, Kairi would make a great Keyblade Master someday." Somewhat inspired by Divine Wolfe's story "MirroRorriM" .**

**"The sun's magnificent, you know. But there are days when he's not there for the stars. Days when storms make his light dreary, or days when clouds, and other things eclipse him. There are days when he's kept away from his true duty. But the moon… he's always there for his stars. The stars know that the moon feels inadequate. But the stars… well, she'll always watch over him. And the sun too.**

**"We'll always be together in our gravitational pull." – In this analogy Sora is the sun, Riku is the moon, and Kairi is the stars. Inspired by the video "Toneless" on YouTube. It's a video by ThreadstoTwelve. Check it out!**


	31. Black

**Black**

Ventus doesn't just remember Vanitas' creation. No, when he's clutching his head in agony, another strange memory returns to him.

…

"_Mom will never let you paint your room black." Sora warns his older brother Ventus._

_Ven smiles sweetly at his brother, he even goes as far as to ruffle his spiky locks. "That's why I have a plan, Silly."_

_It wasn't a great plan, but it was a plan nonetheless. Ven had many bottles of car modeling paint. All he had to do was discreetly paint the walls a little more each day until… _

"_Until your hand falls off." Sora laughs. "But you can sign me up, anyway. Anything for my older brother." _

…

"You!" Ven exclaims. He glares daggers at his other half. The other half that was standing on a bridge of their homeland. Vanitas' creation had taken everything from him.

It was bad enough that Xehanort had taken Ventus away from his friends, family, and homeland. But with Vanitas' creation he'd lost the memory of it all, too.

Now he'd regained the memories… but was it all for naught? Ven knows he'd sacrifice himself to save Terra and Aqua. But with that, would he put his family through more turmoil?

And what of Sora?

As Vanitas disappears in his black and red suit, Ventus vows that he'll never like black again.

Unknown to him, Sora had kept his promise and painted Ven's room black all by himself. Even when the family forgot about Ven, there were days when Sora went into the strange black room and cried.

**Author's Note: Yeah, I don't really like this one. This was inspired by two things…**

**1. The paint story actually happened with me and my friends. Michael thought it'd be cool to have a black room. But his sister Lindsey informed him that his mom would never allow it. It was then that someone (I don't remember which friend it was) noted that he had a small bottle of black paint. It was used, as this fanfic says, to paint model cars. So then our friend (still don't remember which one it was) said he should just paint his walls with that a little each day. It was of course a ridiculous idea. He would have had to buy a lot of that paint, it would have taken forever, it would have been tiring, and his mom still would have noticed. Obviously it was a joke. We all then joked that we'd come in each day and help him do it. LOL **

**2. People's theories long ago that Ven was Sora's brother. There's a small chance it could be true, (Ven doesn't really have any memories, and maybe his family somehow lost their memories of him too) but I highly doubt it. This was just for fun. **


	32. Distant

**Distant**

Truthfully, Roxas didn't enjoy eating ice cream on the Station Tower. He mainly indulged Hayner, Pence, and Olette with the habit. But, even though, he hid it well… there was always some distant memory gnawing at him when he went there.

Haunted was the best way to describe the way he felt. It felt like he'd been there before, but not with Hayner, Pence, and Olette. He felt as though it'd been a treasured memory back then… but something terrible had happened to ruin it for him.

It didn't help that running into Nobodies, Axel, DiZ and Naminé was beginning to feel more real than his summer vacation.

There was something about Naminé especially. She had the face of someone else… even Naminé's voice sounded like her. The things she talked about tugged at his heart for more than one reason.

The second to last night of Roxas' summer vacation, he dreams about Sora and Kairi. As Sora leaves her at Kingdom Hearts, the lighting makes Kairi's hair look darker. Her skin looks tanner…

"_I love Roxas and Axel. I'm sure Saïx would scoff at that. Call it a trick of my artificial memories. But the time I spent on that clock tower was real. _

_I wish the three of us could stay together, just like this, forever. _

_But I have to end this. I'll never forget today's sunset. Even if Roxas and Axel do, I won't forget."_

Roxas doesn't realize that the memory is not his. But he wakes up with tears streaming down his face for more than one reason.

**Author's Note: Sort of plagirized myself with this one. It's similar to a one-shot I'd never finished.**

**Who wants to bet that if Roxas remembered Xion—remembered that she'd died in his arms at Station Plaza—that he'd hate the Station Tower?**

**"...but something terrible had happened to ruin it for him." Somewhat inspired by _Re:Coded_. I love how Data Sora instantly knows something terrible happened to Xion. **

**The quote I used is one of Xion's diary entries from the Secret Reports. That one gets me everytime (cries in a corner). **


	33. Animal

**Animal **

Xion would never understand Organization XIII. Though no member particularly liked each other, (besides her and her friends, of course) they still piled at one big table for meals and went at their food like starving animals. Heck, they even conversed with each other _pleasantly_. Xion knew they were doing it to avoid awkward silence, but it was still bizarre.

Even Xemnas was there! He, perhaps, was the most "excited" the way he always exclaimed, "Let's eat!"

"What if I'm not hungry yet?" The sound of plates crashing, silverware dropping, and silence itself is her answer.

"Xion, are you not feeling well?" Roxas asks concernedly.

"I feel fine. But we just had breakfast. Should we really be eating lunch now?"

"Xion… I don't know how to tell you this, but-"

"This is brunch not lunch." Axel says with a laugh.

"You mean to tell me that we'll have another meal soon after this?" Xion looks down at her hips distastefully. That one magazine in Twilight Town had said…

"Women," Xigbar scoffs. "They eat like birds."

Xion could have said that the men ate like savage beasts, but she was above that. "Hey, Xion?" Roxas asks after everyone is mostly done eating. "Are you gonna finish your fries?"

Xion laughs, but she's beginning to miss Larxene. "Sure. But you know, I bet Larxene would have fried _you_ if you asked for her fries."

Roxas looks to the fries before he looks to Xion. "Huh?"

**Author's Note: I really do eat and drink like a bird. LOL And my friend Sherwin always asked for my fries at school. This was fun to write. By the way, I wasn't trying to be stereotypical in anyway. **


	34. Mother Nature

**Mother Nature**

"Mother Nature's a bitch." Sora and Kairi both give Riku a disapproving look. But even they can't deny it as they hasten their steps and clutch their hoods to their face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Should I retract my words for the light incarnates?"

"Lose the attitude, Riku." Sora chastises. But even _he_ can't help but find it unfortunate that it has to be pouring down rain. Sora and Riku had just returned home, and yet it seemed Mother Nature was now out to get them.

"Come on you two," Kairi says amidst teeth chattering, "This isn't the worst storm we've ever had."

No it isn't. The worst storm they'd ever had had cast their world to darkness. It had caused Riku to lose himself, had sent Sora hurtling to Traverse Town, and had cost Kairi her heart.

What were a few inches of rain compared to that? "I've missed this." Sora says as he stops dead in his tracks. He extends his hands to either side of him, as he looks up to the sky.

"You'll catch pneumonia, Silly." Kairi laughs, but she too joins Sora. She even goes as far as to remove her hood and shake her hair around.

"Apparently I'm the only one that's held onto my sanity."

Sora and Kairi smile deviously at Riku's words. "The more you resist, the more you'll get wet." Sora threatens.

Riku takes the moment to summon his Keyblade, and Sora does the same thing. As Riku spends time parrying Sora's attacks, Kairi sneaks up behind him and pulls him into the ocean.

Of course to do so, Kairi had to fall in too. And Riku had to maneuver himself a certain way as not to fall on Kairi (thankfully he'd already dismissed his Keyblade). But when they are safe in the water, _someone_ takes the moment to splash them mercilessly. "Haha, man I didn't realize I missed Aero spells so much!"

Riku responds by simply saying, "Graviga." And suddenly Sora's thrown into the water too (as well as the dock). The force sends them all momentarily under water, and the trio doesn't care that they have things they need to talk about, doesn't care that their parents will most likely ground them forever, and they don't care that they'd all somewhat changed. It was just too good to be home.

**Author's Note: Sorry about Riku cursing. Usually I wouldn't have done so, as it's somewhat out of character for a Disney game, but… Riku did curse some in the _Days_ novel. It just seemed to work. I probably won't do it again though.**

**Huh. This chapter reminds me of "Reflection" too. Anyway, review. **


	35. Free

**Free**

"Ven!" Aqua exclaims in horror. She barely has enough time to take in what's happening. But somehow she's still able to usher an Aero spell.

The boy—that had been about to crash on his skateboard—breathes a sigh of relief, as he looks up into Aqua's striking eyes. "Thanks, Aqua. I guess I shouldn't skateboard, huh?"

Aqua wants to inform Ventus that he's right (the boy clearly doesn't know how to even stop on the thing), but says instead, "How are you supposed to get better if you don't practice? I'm sure you'll get the hang of it soon enough." Yes, Ven was a fast learner. But it doesn't stop Aqua from cursing the day Terra gave the younger apprentice his skateboard.

Maybe that's why—after many bumps, bruises, and scars later—Aqua is surprised to see that Ven's Keyblade Glider is similar to that of a skateboard. "If he crashes, I'm blaming you." Aqua threatens the brunette beside her.

Does he hear her? No. He's too busy yelling tricks for Ven to try.

Aqua watches Ventus' endeavors all afternoon. And though she's a bit apprehensive, she can't help but be proud of her friend for only falling once (she promises herself she'll get Terra back for that later).

Maybe that's why she doesn't stargaze that night. No, she just lies out in the grass with her eyes closed. When she falls asleep, she dreams of teaching Ven to surf on her home world. The ordeal is positively freeing.

**Author's Note: So this slightly reminds me of the "Cloud can't snowboard" comic. LOL**

**By the way, I bet it's because of Ven that Sora and Roxas can skateboard. LOL **

**And I imagine Aqua's world must have been one with a lot of water. LOL After all, "aqua" is Latin for "water". She even has blue hair. LOL **


	36. Not What You're Supposed to Say

**Not What You're Supposed to Say**

"Naminé, your name is somewhat altered from the Japanese word meaning 'ocean wave'."

Naminé may be a Nobody, but even she can't help feeling such a thing isn't right. She stares at Xemnas questionably. "But my Somebody's name is 'Kairi', which is Japanese for 'sea'."

"So?" Xemnas says this with an air that shows he doesn't like being questioned. The artist would soon come to wonder how a Nobody was capable of such a feat.

"I know you don't plan to name me the way you do members of Organization XIII, but then shouldn't my name still mean 'sea'? Perhaps in a different language?"

"I don't have time for this." At this, Xemnas motions Saïx to come forward. "Explain to her why she _will_ be called 'Naminé'." Xemnas orders.

Saïx makes sure that Xemnas is away before he brazenly says, "All Nobodies are freaks, but you are an anomaly even among us."

It's a testament to why Naminé will someday attain her own heart when she says, "I will take this name you give me. But I will forge my own destiny. I'll… I'll bring people happiness." This is not something a Nobody—much less a freak among Nobodies—should say. And by saying this, the girl loses her freedom.

But a year later—when Naminé adds a note to Jiminy's Journal—she can't help but to smile at all the happiness she _would _undoubtedly bring. Through her mistakes, she'd found her humanity.

**Author's Note: Written because I've always been curious about Naminé's name. And you might be wondering how Naminé knows Kairi's her Somebody, but I believe she always knew. She may not have had memories of _being_ Kairi. But she still had access to everyone connected to Sora's memories. I'm sure she would have been able to figure it out.**

**Oh Naminé. Gotta love her. This turned into quite the character study. LOL**

**P.S. "All Nobodies are freaks, but you are an anomaly even in us."** **This just reminds me of **_**Twilight**_**. I believe in **_**Midnight Sun**_**, Edward mentioned (or at least thought of) how he and Alice were the freaks among freaks. LOL **


	37. Rose

Author's Note: This one's rated T, too. If you're not a teenager, you really shouldn't read.

**Rose**

Sora held Kairi in his arms as she sobbed. All the while he said things like, "I'm sorry, Iri. That guy's a jerk, but I'll protect you no matter what."

It wasn't lost to Kairi that Sora hadn't told her that everything would be okay. As a Princess of Heart, Kairi was sensitive about lies. When people said things like that… it usually _was_ a lie.

"It was sweet that he gave me all of those roses. But then to, to… expect me to do _that_…"

"You don't have to talk about it, Kairi. You have every reason to be hurt. Something like that you may never heal from."

Sora wished very strongly that he could _kill _Kye. The boy had always rubbed Sora the wrong way. But he never expected the guy would try to rape _his_ Kairi.

It had all started when a "secret admirer" had begun leaving roses in Kairi's locker. Sora and Riku had both been curious about it, but they hadn't thought anything of it (save Sora's jealousy of course).

But then all hell had broke lose. Kye had asked Kairi to talk with him privately. No one had protested, because Kairi was paired with him for a project. The boy had told Kairi that he had been the one leaving roses in her locker; he then went to say that Kairi owed him. "Your hair's the color of roses. With my sweet gifts, I think you owe me your sweet virginity." He'd then tried to force himself on Kairi.

It had been that moment that Sora had barged in. He had felt—through their connected hearts—the fear that Kairi had been feeling. He'd lifted Kye up by the throat. And in that moment, he'd felt closer to the Darkness than he had when he'd been fighting the Heartless. "If you _ever_ come near her again. I'll kill you!" Sora had even broken the laws of World Order and pointed Oblivion dangerously close to his throat.

Though what he'd said had been a warning, Sora couldn't help but wonder if he would have killed Kye if Kairi hadn't interfered. "This isn't who you are, Sora."

Trying to be strong for Sora—and not provoke him to murder Kye—it was weeks before Kairi finally broke down in his arms.

"I guess what really gets me is that I was so weak against him. And now I feel so dirty, and…"

Sora silences Kairi as he catches his lips with hers. This isn't their first kiss, but Kairi can't help but be surprised.

Sora—when his mind catches up with him—is quick to wonder if he's made a mistake. After all, Kairi had nearly been… would she be comfortable around him? Would he cause her to recoil? All doubts leave his mind the moment he sees Kairi's beautiful smile. "Kairi, you're the purest creature in all the multiverse. How can you not realize that? And you are far from weak, but everyone has their moments of weakness. That's why we have each other."

"I guess," Kairi takes the moment to fiddle with her zipper.

Sora takes the moment to pull out something he'd bought her. "White was more your color, anyway."

Kairi kisses the pure rose in her hands. But most of all, she kisses the pure Sora.

**Author's Note: Gah. I have no pleasure writing something like this. But this is somehow what I wrote. "Iri" was originally coined by sunflowerb. And part of this story reminds me of her "Raggedy Andy." By the way, I'm not intentionally making all of my SoKai's dark. It's just happening! Goes to write about rainbows, kittens, and unicorns.**


	38. Protect

**Protect**

Roxas feels crestfallen at nearly breaking he and Hayner's promise. Gosh, he was an idiot. It was bad enough that Hayner thought he'd spent the day with Seifer, but then to forget the Struggle Tournament was total blasphemy.

Maybe his distractedness is why Roxas is so shocked to feel Olette whack him on the head with a Struggle Bat. "What was that for?" He lets out as he rubs the offended part of his head.

"Just trying to help you out, Roxas." Olette says with a giggle.

"Huh?"

Sighing with her hands on her hips, Olette levels her emerald colored eyes at Roxas. "Don't you remember you and Hayner's first promise? 'Fighting for someone is true friendship. If you give the fight all you have, then there's nothing that can ever drive you apart.' Those were _your_ words, Roxas."

It's only now that Roxas realizes that Hayner and Pence have left. Though the moment is somewhat awkward (Roxas' got the blush to prove it), he wouldn't change it for the world. "Thanks, Olette."

And protect his friends' honor he does. As he sits at the Station Tower with his newly won trophy, and reaches for his sea salt ice cream, life feels nothing but sweet.

**Author's Note: Yeah, someone might need to correct me. But are they called Struggle Sticks? I don't remember! –epic fail-**

**Edit: Major thanks to Shire Folk for reminding me they're called "Struggle Bats". I'd actually thought that, but then doubted it. That'll teach me to believe my first thought.**

**Huh. Roxas' last words in he and Hayner's promise remind me of Aqua's Wayfinder speech.**

**So, does anyone else sort of like RoxasxOlette? **


	39. Simple

**Simple**

"Hyne, Squall!" Rinoa Heartily places her hands on her hips as she shakes her head. "I saw the fragile Aerith today. And she's part of the Restoration Committee. Why can't I be?"

Oddly, there's a smile across (Leon's) Squall's face even as Rinoa chews him out. Her hair may be shorter, her eyes a deeper brown from all she's scene, but she's still Rinoa. _His _Rinoa. That right there is why he can't involve her in his plans.

"Try to understand, Rin. I thought you were dead all these years! And now to find you again… I don't want to put you in harm's way."

"I can obviously take care of myself." She gestures around her, and Squall knows what she's trying to say. She's been on her own since the destruction of Radiant Garden (which was after the destruction of their home world) and she had thrived. "Why must you always carry everything yourself?"

Squall's smile widens at seeing her overlook such an obvious answer. "Because I _don't_ want to live my life alone, Rinoa. You may be an even _more_ powerful sorceress now, but I'll always be your knight. Simple as that."

Suddenly, a smile breaks across Rinoa's face much like Squall's. She fingers her own ring and the Griever ring chained on her neck. When she looks at Squall, tears are streaming down her faith. "I'll be here… I'll be waiting for you. If you come here, you'll find me. I promise."

_Rinoa… Just stay close to me. _Squall embraces Rinoa. And somehow it's just like when he saved her from the Esthar memorial. They'd always find each other. They'd always have their promise.

**Author's Note: I know I said I wouldn't do this, but I was getting tired of the other characters somewhat. Yeah, I saw this fanmade picture of a KH Rinoa (a Rinoa with shorter hair), so that's the reason for that. You probably didn't understand this if you haven't played **_**Final Fantasy VIII**_**. Sorry. **

"**I don't want to put you in harm's way." Another Aqua line. LOL **


	40. Call Me

**Call Me**

"…So I called out to your heart and had you come all the way out to this place. You came for me and I'm so… so happy, but… but to your heart I had to—"

As Naminé continues to speak to Sora, he finds it exceedingly difficult to listen. What was she talking about? Wasn't she happy to see him? She said so, but…

Did she really expect him to believe that there was someone else? For as long as Sora had been alive he'd followed his heart, how could she dare say it had led him astray?

How could she deny a heart that was so full of love for her? As he held her hand between his own, it just felt so right. How could that ever be a lie?

Eventually accepting the truth is more than Sora can handle. It seems the obvious thing that he should regain his lost memories, but how can he when the angelic looking Naminé had risked everything for him?

She may have called out to his heart, but…

"_I believe in you."_

"__, did you call me?"_

The words seem to be voices from the past, but how could he tell what his real past was anymore? But if the mystery girl had called him the way Naminé had, if she had that much power over him, maybe he truly did need to reclaim her.

"Make me like I was." Sora puts the final nail in the coffin, but he makes sure to assure Naminé of one thing: that they'd someday be friends for real. Someday the light would be theirs.

And even as Naminé leaves him to sleep, even as he should be forgetting her, he's able to think one last thing about her: _you can always call to my heart. Call me anytime._

Even a year later—when the memory of Naminé is asleep inside of him—her name makes him smile and think of blond fallen angels.

**Author's Note: I do love Sora and Naminé, but he belongs with Kairi. Still… he and Naminé are so sweet. "I may be gone, but my promises to him are forever." That just got me in _Re: Coded_.**

**Well, please review while I try to order my conflicting feelings. This was quite interesting writing **_**Chain of Memories**_** from Sora's PoV…**

**Oh! I "blanked" out Kairi's name because Sora doesn't remember it. He doesn't remember it until his memories are nearly restored. LOL **


	41. Impossible

**Impossible**

"Vivi we cared about you." Vivi is momentarily taken aback by Fuu's words. He's never even heard her say so many words before.

The Black Mage can only pull his hat down and shake his head. He feels so guilty about something he can't remember.

Had he really challenged Seifer in the Struggle Tournament? Had he _really_ won? The idea seems impossible to Vivi. What is Seifer but a guy version of Beatrix? Though she'd been their friend in the end, she sure had defeated Vivi and his friends enough.

_Beatrix. _

_His friends._

Zidane, Dagger, Steiner, Quina, Freya, Amarant…He missed them all so much!

But mostly he missed Eiko. He missed her thinking she was so much older than him. He missed the attitude that would make him doubt himself, but then smile more than he'd thought possible.

"_The name's Eiko! Shouldn't you introduce yourself before addressing a lady?"_

"_You introduced yourself first…"_

"_You got a problem!"_

Even after the end of their world, the memory of Eiko was all it took for Vivi to want to journey with his friends again.

There were days when Fuu's "colder" demeanor truly reminded Vivi of Eiko (save for Fuu's fewer words).

"_Found ya! You're the girl, right? It's your fault Dagger collapsed, you know…"_ Then again, Vivi hadn't even been there when Eiko had confronted Zidane's sister. But he could just imagine what she would have said.

There was no one like Eiko.

Vivi's new friends would never measure up to his old ones. He and his friends had protected their world from Terra. Vivi knew he would find them again, and they'd embark on the adventure that was their lives.

**Author's Note: Ack! I'll have to apologize again. Sorry for those who are confused, and haven't played **_**Final Fantasy IX**_**. **

"**Found ya! You're the girl, right? It's your fault Dagger collapsed, you know…"**** So, as I said, I shouldn't have included this line when Vivi wasn't there at the time. But it was just **_**so**_** Eiko. The way that she verbally attacks someone she's just meeting to defend her friend… one of my favorite Eiko moments. I love the friendship she and Dagger end up sharing! **

**By the way, "Terra" is NOT KH Terra. But another planet that the party protected Gaia from. You know it's kind of annoying how the VII, VIII, and IX worlds are all called Gaia. LOL At least now we have the Final Fantasy worlds of Spira, Ivalice, and Cocoon. **

**Vivi and Eiko are so cute! And I imagine this is how Vivi would have felt. Seifer, Rai, and Fuu didn't truthfully care about Vivi. At least not as strongly as each other. **

**Hmm… KH is insane with trios!**

**Sora/Riku/Kairi, Roxas/Axel/Xion, Ven/Terra/Aqua, Sora/Donald/Goofy, Mickey/Donald/Goofy, Hayner/Pence/Olette (Roxas was never really with them), Selphie/Tidus/Wakka, Leon/Yuffie/Aerith (KH1 anyway), Seifer/Rai/Fuu (Vivi was really excluded from that), and Yuna/Rikku/Paine.**

**Wow.**

**Review. **

**P.S. I SO want Zidane and Dagger (Garnet) to show up in KH!**


	42. Smile

**Smile**

Aqua had cast a "Reflect" spell, but Terra and Ven were none the wiser. Probably because it was a special version of the spell created by Aqua.

There was just something about Terra's smile… And it seemed to Aqua that he smiled differently around her. The smile she was so used to see him wearing had changed. So that was why Aqua opted to figure out how he smiled around Ven.

Aqua had wisely chosen to stay away from the sparring friends, but her spell allowed her to the see the scene well enough.

Aqua felt her own lips tug upwards at the sight. Right now, Terra was showing Ven the perks of morphing his Keyblade. But the younger apprentice wasn't doing so well with it. "Don't feel bad, Ven. We have all the time in the world to practice. You'll pick it up in no time!" And there was that smile he saved for Ven! Except it was faltering the more he spoke.

Suddenly hit by inspiration, Aqua has to stifle her giggles as not to give away that she's spying. _Terra smiled at Ven as if he were a proud father! A father that didn't want to feel unneeded._

It was sweet, but it didn't help Aqua decipher what Terra's new smile for _her_ meant.

"I'm kind of tired out, Ven." Terra says in response to a question Aqua had missed. "At least let me sit down by Aqua for a moment."

Aqua makes certain all evidence of her spell is gone before he's near her.

"Okay, but hurry it up, Terra!" Ven calls out from across the plain. He then goes as far as to give Aqua a thumbs up and smile before running off to train more.

Though the action was clearly about Ven's excitement for training, Aqua can't help but blush.

"Gah!" She exclaims as she covers her blushing face. How could she be able to control such powerful magic, but not control such a simple reaction?

"Don't be embarrassed," Terra says as he removes her hands and holds them in his own, "you look beautiful when you blush."

A small smile breaks out across Terra's face and she finally understands it. She's smiling at him just the same.

**Author's Note: This was so much fun to write! Gosh I love this trio. I blame the "place Terra" in my last post for making me think about "KH Terra".**

**Keyblade morphing is supposed to be like how the Lingering Sentiment could change his Keyblade into a whip and such. Though not mentioned in this story, my reasoning for it not showing up in **_**Birth by Sleep**_** is because Ven was incapable of it, and they didn't want to make him feel inadequate.**

**Anywho, review!**

**You know, this whole thing reminds me of a SoKai story I read once. But I don't remember what it was… **


	43. Love

**Love**

Vanitas glared at Aqua with all the force he could muster. But when he saw a bitter smile grace her lips, even he had to smile. Now she knew how he felt on a daily basis. They stood on two different sides of a stream. It was symbolic of the different allegiances they had.

"I wish we didn't have to fight this way, Vanitas." And the way her eyes fell upon him… well, it made him wish he never had removed his mask.

He'd never been good at lying. Being a creature of pure Darkness he told everyone exactly what he thought of them. The problem was he didn't think badly of Aqua. Without his mask… his emotions were too evident. "I wish more than you do." What was the point of lying now? She'd figure it out anyway.

Aqua stifled a gasp, but she was unable to stop a tear from falling down her face. "Your eyes are so expressive. At one point I would have never expected that from you, but…"

Aqua trailed off. And though Vanitas wished she'd finish her thought, he couldn't really blame her. What could they say? They were enemies by fate, but everyone had a choice. Despite everything, Vanitas wished he could be with her.

"Vanitas, I-" Using a strong aero spell, Vanitas splashed water into Aqua's face to cut her off. He was momentarily satisfied when she had to close her eyes from the force.

Really _her _eyes were too expressive. When he looked into them, he could see what she did. He saw the good in him. He hated her for it.

But what he hated most: it made him wish she could love him. Though she saw redemption for him, she could never love him. It was this thought that would lead him to try and drive his Keyblade through her heart.

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated lately. I had been busy making a Valentine's Video about the Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts couples. If you want to see it, search "Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts Couples – By Your Side" on YouTube. I'm the user MovingOnMjrn.**


	44. Normal

**Normal**

"Master Eraqus! Master Eraqus! Mast-" Terra was cut off as he felt a strong hand on his shoulder to halt his running.

"What is it, Terra?" The Master smiled when Terra looked at him questionably. Perhaps he too was surprised by how loud he was being. Such noise was usually associated with Ventus.

"Aqua insulted me!"

Eraqus raised an eyebrow at that. Such a thing was not normal of Aqua. Nor was it normal for Terra to tattle. Eraqus was curious despite himself, and led Terra to a secluded bench so they could talk more privately. "Why would Aqua do such a thing?" He looked at Terra more accusingly than he'd intended to. In the eight years Terra and Aqua had spent with him, Master Eraqus had come to notice that Terra was usually the instigator of their squabbles.

"I don't know. That's why I'm here, Master!"

Eraqus chuckled at this. Maybe he scolded Terra too much. The young boy was starting to sound like him with his indignation. "How about I go talk to her and see what this is about?"

Despite Terra's protesting, Eraqus did just that. When he came upon Aqua's room he wasn't surprised to find her nose in a book as she rested on her bed. "What can I do for you, Master?"

Sometimes it was unnerving how Aqua could instantly pick up on someone's Light or Darkness. She hadn't even looked up from her book! Clearing his throat to regain his bearings, Eraqus said, "Terra said you spoke to him cruelly. He's quite upset about it."

To Eraqus' shock, Aqua began laughing. The Master watched her warily while wondering if perhaps Aqua would become the problem child. "I told him that it would be unendurable if I ever lost him due to his recklessness. I also told him that I was immensely happy that he wanted to protect me, but I didn't want him to be masochistic about it."

Eraqus left Aqua's room with a smile. Maybe he didn't know his apprentices as well as he'd thought.

"Well?" An obviously spying Terra asked from behind Aqua's door.

Eraqus just ruffled Terra's hair. "She didn't insult you."

Terra seemed about to say something else, but the Master cut him off. "You'll understand when you're older."

And he would. He wouldn't only learn the "big words'" definitions. But he would learn of Aqua's feelings for him.

"Master Eraqus! Master Eraqus! Mast-"

Eraqus put a hand on the boy's shoulder and halted him. "What is it, Ven?"

Yes, it was another normal day in The Land of Departure.

**Author's Note: What is with me and writing Ven, Terra, and Aqua right after Ven showed up? This is another such story. Ven's eleven, Aqua's thirteen, and Terra's fourteen. Terra needs vocab lessons. LOL**


	45. Comatose

**Comatose**

Sora lies atop Donald and Goofy as he informs them that he's finally found Kairi.

"You don't say?" Goofy says with happiness in his voice akin to the happiness Sora feels all throughout him.

"Yeah, it was definitely Kairi. I've finally found her." Sora pauses here as he tries to word just what that means to him.

_Kairi_. His best friend. No, more than his best friend.

Sora, who had begun to lose hope more than anyone knew, was finally within reach of the striking girl!

"All right! Ahyuck. Then let's go up and talk to her." Goofy's idea echoes Sora's completely.

Sora's not even embarrassed that the smile he's wearing resembles the one he wore in first joining his anthropomorphic friends. "Yeah!" Sora agrees, taking the encouragement all the same.

"Sounds great," Donald begins (for once being the reasonable one), "Okay, but first… how about getting off!"

"Oh," Sora can spare a laugh at his stupidity at a time like this. "Sorry."

It's when the Sora does get off of his friends, and the trio tries to find a way to escape, that Sora begins to worry.

Kairi… she'd seemed comatose when he'd seen her. But how could that be? Had he finally found her just to lose her in another way?

It was so hard to imagine the vibrant, bold—and he would admit—loud Kairi reduced to permanent unconsciousness.

Kairi's name means "Sea" and Sora knows she is just that. Calm and serene, but forceful and mighty when need be. She wouldn't lose herself to anything.

That's why when Kairi wiggles her fingers (seemingly reaching out to Sora) while Sora's reaching for her, he knows he's never been more proud of her. He knows he's never loved her more.

**Author's Note: I don't think I wrote it well… but this has always been one of my favorite SoKai moments. First Sora being so happy to have found her that he's unaware of his surroundings. And later, when Sora finds her (though they're on different floors of the ship at the time) he tries to hold hands with her. If the fact that Kairi's fingers move towards him (when she has no heart) doesn't show they're in love, what does?**


	46. Promise

**Promise**

There are days when Sora hates his timidity. He's defeated thousands of monsters, sacrificed himself to save Kairi's life, and been brought back to life through his love for her. So why is it that he's unable to tell her that he loves her?

Sora—as long as there was air in his lungs—would always fight to be with his Princess. But what if he was one day unable to come back? What if she never knew that he woke up with her name on his lips? That he went to sleep on his missions only to dream about her.

Sora and Kairi easily exchange lucky charms and promises, but when it comes to the mushy words Kairi reads about in romance novels, the two forget how to speak.

It isn't until Sora hesitates before impaling himself with another Keyblade that it all comes into focus.

Aqua comes up to him and he thinks he knows what she'll say. Instead she's silent as she scrutinizes him. "You're afraid you won't come back this time."

Sora looks down as the truth of her words sink in. She's right. He's not a Keyblade Master. After all, isn't he being untrusting of his own heart? He's paying attention to statistics and histories instead of what he knows. What he knows is that Ventus deserves his heart back.

Sora steps back as he feels Aqua's hands on him. It's not that he doesn't like Aqua, but he only wants one person holding onto him. Aqua steps away giving him his space, but her stare is almost too invading. "You're not scared of death. You're afraid of hurting Kairi if you don't come back to her."

It's not a question, but rather a truth. "Aqua, I-"

"You must really love her."

And suddenly all his fears seem so weightless. Who cares if he hadn't told Kairi how he felt? He knew that everyday her eyes reflected the love in his own. Her secret smiles were exactly that. Smiles that knew of their love, but wouldn't release the truth for the world.

Somehow it seemed more sacred that way.

Bringing the Keyblade to his heart, he knew it would lead him to Kairi again. Love would always be a tangible thing.

"_It's not who you are underneath. ____It's what you do__ that defines you." – Rachel (Batman Begins)_

**Author's Note: Written because I think people (including me) are too critical when it comes to Sora and Kairi's relationship. There's more to love than an abundance of romance. And Sora and Kairi's subtext and innocence is **_**why**_** I love them as a couple. We don't need a Sora to recite sappy poetry. We just need him to look at Kairi the way he always has. To always make and keep his promises. **


	47. Cry

**Cry**

Xion sat with her hands clutched over her heart as she listened to Demyx play his Sitar. She was momentarily embarrassed as she felt twin tears race down her cheeks, but amazement that she could feel at _all_, quickly made her note her ridiculousness.

Axel scrubbed at his own face, as if he too had been crying. "I love the guy, too!"

Xion was about to smack her friend upside the head, but Roxas (being Roxas) beat her to it. "Don't ruin the moment, Axel!"

That was all it took for the pyromaniac to clam up. The trio returned their attention to their musically gifted friend.

Xion even went as far as to dig out her binoculars so she could see the performer better. As it was, Roxas had the same idea and he nearly sent his own binoculars flying from the balcony as the two bumped hands.

Roxas laughed albeit uncomfortably, and Xion laughed her own sugary laugh in noting how similar Roxas sounded to Sora. "I'm glad Sora saved Demyx, too. He was never a bad guy. He might have been lazy, but I always liked him."

Xion readily agreed with that. She returned her gaze to Demyx for a short moment, and as he animatedly played to a song from _Seusical_, she too smiled rather foolishly. "Yeah, it seems like everyone's getting their dream come true." And as she looked into Roxas' eyes—eyes so very similar to her own—she realized what had been there all along. Roxas had always been Xion's dream. She'd given her life so he could live out his own, so how was it that they were together again with the promise of forever?

Roxas and Xion would remember many things about that night. The way Roxas put Xion's hair behind her ear, the way Xion intertwined her fingers with Roxas', Axel's cry of "Thank the Light, it's about time!", but neither would remember who initiated the kiss as Demyx's piece began to decrescendo into sweet bliss.

**Author's Note: I love this one! I should write more RokuShion. I'm also glad I got to include Demyx and music. Once upon a time, I strived to be a famous singer (my entire family is musically gifted. My uncle nearly sang for Disney, my Grandma and her sister sang on the radio, and I swear my sister will become a famous opera singer someday). But now my dream is to become a published author. LOL By the way, does this scene remind anyone of the kiss in the new **_**Karate Kid**_**? **


	48. Destiny

**Destiny**

Naminé knows that a picture is worth a thousand words. But sometimes she thought the messages became lost. After all, the picture she was currently drawing, was about the concept of destiny, but Ven wasn't seeing it.

She'd drawn a picture of her trials through Castle Oblivion, her discovering hidden memories in Sora's heart, and her efforts to inform Sora about this. "See?" She asks Ven as he sits across from her in the white room, "I think it was always meant to be. Discovering you and Sora's connection, needing to make amends, being restored with you… it was all part of a bigger plan."

"And what about your feelings for Roxas?"

Was that jealousy she'd heard in his voice? She needed to explain! "Ven, I-"

"You could say Roxas looks like me so you'd find me, I suppose. Castle Oblivion is something to ponder, too. But I don't need all of that, Nami. One look into your eyes lets me know we were meant to be."

At this, Naminé eagerly rips up the drawing she'd made. Why was she living her life in black and white when someone so lively—someone who loved her—was reaching out to her?

Getting out of her chair, the pale girl hurtles herself at Eraqus' apprentice. He catches her, but she's already trailing kisses on his neck. "When I look at _you_, I know we were made for each other, Ven."

Ven laughs, and that's all it takes for Naminé to realize that life is all about what lies behind words.

**Author's Note: You can call this AU, I guess. But I so want Ven and Nami together in Canon. –sighs dreamily- this somewhat reminds me of my story **_**Wakefulness**_**, in that Damon says Katherine looked like Elena so his love for Katherine would one day lead him to his true love. By the way, if you like VentusNaminé, I highly recommend "White Knight" by ****The Infinite Dani-Chan Replika. This is by **_**far**_** one of the best KH fanfics I've ever read.**


	49. White Lie

**White Lie**

Kairi puts her hands behind her back in her trademark pose. Sora puts his hands behind his head in _his_ trademark pose. Riku is left to scowl at both of them. "Will you stop doing that!" The older teen demands with a crease in his brow.

Sora had always been the oblivious one; why does Kairi question Riku? "What are you talking about?"

The scarlet haired teen resorts to putting her hands on her hips, and Riku thinks he'll pull his hair out. "That!" He points with precision and speed. He'll be damned if he doesn't get them to notice their ignoring quirks this time.

Sora opens his mouth to speak, but his year away has done well to mature him. He doesn't say any of the ridiculous things he wants to. "What's wrong with the way we stand?"

"It's too repetitive. I need change in my life, guys."

Surprising everyone, Kairi bursts into pearly giggles. Riku shoots Sora a look as both boys wonder if Kairi has finally cracked. "Remember my powers, Riku? I can tell you're lying. So what's the real reason for this white lie?"

In truth he _had_ forgotten her powers. Riku deliberately turns away from his friends. There was no point in lying to them now. But he didn't want to face them for this either. "Your actions are actually you two fidgeting. Paying attention, I could figure out exactly what makes you tick. My time in the Darkness has taught me to exploit things like that. Everyday I find myself thinking of ways I could kill you. I don't want t-"

The group is once again shocked as Kairi slaps Riku across the face. "Don't talk like that, Riku. Why must you always doubt yourself? Maybe you do see things to use against us, but you would never actually use them. In fact, I think this ability of yours could help us learn to defend ourselves from our enemies." Kairi, having calmed down, is quick to heal Riku's offended cheek.

And Sora, always in tune with Kairi, is quick to agree with her. "Kairi's right, Riku. You torture yourself way too much. So why don't you teach us this trick of yours? That way we can all be share the burden."

Riku smiles as he puts an arm around his two best friends. How two so full of Light could accept _him_, he'd never know. "Maybe you guys are right. Besides, I can exploit your weaknesses without actually harming you. We're going to have killer water balloon fights."

**Author's Note: I have no idea where this one came from. Huh. **

**Well, review. **

**P.S. I'm sorry I haven't been updating regularly. I've just been so busy. But I'll try to get back on schedule now.**


	50. Symbol

**Symbol**

Aqua stares at the sea-salt ice cream in her hand and deliberates. Ven and Terra, who sit on either side of her, clutch their stomachs as they laugh at her seriousness.

"It's ice cream, Aqua. Not the meaning of life."

Aqua blushes as Terra's lips lightly brush her ear. It hadn't been intentional, Terra had only been trying to get her hair away from the melting ice cream, but Aqua can't help the action. She's always been shy where romance is involved.

"But don't you think it's symbolic?" Aqua asks as she moves the ice cream around to get a better look at it.

"Symbolic for what?" Ven asks as he eyes Aqua's dripping ice cream bar curiously (and a bit hungrily, but Aqua's too zoned out to notice).

"The Master said he would give a clue about what our lesson will be tomorrow. He hasn't yet. But he gave these to us as he said that. Maybe _these_ are the clue."

"And you think the lesson has something to do with you, right?"

Color covers Aqua's face when she realizes how right Terra is. "How'd you-"

"I've known you for eight years, Aqua." Aqua slumps down to the ground, and Terra pets Aqua's head to comfort her.

Ven laughs. He doesn't want to embarrass Aqua more, but… "So you think just because its blue it has to do with you?" Ven asks with a hand to his chin.

"Of course not, Ven!" Aqua replies indignantly. "It's because it's sea-salt ice cream and my name means water. That's definitely a more logical reason."

All three apprentices laugh at that, and soon it's Aqua clutching her stomach at her own joke. When she calms down enough, she looks at Ven and Terra both before saying, "I'm being ridiculous, aren't I?"

"Aqua being ridiculous? I thought I'd seen everything." The voice comes from their Master. The apprentices hastily scramble to stand up, but it ends up being in vain. "Now, as you might have figured out, I will be showing you how to use ice cream as a Keychain."

"I thought _I'd_ seen everything." The words come from Terra. But it's Ven and Aqua who are first to fall in shock.

**Author's Note: -all cheer- I wrote VTA long after Ven showed up. Yay! And the award for using the element theme too much goes to… Shanna, by a landslide!**

**Seriously though… sea-salt ice cream **_**should**_** have been the flavor inspired by Aqua in BbS. It would have made more sense and been, well… symbolic. Hehe.**

**Anyway, I'd wanted to write a fanfic about VTA and sea-salt ice cream (because there's one for everyone else), and this is the result. **

**By the way, did anyone else find the ice cream Keyblades odd? As I saw in a comment for a YT video (Terra facing off against Xehanort), "XEHANORT! You WILL taste ALL seven flavors!" ROFL**

**And we are fifty percent done! -throws confetti- I'm so happy! What do you guys think so far?**


	51. Element

**Element**

"Sora, if you weren't so nice you'd be a womanizer."

"Huh!" The chestnut haired boy demands. Wakka laughs at Sora's reaction: he drops his new gaming device, his ice cream, and even his headphones fall off.

Sora goes to pick the items up, but is blocked when Kairi, Naminé, Xion, and Aqua do it for him. "Thanks girls." He says as he rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "I appreciate it, but you didn't have to do that." Where had they even _come_ from? Sora had thought that they'd been in the clothing store. Then again, girls were ninjas when it came to shopping.

"Don't worry about it, Sor. You would have done the same for us." Kairi blushes at using Sora's newly coined pet name, which in turn makes Sora blush.

"That's true!" Sora hastily replies. He'd take being hyper over being embarrassed any day.

Naminé—perhaps because of her power over Sora's memories—giggles slightly with a palm to her mouth.

_Has she read that memory already?_ _Note to self; don't use hastiness to cover up being embarrassed again. _

With an uneasy laugh, Sora purposefully keeps his gaze off of Wakka. "So what are you girls doing here?"

"Aqua's strength in magic has given her foresight. She knew that you were going to drop your things." Xion says with a shrug of her shoulders.

It's not lost to Sora that Aqua gives Xion a look of awe. Sora surmises that Xion must have figured that out for herself. The boy smiles in realizing Xion's apprenticeship with Aqua is going well.

"That's right. Your feel for magic has grown quite strong." Turning her attention from Xion to Sora, Aqua smiles sweetly at him. "Actually, I saw you breaking your new gaming system." Sora doesn't even have to look to where it lies on the ground to know she's right. "A quick time spell on it should fix it up."

It takes only a few moments of Aqua focusing her mana until the product is as good as new.

With a quick kiss from Kairi, and an order for him to be more careful, the girls depart for a perfume store.

"Yep," Wakka says with a smirk on his face. "I'd say those girls adore you. If you weren't so nice, you could probably have _all_ of them.

Sora decides not to inform Wakka that two of the girls were created from him, and that Aqua's thirteen years older than he is. "You're contradicting yourself, Wakka. If I wasn't so nice, they wouldn't adore me. And then I wouldn't be able to have them. Besides, I wouldn't want to use them like that. I'm just in my element when I'm around people, and that's that. Why are you saying this stuff, anyway?"

"No reason. Come on, let's go get some fencing gear."

Sora leaves it alone. But when they're leaving, and Lulu pays Sora more attention than Wakka, Sora discovers the answer.

**Author's Note: Inspired by **_**Chain of Memories**_**. "Sora always gets like this every time he's around a girl." ROFL And that I've been seeing Sora/Alice, Sora/Ariel, and Sora/TinkerBell stuff lately. It's gotten me thinking. I also wouldn't mind Sora/Jasmine, Sora/Mulan, Sora/Wendy. But of course I don't like these pairings seriously. It's just for fun. Sora/Kairi (and the other Canon couples) all the way! **

**P.S. Who else is happy that I didn't use the wind/earth/water theme in this? It's ironic that I've used that in many of these drabbles, but the prompt that calls for it makes me go in a different direction. LOL **


	52. On Top of the World

**On Top of the World**

"So, I have a crazy idea." Xion says with an uneasy smile and her hands behind her back. Roxas puts an arm around her shoulder, and Axel moves to smooth out Xion's hands.

"You can tell us anything, you know." Axel says after successfully taking her hands in his. "Lord knows I tell you things about me a lot." It's uncanny how Axel can laugh, but lock sincere eyes on Xion at the same time.

"Yeah!" Roxas replies taking the bait. He slaps Xion's shoulder rather roughly and all three Organization members stagger forward. They laugh for a moment, but Roxas is quick to finish his thought. "Your ideas are always so much better than ours."

It's a true statement. Roxas and Axel's ideas had consisted of painting their castle, stealing the pixie from Neverland, and cutting Xemnas' hair. None of these ideas had been received very well.

"Well," Xion says (making sure to look at her best friends an equal amount). "I just thought that if one of us isn't able to RTC early enough, that person should look for a clock tower in that world. Even if we're sitting on a different clock tower, we'll be able to look out at the setting sun and know where our hearts lie."

"You're being so sentimental, Xion." It's only after Axel speaks that the girl realizes her slip-up, and she instantly blushes.

Roxas, however, isn't paying attention to either action. "I think it's a great idea. Even with the world beneath our feet, we'll know who's at the top of our _own_ world."

The trio finishes their ice cream thoughtfully. And Xion feels a smile soften her face. Who was she to have said Roxas and Axel had bad ideas? "That was beautiful, Roxas."

As he smiles and looks over at her, she can only marvel at how beautiful _he_ looks. The setting sun gives him an angelic glow, and Xion realizes that Roxas is just that.

**Author's Note: You know the flashback of Roxas', after Xion's death, where Xion's watching the sunset, but turns to look at him with a smile? Yeah. The last scene was pretty much that. Except it's Roxas that turns to smile at Xion.**

**Review!**


	53. Zero

**Zero**

It isn't difficult for Vanitas to keep track of the Unversed. They are flagellant emotions of his, after all. The masked boy knows what each one is: anger, hate, rage, agony, and resentment... he even knows the amount of emotions he has.

Maybe that's why it's so apparent that his entire being makes zero sense. He watches Master Eraqus and his apprentices decorate the castle for Christmas. He hates all of the people there, hates the Holiday, and hates the decorations. Even so, he is jealous that he isn't among them. He wants to race Ventus, wants Terra to put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, and he wants the Master's approval. He wants Aqua's love.

The last thought makes Vanitas scoff at himself. He's so pathetic. Why should he want any of those unnecessary things?

There are days when he convinces himself he doesn't. But then things like lust (mostly for Aqua), and jealousy always make him covet what he doesn't have. Just as soon as he acknowledges his wants, pride makes him deem the worldly things unworthy.

It's a vicious cycle. One that Vanitas can only combat with stoic-ness. When he wakes up to find Aqua unconscious beside him, he fights the urge to kiss her; he walks away. When Ven implies that Vanitas doesn't have any friends, Vanitas just shrugs it off. When he dies realizing Xehanort never cared about him, he embraces the Darkness with open arms.

Who wants to live with such contradictory emotions, anyway? With no Light in him, Vanitas' being might as well be an unstable science experiment.

When Vanitas awakens at the Dark Margin, he smiles with happiness (the first time he's ever done such a thing). But it's short lived. Days later, he sees Aqua passing by. That's all it takes for the conflicting emotions to return. When he ends up smiling crookedly, when he acknowledges he doesn't mind confusing emotions is she's the cause, he finds he knows himself better than he ever had. But he also doesn't understand himself at all.

_Aqua..._

**Author's Note: Written because it would suck to be Vanitas. Seriously his emotions always go in circles. I feel bad for him.**

**Huh. This came out more VanAqua than I'd intended. But who cares? I love them together!**


	54. Snow 1

**Snow (1)**

"Do you like the snow?" Riku asks Naminé one day when the silence seems too deafening.

The _crinch_ sound that Naminé's crayon makes when falling onto her sketchpad is all that can be heard. Finally, the white witch clears her throat and answers in a sugary sweet voice. "I've never seen the snow in person, but Jack Skellington's memory," Naminé cuts off here when she sees the confused look on Riku's face. "He's someone connected to Sora," She says hastily. "Anyway, his memory has given me a good idea of what snowfall looks like."

Riku crosses his arms over his chest as he fights back a smile. Naminé was always so technical when she spoke. In many ways, Naminé reminded Riku of himself. "You didn't answer my question, Naminé."

Naminé shrinks down at this and flutteres her eyes embarrassedly. "I have nothing against it. But it seems too confining."

Riku follows Naminé's gaze as she looks about the room. It doesn't take a genius to figure out Naminé isn't afraid of being snowed in. No, she'd been trapped in areas of white without the cold flakes. "Naminé, would you mind coming with me?" Riku extends a hand towards the timid girl. He even opts to remove his blindfold.

The sincerity in his eyes is not lost to the Nobody. "Of course, Riku. But can I ask why you're acting this way?"

Riku frowns at that. How could this girl be Kairi's Nobody, and yet be so docile? It worries him. He vows then and there that he will help Naminé find her wings. "I know what it's like to feel trapped. When Ansem possessed me, the thought of snow—for whatever reason—was my only reprieve. I'd planned to take you to a world where it snows, but I think it's better for you to pick the world."

Naminé does just that. But Riku gives her an even greater gift than he'd planned: he teaches her to create Corridors of Darkness. "This way, no matter what happens, you can always return to your sanctuary."

It's after Naminé obtains her own heart that she realizes Riku is that sanctuary.

Two people that had: always wanted to be good, who'd messed up badly, who'd needed to make amends... found their Light in each other.

**Author's Note: Dedicated to Shire Folk. It's he that reminded me of my love for this pairing. I hope you like it;) And I'll reply to your e-mail more thoroughly later.**


	55. Short and Sweet

**Short and Sweet**

Sora walks up to Kairi's front porch with his head bowed, and his hands in his pockets. He doesn't know what he's planning exactly, but he's finally convinced himself to follow his heart.

It's a testament of their strong bond that she knows he's there (and that she doesn't turn him away at such a late hour). "Sora?" The auburn haired girl asks as she holds her hair down against the whipping wind. "I felt your heart's approach. You seem apprehensive. What's-"

The chestnut haired boy silences her as he presses his index finger against her lips. "I need to tell you something, Kairi."

Sora removes his finger from Kairi's lips only to receive a gulp and nervous reply from her. "Those words are never a good sign. What's this about?"

She never gets her answer. Instead, Sora heads off towards the play island. She follows after him, but it isn't until after they've rowed to the play island and gone inside the secret place that the conversation continues.

"Sora," Kairi complains as she stumbles around in the dark. "Why are we here? Couldn't this have waited until tomorrow?" Kairi won't admit it, but she's starting to freak out out. This is so much like the night that the island had been destroyed. The only difference is that Kairi had been zombie like then, and Sora had been the innocent bystander.

"I added to the drawing right before our departure." He says as his hand traces over the carved mural. A smile plays at Kairi's lips. The moon is lighting that area perfectly. It's almost as if it's destiny. "When did you add to it?"

Suddenly, Sora turns around to face her. It's only then that she realizes he's purposefully been looking away from her the entire time. There is something in his eyes, but Kairi can't figure out what. "The night the island was restored." It needn't be said that that was the same night the two had been separated. The knowledge stings the air like a bitter after taste.

"Kairi, I'm leaving tomorrow."

Kairi's breath hitches, but to her credit she doesn't outwardly show any signs of pain. "I thought you were leaving in two weeks."

Sora shrugs his shoulders, but it isn't the nonchalant way she's used to. Once again, he is carrying the weight of the worlds. "Things changed, I guess. The King wants us to meet at Master Yen Sid's place to become official Keyblade Masters."

Official Keyblade Masters. That meant they'd be gone forever then. Unable to keep her emotions at bay anymore, Kairi's eyes brim with tears. How she hated that stupid drawing now! Why hadn't she just told him how she felt? She must have been sobbing because she suddenly couldn't support her weight anymore. Sora is quick to catch her and cradle her in his arms. "I was wondering when you'd break," Sora says sadly, "These circumstances are too hard for even a Princess of Heart to bear. Kairi, I'll come back to you. I don't know if I'll be the short and sweet boy who wanted to share a paopu fruit with you, but you'll always have me."

Kairi shakes her head against Sora's chest. Every fiber of her being is begging her to keep her mouth shut. But she wouldn't have been Kairi if she didn't put everyone else's needs above her own. "But you shouldn't have to. I'm holding you back. The worlds need you more than I do, if it weren't for me, you'd probably already be a Keyblade Master."

Sora pushes Kairi's face away from his chest. He even has to shake her a few times to get her to look at him. "Why are you saying this, Kairi? I brought you here to tell you that I love you. I love you, Kairi. And I'm done letting such stupid things get in our way. How can you not understand that I only ever fought for you, that you're my strength? Kairi, I came her to tell you that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

_You're the fire that feeds Sora's anger._ The memory of Saïx's words haunt Kairi. She'd been used to get to Sora before. Who was to say it wouldn't happen again? It would be better if they were just friends. "Sora, I can't do this. I'm your weakness, I..." her voice trails off when her eyes lock onto the drawing. "Maybe it was more than shyness that kept us from sharing a paopu. As hard as it is to say this, maybe it was never meant to be. Maybe it was-"

Her words are instantly cut off when Sora's lips press against her own. Hot, passionate, desperate. These are all words Kairi had thought she'd understood. But with Sora's kiss she wonders if she'd ever really understood anything. His fingers intertwine in her hair as he clutches her tighter to him; her nails seem to scrape against his neck. All too soon they fall to the ground in an embrace as Sora tries to convince her of what is real. And as suddenly as the kiss had started, it ends. But Kairi doesn't even have time to recover from her high before Sora is holding her face in his hands. "If you didn't feel anything just now, if that wasn't the best moment of your life, if you didn't feel our hearts become one, I'll give you your wish and spend my life as a Keyblader. But if you recognize that our entire lives have been leading up to this, recognized destiny itself and how ridiculous you're being, then stop you self-depraciating thoughts. Show up when I leave tomorrow. Allow me to have your charm and promise to come back to you."

"And kiss you good bye, too?" Kairi tries to sound as if she's analyzing the offer.

She doesn't fool Sora. "That too." He says with his shining smile.

"You always keep your promises." Kairi muses.

"That I do." It's a testament of their strengthened bond that Sora can say that so easily. The blushing, and stammering boy she'd grown up with is long gone. And she wouldn't have had it any other way. She'd been a fool to try and give up her Sora. Her Sora. He really was that, wasn't he?

"Will you love me, Kai?" He asks while absent-mindedly stroking her cheek. Okay, maybe the nervous Sora wasn't completely gone.

"Paopu fruit's always been overrated." And it was. They didn't need some silly fruit to tie them together. They'd always been that way. Kairi brings her lips to Sora's. Her hands cover up the drawing.


	56. Snow 2

**Snow (2)**

Mickey walked with hand clasped in Minnie's. The two were currently walking towards the Audience Chamber. Minnie knew that Mickey was intent on doing something. A bit distracted, she barely heard him say, "Ventus can teach the children how to run away from Heartless and the like, Naminé can be our eyes and ears, but Sora will always be our go to guy."

The Queen smiled at her husband, but deep down she just wished he'd take a break. "Are you really sure about this, sweetheart?" Minnie asked with a bat of her eyes. "After all, we just won against Master Xehanort. Though I agree we should alert people to all of the worlds' danger, don't you think you should enjoy this moment of peace?"

Mickey looked at Minnie questionably, and Minnie wondered how they could be so different yet the same. "Gosh, Minnie. I understand where you're comin' from. And I know the fellas and ladies deserve a break, but don't you think everlasting peace is worth tiredness?"

"Well yes, but-" Minnie was cut off when they reached the very room they were seeking. Going through the smaller door, they quickly met up with Riku.

"Just who I wanted to see!" The King exclaimed with a smile and pat on Riku's shoulder. "How's the plan for connecting the worlds coming along?"

"Well, I went to this other world and ended up someplace called Narnia. I was thinking sense some worlds still have passage to others-"

Minnie never heard what Riku's plan was. He and Mickey had already descended into the Hall of the Cornerstone. If what she'd heard was anything to go by, they very well may have been investigating the door Merlin had conjured up over a year ago.

Minnie sighed a bit distressed, but quickly recovered to go inform Daisy of the plans (and where Donald would undoubtedly be going in the future).

...

It was only a few hours later (in Disney Castle time, anyway) that Mickey and Riku had returned to the castle. She'd learned they _had_ spent some time in the past, but had also gone to Narnia. When Minnie had stumbled upon them again, Riku had been nothing short of crestfallen. Minnie had immediately assumed the worst, but it seemed the only problem they faced was Mickey catching a cold.

"Apparently Mickey and snow don't mix." Riku said after explaining the type of environment Narnia had. "He got sick within minutes of being there. I'll be sure to bring Sora along next time. He fared well enough in The Land of Dragons' mountains."

"I'm sure Donald and Goofy will want to go as well." The trio, Minnie noticed, was nearly inseparable. She'd even had to assure Daisy many of times that Donald hadn't replaced her with his best friends. "But I doubt you'll be able to convince Mickey to stay put. I've tried to keep Mickey out of danger—and snow—for years, but it only makes him want to prove his tolerance." The mouse Queen laughed at the memories. Riku laughed too. But it was the last bit of laughing she'd hear for a while.

Yes, her days became filled with taking care of her husband. Though she constantly had to get him orange juice, cold cloths, and often times couldn't understand a word he was saying, she valued her time with him. She even told him that, "this is the most time we've spent together in three years."

She hadn't, however, meant to make him feel bad. Sickness affected everyone differently. But it always seemed to make Mickey notice things he might otherwise miss. "I'm sorry, Minnie. I guess I've been so set on protecting the worlds, I've forgotten how to be there for you. But I promise I will from now on."

Minnie kissed Mickey's forehead and stroked his face as she finally explained her feelings to him. "I don't resent you for all you've done, Mickey. You've helped so many people, and it's your pure heart that's always made me love you. I miss you at times, I worry about you, but I don't want you to put the world on hold for me."

Mickey looked up at Minnie then. She could tell from his eyes that the haze was clearing and that he was getting better. He never would have given her such a look of shock a few days ago. "But you've gotta admit I could've handled things better. I should've stopped by, I should have wrote more, I-"

This time, Minnie pressed her lips to Mickey's. He was instantly silenced. When Minnie laughed against his lips, he could only smile. "We may not have an everlasting peace yet. But we are experiencing peace now. It's a new era. Why don't we start trying to include each other with a clean slate?"

Mickey smiled eagerly at Minnie's idea. He held her hands in his as he looked towards the Hall of the Cornerstone. "I know! Why don't ya go to Narnia with me?"

Minnie laughed at that, and Mickey could only stare at her confusedly. There were things about Mickey that would never change. But she loved that about him, too. "I'd love to, Mickey."


	57. Friend

**Friend**

Sora's lips met with Kairi's in a searing kiss. The waitress—who was currently on her break—laughed at his intensity. "Sora," she tried to whisper, but it was no use, she always forgot herself around him. "Sora," she said again at a normal decibel, "My dad is coming to get me any minute now!"

Sora paused his actions, but his lips were now resting above her chest. Kairi ventured she was more distracted than she had been when he was kissing her. "Kairi," Sora finally said in a raspy voice, they hadn't, after all, been using their voices much. "Don't you love the feel of danger that brings?"

Kairi laughed, but couldn't help biting her lip apprehensively. "So you're only dating me to give the Mayor a heart attack?"

If Kairi had been talking to Riku, and she immediately reprimanded herself for thinking about Riku when she and Sora were having relations, he would have given her a "stop being an idiot" look. But being Sora, he looked at her curiously and batted his eyes doe like. "Is this too much for you, Kai?" The hand he rested on her cheek almost felt too good.

"No!" Kairi was quick to disagree. "But..." But she didn't want to just be a body, either.

"I'm sorry, love." Sora said as he rested his forehead against hers. "I really don't know how to revert to friend behavior." It was quite ironic, actually. They'd spent too long only being friends, and when they'd finally gotten together, they spent too much time being lovers. "I think my heart is just trying to carve its way out of my chest to get to you."

It wasn't the most elegant thing ever said. In fact, if thought over, it could have seemed gruesome. But Kairi had never understood (or agreed with) Sora more than in that moment. She brought her lips back to Sora's again. He was wide-eyed at first, but he couldn't resist his Kairi.

When Kairi thought about it, the thought of being caught _was_ a turn on. And when the two fell off the counter they'd been residing on, they could only laugh.

Well, they laughed. But it only led to more kissing. It was a good thing Kairi worked at Selphie's restraint...

**Author's Note: Inspired by Max and Liz from **_**Roswell**_**. You know… I always imagine SoKai as either really romantic, or the shy friends we see in the games. I can't write them in between those two things for whatever reason.**


	58. Test

**Test**

Sora gulps when his eyes lock on King Mickey. The King had long insisted that Sora call him Mickey, but the young boy finds it difficult on this day. Suddenly, Sora can relate to Aladdin much more than he'd thought possible.

_How am I supposed to do this? I can't even be responsible for my goldfish, I can't be confined, I can't, I can't, I can't!_

If Roxas hadn't long been released from him, Sora would have blamed his once Other for the panic attack. "Sora, look at me." Speaking of Roxas, his girlfriend Xion is currently straightening Sora's tie. "I was once your memories, Sora. You and I both know Mickey wouldn't have done this if he didn't think it was right. This _is_ right, Sora." The girl smiles sweetly at him, and Sora can only echo it. Yes, Mickey had been right to send Xion to comfort him. In ways, Xion can understand Sora better than he understands himself.

It's this reassuring thought that leads Sora out of Ansem's study. But then again, it could have been Donald and Goofy's pulling, too.

Eventually Sora finds himself standing in front of all of Radiant Garden. He is currently at the Bailey, but it isn't too hard for him to pretend he is somewhere else. Or sometime else. "He's all yours, Kairi." He hears Xion say deftly before she goes to find Roxas, Lea, and Naminé.

"Will you breathe, dude?" Another day he would have realized that it wasn't Kairi—the breath-taking Princess he was currently gaping at—that had said that. The Keyblade Master rubs his eyes tiredly, and by the time he's opened them, Riku has stepped forward and put a hand on Sora's shoulder. "We wouldn't want you to croak your first day of-"

Kairi elbows Riku in the ribs and steps over to Sora. Taking his hands in hers, Kairi gazes at him with nothing short of love. "Sora don't doubt yourself this day. You didn't doubt that it was right to free my heart; you didn't doubt that it was right to chase after Riku, and you didn't doubt yourself about saving our dear friends. Don't doubt yourself now. Everything you've been through has been a test, a test leading to this moment. A test you've passed with flying colors."

"Kairi..."

Sora doesn't get a chance to thank the love of his life before King Mickey is guiding him to look down at the crowd. When he does just that, when he sees the Lost Boys, the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee, his childhood friends, his family, Ven, Terra, and Aqua, Vanitas... Sora knows he should have never doubted this. It is for all of these people—all of the people who needed Light—that he would do his best, that he would be...

"The High King, Sora!" Mickey places a crown on Sora's head. But the gems that rest on it are nothing compared to the people he treasures. He feels a tear stream down his cheek, and it's more than just Hayner, Pence, and Olette that smile for him. No, everyone smiles, laughs, and cheers for their new King.

**Author's Note: Ugh. I think I failed at keeping the ending for this one a secret. Oh well.**

**Honestly, I wouldn't mind if the series ended like this. By the time the games are over, I imagine Sora would be an amazing King for the (undoubtedly) united worlds. It may seem a bit odd that Vanitas is there, but imagine that Sora's shone him the light, too. Another reason why Sora will be a good King.**

**P.S. I listened to "Shattered" by Trading Yesterday when I wrote this. It really seems to fit.**


	59. Princess

**Princess**

Roxas and Axel both smiled when thinking about their girl friend. Just moments ago Xion had fallen asleep against Roxas' shoulder. As the young boy looked at Destiny Islands' setting sun, he found it somehow appropriate. "She's exhausted." Roxas murmured as he brushed her hair from her eyes.

Axel—perhaps to keep the conversation going—jumped up on the paopu fruit tree and sat beside the dozing girl. The pyromaniac was instantly hiding a blush as Xion fell onto his lap. Even then, she did not awaken. "This is what you get for keeping secrets." Axel laughed as he gazed at her innocent sleeping face. When she was like this, it was so easy to pretend that nothing was wrong. But it didn't take long for Axel's eyes to fall on Roxas. The redhead smirked before saying; "I'm surprised you're not chastising me for what I just said."

"Why would I? She's running herself ragged. And I want her to share her concerns with us."

Axel looked at Roxas for a good while. It was obvious that something had matured the boy. Though Axel was glad Roxas wasn't so naïve anymore, he was disappointed to learn they hadn't protected Roxas from everything he didn't know. Axel had an amazing poker face though, and Roxas would never ferret out what he'd really been thinking. Axel's face split into a grin; his eyes sparkled, and Roxas knew he was preparing a joke. "Don't you wish she didn't have any concerns? Some prince you are! I'd be much better suited for a girl like Xion!"

Roxas stared at Axel blankly, but chose to forfeit some of his questions. "How did chivalry get involved in this conversation?"

Axel couldn't help it. He laughed uncontrollably and woke Xion up. But proving just how tired she was, she rolled down onto the little islet below them and just went back to sleep. "You've never been to the Princesses' worlds have you, Roxas?"

When Axel got no response from Roxas, he thought it best to demonstrate his point. Picking up Xion, he cradled her in his arms, and sang her a lullaby. "This," He said between verses, "is how you treasure a girl, Roxas."

Roxas crossed his arms over his chest as he started to feel (another) emotion he shouldn't have been able to. "I could have done that, you know."

It is Xion, and not Axel, who responds. "You two have the strangest conversations when you think I'm asleep."

Mortification at Xion's prank is quick to fall on Axel. He makes sure Xion is looking at him when he informs his friends, "We're never going to the beach again."

"But Axel," Roxas protests in a tone eerily similar to Axel's joking one. "Don't you know how to treasure a girl's dreams?" At that, the blond Nobody pushed his best friend into the water. When Axel had surfaced, he scowled at his laughing friends and spat water at them. He'd never admit it, but innocent days like this were all he'd ever wanted. He'd end up petitioning Saïx for many more days off. The Destiny Islands' beach had just become his new favorite place.

**Author's Note: This is an extended version of the cutscene "Xion's Dream". I believe that scene really happened. Besides, Xion deserved to go to the beach with them. And I needed to write them someplace different than the Clock Tower. **


	60. Future

**Future**

"Do you ever think about our future, Terra?" Aqua asks one day when she and her boyfriend are strolling through the park. They're touching each other as much as possible for polite company, but Terra knows it's not enough for Aqua. It's not enough for him either.

Terra didn't know a lot. When he'd been possessed by Xehanort, that seemed to come into sharper focus each day. But the one thing he would stake his life on, something he'd known ever since his blue orbs had met another's, was that he belonged with Aqua. He loved Aqua, and he couldn't imagine any place better than being with her.

Her warm smiles, her eyes that guarded him more than they did her, her forgiveness for all he' done... Simply put, Aqua took his breath away.

"Terra?" She says gently when she notices—as only she would—that his mind's drifted.

Looking into her eyes, he aims to smile with his own. He squeezes her hands and puts them over his heart. It's his way of saying, "I'm still here. I'm still me."

It's because of this familiar gesture that Aqua begins to backtrack. She blushes scarlet, and begins to speak in a fast pace. "I'm sorry, Terra. You just got freed. Of course you wouldn't want to be tied down. You did say that you only believe in the present now. I'm so stupid for-"

Aqua's cut off as Terra silences her with a kiss. It's by no means their best kiss (he's really only kissing her to get her attention), but it's not bad either. "Aqua," he reprimands while holding her face in his hands. "When are you going to understand that you're all I see? You brought me happiness, companionship, and love for the first time. And when I was possessed, it was thoughts of that that let me hold onto myself. Past, present, or future... you're all I see."

Tears streamed down Aqua's face at Terra's admission. It was much like when she'd learned Sora would come and save her. Her voice was laced with the same hope when she spoke, "Terra, you're all I've ever known, too. You'd felt outshined by my, Ven, and the Master's Light but your Darkness—a part of you I've always coveted—allowed me to see you better than anyone. We were meant to compliment each other. I think our endings had always been leading to this future. It was the only way we could have truly faced each other."

**Author's Note: For some reason, I don't think you guys will fully understand the ending. Maybe when the challenge is over I'll expand this into a one-shot. I think it'll make more sense that way. Sorry.**


	61. Butterfly

**Butterfly**

As long as Hayner had known Olette, he'd always associated her with a monarch butterfly. Her favorite color was orange like Twilight Town's resident butterfly was colored, she came out of her cocoon after seeming shy, and she always encouraged Hayner to spread his wings and try something new.

In fact, when they'd been seven, she'd convinced him to jump off his shed and learn to fly. When Olette had seen she'd been wrong about him being able to fly, she purposefully jumped in Hayner's way to break his fall. She'd ended up breaking her foot pretty badly, but it had ended up being a memory he'd always cherish. It had been that day that Hayner had fallen in love with Olette, and it had also been the day he realized he meant the same to Olette.

After Olette had broken her ankle, she'd been forced to use a scooter to get to and from class. Though she'd deemed it social suicide, she'd still raced down the hall (looking like a flying butterfly to Hayner) giggling all the way. Eventually a teacher stopped Olette and demanded to know what she was so happy about. "I broke my ankle!" Olette explained it like she had won an award or something. "But I broke Hayner's fall. Don't you see? If my ankle wasn't broken, Hayner could be _really_ hurt."

The teacher took the moment to look at both kids before a smile broke out on her face. She gave the girl one punishment, "You'll have to invite me to the wedding now."

Though Hayner and Olette always knew they'd probably get married one day, they took their time when it came to dating. They knew that the wait would lead to the emergence of something spectacular.

**Author's Note: Inspired by things that actually happened in my life. When I was in elementary school, a boy named Kane jumped off his shed because he thought he could fly, but he just ended up breaking his ankle. And my dear friend Lindsey also inspires this. She currently has a dislocated and broken ankle. Damn you ice! Anyway, she's now using a scooter to go to school. I know you're probably not reading this, Linny. But if you are, I hope your ankle heals soon. –hugs-**

**Actually, the ice is VERY evil where I'm at. I just remembered another friend of mine's brother has a fractured ankle because he fell on the ice. WTH?**

**Oh! I just remembered something else that somewhat inspired this: "Escape" by Alacquiene. Mainly when she details that scene in BbS where Aqua strives to break Ven's fall when he's falling off the cliff. It's funny. I'd never really analyzed that until her story. Anyway…**


	62. Wild

**Wild**

Sora would always remember the day he met Goofy's son Max. After all, it wasn't every day that someone through a wild party Sora got blamed for. The accuser, non-shocking to everyone, was none other than Donald. "I blame you for this!" Donald said as he glared at his fellow world traveler. If it had been the good old days, Sora reckoned they might have gotten into a magical duel. But that would have done more bad than good. The dining hall was already a wreck.

"What are we blaming my best bud for?" Max asked as he sauntered to the front of the crowd and draped an arm over Sora's shoulder. Behind the friends, Riku was snickering, and Sora wondered if it was as apparent to everyone else that Max and Roxanne had been making out.

"For ruining your eighteenth birthday!"

Goofy, who had every right to be biased, could only scratch his head and look at the duck questioningly. "Sora didn't ruin Max's birthday, did he? We're all having a fine time!"

Donald tapped his foot on the ground irritably. Sora could hear Mickey and Minnie laughing in the background, and Sora mentally wished Mickey would go on journeys with Donald. Had he forgotten how threatening the duck could be? "Now Donald," Sora tried to reason while stepping away, "it was just a tiny food fight. It hardly ruined Max's birthday." Sora could tell he was having no effect on the enraged animal, so instead he opted to summon his Keyblade and prepare to deflect any stray magic attacks thrown his way.

"Ugh. You fail as a Keyblade Master, Sora." The crowd parted much the same way the Red Sea had parted for Moses as Aqua headed to the front of the room. "Cleanus Speediosis" the female Master said with a wave of her hands. In seconds, the room was the sparkling hall they'd found it in. Everyone stared at Aqua as she returned to the concession stand she'd been at. Aqua could only huff and complain that people should be more familiar with magic.

"When do you think someone's gonna tell her they're more shocked at her miniskirt than anything else? Aqua's old enough to be my-"

"Watch it, Sora!" There was a dangerous note in Aqua's voice.

Sora laughed a bit helplessly, but Kairi was quick to help him. "You're old enough to be his sister. That's what you were going to say, right Sora?" It was in that moment that Sora cursed the Gods on Mount Olympus for creating corsets. Kairi looked too gorgeous! And though Sora had wanted to see Aqua's reaction if he hadn't corrected himself, he found himself agreeing with Kairi.

Aqua simply opted to give Sora a pat on the back as she told him, "You're a whipped little Keyblade Master, aren't you?" But it could have been worse. Terra looked especially threatening to anyone who might disrespect Aqua.

"So, another crisis has been avoided!" Naminé exclaimed cheerfully If anyone would have met the soda addicted girl a year ago, they would have never believed she could be so _carefree_.

"Yep!" Max replied just as chirpily. "But you know, if I didn't love Roxanne, and if Terra's muscles weren't so threatening, I would want to try my luck with Aqua."

"Well, it's a good thing that things are as they should be, then. You wouldn't look good with Aqua." The circle of friends could only stare at Ven in shock. Had he actually made a (good) joke?

Laughing with a new excitement at the prospect, Max held up a glass of sparkling grape juice and proclaimed, "To my eighteenth birthday!"

No one got to return Max's gesture. The doors opened with an echoing thud. And an enraged Daisy exclaimed, "Donald, why did you plan a party in my room?"

In the end nothing was as wild as dodging Daisy's magic attacks. Donald had nothing on his girlfriend. "I blame you for this, Donald!" Sora raged. They _would_ be having a magical duel later. As Sora got hit with a bolt of lightning, he knew he wouldn't rest until Donald was a fried duck.

**Author's Notes: LOL some bits were inspired by **_**The Nanny**_**. And also Shire Folk for having Max in his stories. I so want Max to be in KH. Anyway, I don't know how I feel about this piece. On one hand, I love it and want to expand it into a one-shot. But I also hate it somehow:/ What do you guys think?**


	63. Kiss

**Kiss**

Sora had seen many kisses on his journey: Aladdin and Jasmine, Eric and Ariel, Shang and Mulan... he'd thought he'd have the mechanics down pat when he received his own first kiss. But he never thought he'd have a mental breakdown when he kissed the water maiden.

Water maiden... Sora staggered backwards (away from Kairi's lips) as he realized those words were not his own. He clutched his head in agony as a memory, that wasn't his own, assaulted him.

_"What are you doing, Vanitas?"_ _It was strange, though he could see Aqua and someone else (Vanitas?) as clear as day, he had no idea where the two were. They seemed to be in a violet abyss, and Sora found himself wondering if the scene he was seeing had really happened._

_"I'm showing you how powerless you really are, water maiden." The boy—that Sora had no other name for than Vanitas—slammed Aqua's head into a dark cliff. Sora didn't have to see Aqua's drifting eyes to know she was going under. The resounding crack that had been heard clearly hinted at a concussion. But before Aqua could blackout, Vanitas had snagged her lips with his. He shoved her back against the cliff as the kiss began to heat up. Was it because Aqua's injury that it seemed she was obliging him? Or did anyone give in to the Darkness eventually?_

_When Vanitas pulled away from Aqua, it was only to have blood spat in his face. "Go to Hell!"_

_"It looks like we're already there."_

Sora let out a sound equal to that of wounded animal. He was back in the present, but things were different. For one: Kairi and Yen Sid were leaning over his bed, and talking frantically. Sora couldn't make himself listen to what they were saying. No. Instead, he was remembering one of his own memories.

…

"Sora?" Kairi had asked with innocent twilight colored eyes, "What do you think the future holds for us?"

Sora and Kairi's hands had been intertwined as he brought her to a gorgeous cliff overlooking a spectacular waterfall. It had been the middle of spring, and the lilac petals floating around made for a spectacular view. "I don't know if I believe in the future. Because it looks like we're already there." Sora had used the opportune moment to give Kairi a promise ring.

…

Who was Vanitas? Sora had to find out! Why did he look and sound like him? Why did they say similar things? It was as if Sora was scratching on a barrier of his mind. He knew it shouldn't have been unlocked, but he couldn't help it. All too easily the scene with Vanitas and Aqua continued.

_"We're in the Darkness, Aqua. When are you going to admit you're a part of it like every other human?" He asked as he stroke the raving girl's face._

_She turned her head up against his ministrations, but it was to no avail. "You're not human." She said as if it made all the difference in the world._

_"As if you're human." Vanitas retorted saucily. But it wasn't that that turned Sora's veins to ice. _

It was when Vanitas separated from the memory and looked over at Sora. "Aqua and I are anomalies of people, but we actually are human. But you never have been human, have you Sora?"

Sora wanted to deny Vanitas' words with every fiber of his being. But somehow, it hit home. He wasn't human, was he? Had he ever been? Sora ends up screaming for a plethora of reasons.

And Kairi tried to guide Sora out of his own mind, the way she'd guided his heart. "I love you, Sora." Kairi kisses his temple.

**Author's Note: Wow. The Sora and Kairi flashback was a lot like the prompt "Future". I hadn't intended that. Mainly written because I wanted to go in a different direction for this prompt. Inspired by a story idea I had, but I don't know if I'll finish it.**

**Who else thinks Sora's something other than human? Seriously, talking with people on kh13, I swear in a later game Sora will be revealed to be something other. Kind of like how Ansem the Wise thought Xehanort was super human. Well, please review!**


	64. Sugar and Spice

**Sugar and Spice**

Aqua sat with her best friend Terra while contemplating the perfect candy recipe. Terra perhaps found the situation more pressing than Aqua, and he was a little miffed he couldn't help the magician better. "Well," Terra said with a hand to his chin, "maybe you could try a spell for goodwill. Maybe then you'll be allowed to find the perfect candy recipe. But if you do find it, leave sugar and spice out of mine."

Aqua stuck her tongue out at Terra, and very difficultly resisted the urge to go play with her dollies. "The Master wanted us to find a way to benefit everyone. But candy flavors are hardly people, so this is a stupid idea. Let's try something else."

Terra slammed his hand down on the counter, and Aqua jumped a bit in surprise. But much to her relief she didn't cry. "I'm not trying to make the candy flavors feel united, but if _you_ were it makes sense why your stupid spell isn't working."

Aqua huffed annoyed. She had thought it was what _he'd_ meant. She'd spent a good fifteen minutes with that idea when she could have been creating new chalk colors? What was the world coming to? "What did you mean, Terra?"

Sighing—much like the Master, but Aqua knew not to tell Aqua this—he said, "Certain candy companies go out of business because their flavors don't sell. If you can create an ultimate candy that has all flavors then we can give them to store owners, and no one will go out of business."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh." Terra replies a bit snidely.

Aqua takes a moment, perhaps wondering if spending time with this boy has given her cooties, and ponders how to react next. In the end, she doesn't ponder long. She runs over to where Terra's sitting and hugs his legs. "That's a great idea, Terra. I don't know if I understand it all, but I'm sure I can find a spell to help now!"

Aqua does just that. When they give the newly created candy to Master Eraqus he's happy for more than its taste. Terra and Aqua had finally worked together! Not only that, but they'd succeeded—albeit childishly—in coming up with something that could help the worlds.

Master Eraqus never gives away their candy. First, he had to show Terra and Aqua the benefit of creating for one's self. But mostly he fears just looking at the candy could give people diabetes.

Maybe that's why—more than ten years later—Eraqus is surprised to find Ven's created similarly tasting ice cream. But he should have known Terra and Aqua would have shared the treasure with their surrogate brother. They teach him many other amazing recipes, too. But it's not the same as it was with Terra and Aqua.

If you would have asked Master Eraqus, you would have known before anyone else that the former four and five year old would have grown into something sugary sweet.

**Author's Note: Obviously Terra and Aqua were four and five in this one. Just imagine at the end they've all been rescued, and Ven makes everyone ice cream in Disney Town! So this was somewhat inspired by Jimmy Neutron. But they made a candy with all flavors for a different reason. The outcome was also quite different. Oh! In this story, Aqua's like the fairies and can only use good magic. Review! **


	65. Magnet

**Magnet**

"Say Kairi..." The red haired girl stifles a giggle at Riku's word choices. Her best friend is mocking Sora, and it's not hard to figure out why. Ever since Kairi had met Sora, he'd often opened conversations that way. In fact, Kairi felt as if the words were magnetized and pulled at Sora to say them.

This was exactly why Kairi was hiding her laughter. Though it was enjoyable to poke fun at Sora, she had to admit she was glad he hadn't changed. Had it really been two years since that day?

Crossing his arms over his chest, Sora glared at the fiery girl. "Wow. You're laughing? It's worse coming from you of all people."

Riku shoots Kairi a look. Perhaps he regrets teasing his friend. Or perhaps not. Riku—for whatever reason—quickly stocks off and leaves the two friends alone.

"Sora?" Kairi begins guiltily, "What's wrong?"

"The fact that you still think I can't act. Don't you know I wanted to be alone with you?"

Kairi batted her eyelashes a bit coyly and smirked. "Don't you think I can act—and plan—better than you?"

**Author's Note: Poor Riku. He got played. Kairi kind of played Sora, too. Those crazy kids. I imagine this is sometime right before Sora tells Kairi how he feels. Come on, KH3. Let's have a flashback of them expressing their love after Sora gets back. Those two need to get together already! Then again, it looks like they're only on the island a short time before they leave again…**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like this one. It's not my best because I was mainly trying to get this out of the way to write something else. I hope it's not too awful though. Review! Even if it's to tell me this chapter epically fails.**


	66. Temptation

**Temptation**

It's always there for Leon. The temptation to go back to how he had been; the idea that it was less painful to be alone. After all, it was bad enough he'd lost his own world. He had then nearly lost Cid, Yuffie, and Aerith with Radiant Garden's destruction. For the longest time he'd lost Rinoa...

Kairi, of all people, had always been the one to comfort him in Traverse Town. She'd say things like, "Don't you think benefiting the others is worth a bit of pain?" or "You're more capable than you know." But what he'd always remember was the way Kairi confronted him—before returning to her restored world—and told him, "You have some of the strongest love I've seen in your heart. Don't you want Hollow Bastion to be greater than it was? You've guarded your gift, but you don't know how to let people in anymore."

Leon would never tell Kairi how right she'd been, or how she'd helped him. But when he looked into her own battle worn eyes—eyes tormented from inner struggles rather than physical ones—he promised himself he'd do all it took to protect his Princess. He would share his love, and Kairi's warm smiles always kept the temptation at bay.

**Author's Note: Don't know what inspired this one. I think it's Laguna, in _Dissidia 012_, seemingly poking fun at the way Squall thinks. Anyway, I really like this one. I imagine Kairi (who does remind me of Rinoa somewhat) could help Leon this way. And if it's not obvious, this happens when Kairi's in Leon's (Yuffie, Aerith, and maybe Cid and Merlin's, too) care while she's in Traverse Town.**


	67. Hero

**Hero**

It truly was ironic that Terra's dream of being a Master—the dream that had given him the life he cherished—had cost him everything. He'd thought he'd lost his Master's respect, he'd alienated himself from Ven and Aqua, but most of all it cost him his life. All because he couldn't stand that he wasn't a Master. Couldn't stand there was Darkness in him. So why had he embraced it? Why had he pushed away the woman he loved when she was only trying to help him?

Terra had thought that Aqua was pleased to have become a Master. When they'd talked after defeating the Trinity Armor he'd thought she was arrogant about it. But that proved how little he actually knew her, didn't it?

Terra is conscious when he and Aqua get pulled into the Darkness. He wants to say so much to her. He wants to do so much. But it's to no avail. Ever since Xehanort had taken hold of him, figuratively and literally, he's been unable to truly fight his way free. In the end, it lessens his heartache yet it increases it, too.

Aqua grabs onto Terra's hand and puts her Keyblade into it. He doesn't have to hear her speak the words to know she's thinking them.

_Take away my ability to wield; I never wanted this without you. All I've ever wanted to do is protect you and Ven, and now I have the chance to save you. Take what was rightfully yours._

Somehow, Terra finds himself crying. How had he let a stupid title dictate his entire life? Why had he let everything go? But more than that, why did Aqua have to pay the price for what he'd done? Terra had known the path of Darkness would end up costing him. But he would have never guessed that Aqua would become the sacrifice.

What hurt the most was Aqua would never see his side of the story. She'd never know why he'd done what he had. And she'd never know how much he loved her.

Aqua had thrown everything away for him. Why hadn't he done that for her? It was that thought right there that gave the Lingering Will life.

_"I will set this right."_

**Author's Note: Inspired by Alacquiene. It is she that made me see how significant Aqua giving Terra her Keyblade was. **


	68. Fire

**Fire**

Sora was constantly remembering things during the Mark of Mastery. The young boy wondered if that itself was what the test was all about. Kairi. Ever since the girl had shown up on the islands, she'd set fire in both Sora and Riku's veins. She influenced a large portion of them, and each found themselves fighting for the Princess' affections.

And they really had been fighting, hadn't they? Before Sora's life had been turned upside down, he would have easily told Tidus (and anyone else), it was just fun and games. But he couldn't lie to himself anymore. Their wanting of Kairi had just been a catalyst that would affect the rest of their lives. Sora ventured it was why Riku had trouble with his Darkness, and why Sora had Darkness in his heart at all. As he looked up at Traverse Town's moon, Sora wondered if it would have been better if they'd never met Kairi. She wouldn't be suffering without them, they wouldn't have known of other worlds, and Sora and Riku probably would have stayed chummy their entire lives.

But a world without Kairi was a bland world indeed. It was she that gave Sora the will to fight, that allowed him to see things he might not otherwise. And he had to admit that all they had gone through had made their bonds stronger.

Pulling out the aged lucky charm, Sora looked at it with a smile. The feeling of it in his hand was something he knew he couldn't live without. Kairi brought brilliancy and beauty to his life. And Sora knew without her the stars would have never seemed to shine.

_I love you, Kairi. When this is all over I'll tell you just that. I'll give you all of me, and I know our bonds will grow stronger still._

**Author's Note: Somewhat inspired by the video, ****[ I'll Tell You ] by ****ehikari014 on YouTube. Gah. I can't wait for 3D (possibly BbSV2), and KH3. I miss Sora, Riku, and Kairi. I need future scenes with them! SoKai ones especially. **


	69. Robot

**Robot**

Setzer closed his eyes when one of his many followers'—though he fancied them, they were really just a distraction—eyes had leveled on him. She'd looked too much like Terra. Terra Branford.

Just like that, his mind was circling down paths that he would have rather forgotten. How was it that he'd been able to defeat someone such as Kefka, but had lost his home to the Heartless? Terra, Locke, Celes, Relm... what would all of his companions think of him if they saw him now? Why had he decided to turn away from who he really was? He'd asked Rucksack to throw the match for him; Setzer even had to scoff at his own weakness.

Once again, he thought of Terra. She'd suffered through so much. Terra had been used as if she were a robot; Kefka had wanted to abuse Terra's strong abilities in magic. Terra had been so shaken, and discouraged by her awesome power. It had seemed the girl had feared her timidity more than anything. She hadn't believed she could handle her power.

Setzer wished more than anything he could tell the esper/human hyrbid how strong she really was. She was so much stronger than him. Terra's body ached with the need to do something worthwhile: he wanted to journey again. He could only hope such a chance was in the cards.

**Author's Note: So, for some reason I've decided to somehow include every Final Fantasy that has a character in KH. Here's my story about Setzer. I would have liked to write about Terra though… if only she'd appear in KH. Anyway, I just realized that Luxord and Setzer would be amazing friends. LOL And I guess this is technically the Virtual Twilight Town's Setzer. After all, he did mention his bribing of Rucksack (Roxas). LOL**

**Oh! I didn't list all of the part members names because it would take too long;) I just listed my favorites. LOL **


	70. Oasis

**Oasis**

Lightning bared her teeth as one of the Heartless' tentacles tore into her skin. Bringing her gunblade down in a wide arc, the remaining number of Shadows, Invisibles, and Defenders were quick to disappear. The soldier pushed her bangs from her eyes as she wondered how such base creatures had destroyed her homeland. Her memory of Cocoon's (and Pulse's) destruction was sketchy at best. The pink haired girl wondered idly if the answer rested somewhere in the oasis of her mind.

Speaking of things she didn't want to think about, Snow had gone off the grid. If Lightning had to guess, her idiot brother-in-law had probably gotten intercepted in trying to save Serah. Growling irritably, Lightning slashed her gunblade against the door that separated her from the rest of the party. It had been a Keyblader comrade that had put the barrier up. No one had been expected the mission to go sour. Well, Lightning knew she could handle anything as long as one fact remained true: "That brute better keep Serah safe from harm or I'll-"

Lightning lost her train of thought as she felt Hope—the only ally she had with her—put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "She'll be fine, Light. It's not like it's the first time Snow's had to try and save Serah."

Despite herself, Light couldn't help but smile. "You're right. It'll only be a matter of time before Serah's screaming the name 'Claire' and jumping into my arms."

Hope laughed at that, but couldn't deny it. "Then Snow will probably ask you if you're ready to be an aunt or something."

Lightning severely hoped it'd be a long while before mini Snow's came into existence (their world was still very much gone), but she smiled anyway.

Lightning brought her gunblade up over her head when she heard rustling on the other side of the barrier. But when she saw a shock of blue hair, she relaxed her stance and followed Aqua to the other side of the building.

_Everything will be all right_. Lightning found herself thinking. Unknown to her, as Hope trailed behind her, he was thinking the same thing.

**Author's Note: I know what you're thinking. But there's a Lightning avatar in Re: Coded so it counts! Besides, I imagine FFXIII characters will show up in KH eventually. Square seems to want to keep it in the spotlight. By the way, are there any other FF character avatars that aren't in the game? I can't even use the avatar menu because no one I know owns the game. And my one friend that does own it, (I even bought the game for him) doesn't live in town anymore!:(**

**Anyway, what do you guys think about Lightning/Hope? This one-shot isn't of them (even if it seems that way), but I'm just curious. I sort of like them together. But then I like Hope/Vanille, and Snow/Lightning (somewhat, but I still prefer Snow/Serah), too. I even like Fang/Vanille. Though I don't typically like yaoi or yuri, it's kind of hard not to notice this pairing. Especially since Fang was originally supposed to be a guy… **


	71. Valentine

**Valentine**

Roxas had known right away who he wanted his Valentine to be. It was not a responsible brunette with emerald eyes. It was not the raven-haired beauty he'd spent an entire year with. It was also not a white witch that was enchanting for more reasons than one. It wasn't even the redhead with smiling eyes that his original self loved.

It was a shop clerk. Roxas blushed when he remembered Olette all too easily noting how happy he looked in a picture with her. He was her favorite customer, and she was his favorite sweetheart. She sold accessories, but candy, too. Roxas wished more than anything he could give her some on the special day.

"She always gave me the best chocolates on Valentine's."Roxas muses inside his Somebody's head.

_"I could always let you go to the virtual Twilight Town and see her."_ Sora offers to the other side of his heart. And it's very tempting to Roxas. Warm smiles, funny stories, and a lot of product buying replays in his head. In the end, Roxas decides to take Sora up on the offer. Sora could live a short while without his other half. Neither boy was selfish, so Roxas was able to go for the short time.

The boy was more than happy when he was able to eat her chocolates. He'd even gone and bought her a rare treasure: fruit flavored candies. Her reaction was not to tell Roxas she loved him, or that they should be together. She simply pulled out a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries and shared some with him. Yes, they really did compliment each other perfectly.

**Author's Note: Written because I get sick of shipping wars. Why not ship this pairing? It gives as many hints as others do. LOL If you're wondering this is the girl mentioned (and that you talk to) on the first day in KH2. She doesn't sell candy though (that we know of). LOL**

**Also, the "rare treasure" that is fruit flavored candy is sort of an inside joke. My one club sold candy (all the time) to raise money. And we realized our parents bought more chocolate, where people our age bought more fruit flavored candy. Oddly enough, we didn't get many people buying both…**


	72. Shooting Star

**Shooting Star**

When Axel had decided to kidnap Kairi, he never thought she'd become like his shooting star in an otherwise colorless sky. Each day he held her prisoner, was another day he lost munny. Yes, he gave the princess sea-salt ice cream everyday that he held onto her. Breakfast, lunch, supper, it didn't matter. Kairi would always oblige him as she looked at the setting sun. It was true that Axel also brought her to the Clock Tower. As she looked at the town below her, not once fearing the height, she reminded him of someone from a half remembered dream. The setting sun making her auburn locks look black also added to the effect.

"Do you hate me, Axel?" Kairi asks one day when she's not eating the tasty substance.

"Why would you think that? You know, for a Princess of Heart you can be quite melancholy. Am I pushing your buttons or something?"

Kairi smiles a bit at that, but then puts a hand on her arm as she looks at him self-consciously. "I'm just wondering how you got the idea to torture hostages with ice cream."

Axel slapped the ledge they both sat on as he laughed at that. Kairi didn't seem like the humorous type, but perhaps he'd misjudged her. Honestly, Axel barely remembered he had kidnapped Kairi. There was just something about her... something that made him consider rethinking his plans of reviving Roxas. He could be content with a new plan. He'd always been flexible. And if Kairi's attitude was anything to go by, she actually liked him too. But Sora was definitely something to worry about. That boy always seemed to be a hurtle in Axel's way. "I'm sorry I kidnapped you, Kairi. I'm telling the truth when I say I only wanted to see a friend."

"You're using the past tense now?" Kairi asks him with a coy smile and raised eyebrow.

"Well, I guess one can always make new friends."

"But they can never replace the old ones, can they?"

And just like that, Axel's plan comes crashing down. No. He can't forget about Roxas. But Kairi wouldn't forget Sora and Riku either. It was stupid to want to be friends with Kairi. Odd even. So why was it so tempting?

In the end, Axel's not surprised when Kairi tries to escape him. He almost condones it; she was a clever girl. She had headed for the old mansion while he was sleeping, and as he faces her down, a feeling of nostalgia creeps in. "Kairi… what are you gonna do?" He yells a bit hurt.

Kairi is sad, too when she replies, "I've decided that I have to go back to where I belong."

Axel heaves a sigh at that. That was the thing about shooting stars. They were bright when you laid eyes on them, but they eventually stopped being seen. It was meant to be that way.

Axel let Kairi go.

**Author's Note: "…from a half remembered dream." I'm not even gonna lie. I totally stole that from **_**Inception**_**. It just worked! And I love that I got to draw so many Xion parallels. The pushing buttons part is a particular favorite of mine. Well, I hope you like this. I've been planning it for awhile, and I **_**really**_** like it. I hope we get to see something like this in BbSV2. **


	73. Positive

**Positive**

Sora was about to leave Atlantica, but it was with a heavy heart. He'd really come to care for Ariel, and he only wished they could take her with them. Still… she was positive she'd get to see the world someday. And that was enough for the spiky haired teen. After all, it had been that kind of thought that had fueled him (mostly Riku and Kairi) to create a raft. If she had the will, she'd make it out of there someday.

"You know, my world's similar to yours, Ariel. It's the sea eclipsed by a beach."

"Really?" The red-haired girl asked as she examined her dinglehopper whilst holding back tears.

"Yep. And I got out of there. You will too, Ariel."

Surprising every party involved, Ariel dropped the dinglehopper, dove at Sora, and caught him in her arms. "Thank you, Sora. But I don't care about the environment as long as I get to see you again. We will see each other again, right?"

And just like that Sora was making another promise. Donald and Goofy would have laughed if they didn't realize how serious the boy was. "Of course, I'll come back and visit you until you find a way to visit other worlds."

When Ariel pulled away from Sora, he was strongly reminded of Kairi. How had he never seen it before? She was stubborn, strong willed, and good to the bone. Maybe that's why he brought her into his arms again and kissed the top of her head. "I always keep my promises. So just wait until I come for you, Ariel. And no matter what happens, don't ever change."

**Author's Note: So I think Ariel is one of Sora's favorite friends. They were just so much alike! Well, I hope you like this one. I finally got to write about a missing scene in KH! Seriously, was no one annoyed that Ariel asks Sora about his world but you never hear what he has to say? Also, I always wanted there to be a scene where Ariel makes Sora think of Kairi. Maybe I'll vid it. Ariel so should have been a Princess of Heart (not Alice!)…**

**Anyway, sorry if this seemed Sora/Ariel. It wasn't supposed to be that way, but whatev. **


	74. Secret

**Secret**

Sora stares at Mulan err... Ping for an incalculable amount of time. It's something he's aware of, but he can't stop himself. It's a good thing, he muses, that he's told everyone so much about Kairi. Otherwise, Sora might have to deal with Donald and Goofy's ribbing for liking Mulan. "It just makes me mad!" Sora finally exclaims when the army's walking up a mountain.

Though the Keyblade master is being anything but quiet, the camp seems to tune him out. Even Donald and Goofy. They'd most likely decided he'd finally snapped. Well, at least Jiminy cared. "What makes you mad, Sora?"

Being smart enough to lower his voice, Sora removed Jiminy from his hood and held him in his hand. "That Mulan has to keep it a secret that she's a girl. She's so clever, has so much potential... if I were here, I'd make it known to everyone."

Jiminy smiled thoughtfully at this. Having spent so much time with the young boy, he liked him more and more each day. But that didn't mean... "Everyone's not as reckless as you, Sora."

"Yeah!" Donald quacked deciding not to ignore his stubborn friend. "But that doesn't mean we can't subtly introduce the idea of strong girls. The dream girl I've been singing about is Mulan!"

"Ahyuck!" Goofy began, unmistakably joining the conversation, too. "Maybe Sora should sing it since he's not dating anyone as of yet."

Yep. Sora wished everyone would have ignored him after all. He pulled his hood over his head and fell back into line. "You guys never give me a break!" He shouted.

But worse than fellow guys teasing him was the girl he'd admired. "I see where they're coming from, Sora. I'd go after Kairi if I were you. If Shang were somehow accessible-" And then he was running to the front of the line. It was just another day of journeying.

_Kairi, _is_ the most important person to me. Still... why can't anyone gimme me a break from Kairi?_

**Author's Note: Sorry if it seems like Sora's annoyed at Kairi. He's annoyed at people teasing him about Kairi. I really love this one! And I'm glad I included Jiminy (finally)! Haha. If only they would have sung "A Girl Worth Fighting For". LOL So, did anyone notice the altered "Gimme a break, Kairi." line?**


	75. Runaway

**Runaway**

Master Eraqus sat with his best friends Yen Sid and Xehanort as they contemplated their Master's mysterious disappearance. Eraqus had a heavy heart as he tried to put into perspective what this might mean for them. Xehanort was notably becoming Darker, and the youngest of the trio feared that without Walt's loving guidance, Xehanort would fall to the shadows completely.

Looking at the eldest apprentice, Yen Sid, Eraqus couldn't help but realize if the Master never came home, he himself would have to take charge of the Land of Departure. Yen Sid was beginning to grow wary and tired of the title he'd worked so hard to reach. In fact, Eraqus wouldn't have been surprised if Yen Sid retired from being a Keyblade Master altogether.

"Do you think this has anything to do with Agni running away?" It was none other than Xehanort—the ever-curious one—that said aloud what they'd all been wondering.

But Eraqus was not in the mood for the guessing game and decided to repeat the question to their deafening senior. "I could not say." Yen Sid said with a solemn expression. "I'm not sure what has become of the star that watched over the Master. But I know Agni's star has left us willingly."

"I should have known she'd aim for the simple life eventually." Xehanort said this with a snort. If Eraqus hadn't been reeling, he might have tried to apologize to Xehanort for the girl. Losing your lover had to be a difficult thing indeed. But it wasn't his job to deal with those kinds of things. He'd always been the baby of the group. The Master had adopted him when he was only five years old. Yen Sid had already been living in the castle at eighteen years old, and Xehanort had been seventeen. Agni—already he was forgetting she'd been there—had been fifteen.

No, he shouldn't have had to deal with these things. So why had the weight fallen on his shoulders? Why did all the bad things seem to happen to him? And why did he end up receiving three troublesome apprentices of his own?

Well, he wouldn't regret that one. Not ever. He thought of his apprentices as he died. Terra: the boy who was like a son to him; he was Eraqus' first apprentice. And though it was he that ended him, he also knew it was because of Xehanort's schemes. Aqua: the girl that had been entirely different from Agni, but the same somehow. She was the responsible one. The perfect one. And he cherished her greatly. Ventus: perhaps what lead to his demise in a roundabout way, but he'd never blame Ven. He loved the sun shiny boy, and feared he'd never really see how much he did love him.

But the last thing he remembers as his mind begins to slip is the day their Master disappeared. If he'd known how to comfort Xehanort, would things have turned out differently?

**Author's Note: I know that Yen Sid didn't have the same Master as them. But since we don't know many Keybladers, it just worked. And I am by far not the first to use Walt in a Kingdom Hearts story. LOL**

**Agni, which if you watch _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ you know it means fire, is my reasoning for the other trios not having someone of fire with them. I actually imagine her as Kairi's grandma that gave up being a Keyblade bearer because of her sufferings… I also imagine Eraqus and Xehanort both loving her (maybe Yen Sid, too), and it's mainly because of her Xehanort goes Dark.**

**Also, I know I'm way off with their ages, but I couldn't resist having Yen Sid be Terra's age at the start. Incidentally, I had Xehanort being Aqua's age, Agni being Ven's, and Eraqus being Riku's at the start of BbS. But it should be known they're a lot older than that (though I don't know by how much) when this one-shot's taking place.**

**And you know, Yen Sid, Eraqus, and Xehanort being apprentices together really fits! Yen Sid's the good Disney one, Xehanort's the evil Square one, and Eraqus is the bridge between them. LOL**

**"Aqua: the girl that had been entirely different from Agni, but the same somehow." Obviously, Aqua is "water" and Agni is "fire", but they were more alike in ways than the others.**

**Wow. This is a long Author's Note. Hehe. Gosh, I want another KH prequel. There's so much we don't know!**


	76. Most Important

**Most Important**

"I'm searching, too."

"For your light? Don't lose sight of it."

Sora wasn't really sure what possessed him to tell everyone he met—in some way—about Kairi. After all, Donald and Goofy had told him long ago that they'd known he was in love before he'd begun recounting his tales. It was in the way he desperately looked for her; it was in his eyes when he would seemingly drift off. It was also evident in the way he'd laugh at things that weren't funny to anyone else. In the end, most of the multiverse probably knew about his love for the auburn haired girl.

But did it stop the stories? Of course not. Sora knew he was most likely grating on Donald and Goofy's last nerve, but he couldn't help it. This was the fourth journey they'd gone on, and Sora knew if he didn't keep up some routine, he was going to go crazy.

"Yeah, I never knew that there was something called a spoonula. Guess that goes to show why I should stay out of Kairi's kitchen." He really missed Kairi's cooking. Aerith's (odd) lemonade and soup was refreshing, but she was no perfect Princess.

"Sora, you know how much I love these stories," Donald began while Sora began contemplating ways to tease the duck about Daisy. "But when are you going to tell the girl she's the most important thing to ya since the invention of scrolls?"

Sora frowned at this, but not at Donald's intent. He really needed to write the girl soon. Sora doubted that what he had in his pocket was a scroll as much as it was a damaged piece of paper. Finally opting to answer his friend, Sora pulled a hand to his face as he leaned back on the floor. "Weren't you asking the same thing last journey? I have the same answer! I have to find Ven, Terra, Aqua, Roxas, Xion... I have to find the whole world, really."

He was never going to see Kairi again was he? Why had the Keyblade Master ever agreed to this mission? He hadn't even realized he'd spoken aloud until he felt Goofy's reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You're not in this alone, Sora. We'll be with you every step of the way. The most important thing to remember is to share your burden. If you try to do everythin' yourself, it'll take that much longer to get home. But you can have my strength."

"Mine too!" Donald echoed with a resounding quack.

"Thanks guys." Sora pulled out Kairi's lucky charm and used it as a paperweight as he wrote to her.

_Dear Kairi, _

_You should know that I finally remembered what a spatula's for..._

**Author's Note: Inspired by an episode of **_**DC Cupcakes**_**. No, I'm serious. Katherine was teasing her mom about not knowing the difference between a spatula and spoonula. I always characterize Sora as a bad cook. LOL Good thing he has Kairi.**

**I NEED KH3. This fic is about that, actually. And I really hope they write letters to each other in that. Though I hope Kairi's in it more, you know she and Sora won't be together the whole game. But now that they know they can write letters to each other, they'd better!**

**Oh! And Aerith's odd recipes are a nod to the manga. LOL **


	77. In the Rain

**In the Rain**

Xion stifled a frown as she fell into the cliché role of waiting for Roxas. She really was Kairi in every sense, wasn't she? How had she ended up so powerless? So defenseless. How had she ended up on the island she'd only ever dreamed of… only to be alone? Roxas and Lea were gone fighting the good fight. Heck, even Kairi was out fighting alongside Sora and Riku. It seemed she was the only one not doing anything to aid the effort. Digging her toes into the sand, and savoring the feeling, Xion let the rich breeze overtake her. It was so easy to pretend she was somewhere else...

Like that rainy day at Memory's Skyscraper. The time Roxas had held onto her memory in the rain. He had strived to revive her, and she had strived to comfort him. If only she'd been a comfort to herself. As beautiful as the rain was, Xion couldn't see it anymore. As the rain had fallen down on Roxas'—and therefore her—unconscious figure, she'd cursed its very existence!

She needed to help Roxas now that she was able. She needed to do something! If only to steer away out of the rain. And just like that, it was there. A new Keyblade calling out to her like a lighthouse would lead a sailor to safety. Grabbing a hold of the hilt, Xion swung it to and fro, and prepared to create a new destiny. The rain had suddenly become her comrade in arms.

_When the rain falls, it's like heaven's crying. _Xion had aimed to sing this to Roxas at Memory's Skyscraper. But she was no longer a crying angel. She was free. Charging forward, she aimed for Roxas' arms.

**Author's Note: Written mainly because I wanted to pair Xion with the song "When the Rain Falls" from _Pixel Perfect_. Love that song! You know, Xion's sort of like Loretta. Loretta was a hologram that wanted to be real, and Xion was a puppet.**

**Anyway… I really hope in KH3, if Roxas and Xion come back as their own people, Roxas and Xion can wield. Sure they won't be from Sora anymore (or Ven in Roxas' case), but they'll undoubtedly have (strong) hearts. They'd just need the Rite of Succession performed on them, and then they'd probably receive their own Keyblades. After all, they'd been wielders before, so I see Keyblades choosing them. Honestly, the KH worlds are in crisis mode. They need more Keyblade wielders to protect them! I'll be annoyed if Roxas and Xion come back and never wield again. It'd be pretty lazy if Nomura did that, it's something that can be easily remedied.**

**And I'm not gonna lie. KH needs another kick ass girl. Kairi is not there yet. And Xion's more experienced then here, anyway. And if Xion is brought back wholly in KH3, she'll officially be a girl. Woot! **

**I'll shut up now. **


	78. Ash

**Ash**

Ven would always remember the day he met Vaan. It was mainly because the two had bonded over discussions of Ashe. Sure she had suffered a lot, and the life she held onto might as well have been created from the unsteady ash itself, but there had to me more than hostility to her, right?

"Well, Vaan," Ven said to the boy with a similar name to his own, "do you think ice cream might turn that frown upside down?" Ven put his hands behind his head as he tried to imagine Ashelia and sea-salt ice cream. It didn't compute.

Vaan laughed a little before patting Ventus on the shoulder. "Are you kidding me? There's only one person that's calmed Ashe's soul, and he's a rogue sky pirate. There's always the chance he could make her angrier, too. I've learned it's best to stay away from Ashe unless your life depends on it."

In the end, Ven didn't heed Vaan's warning. There was just something about Ashe. She was so pretty, and strong. He also knew—from seeing her with Vaan's Penenlo—she could be quite caring. Actually, she was a lot like Aqua. And that right there was enough to make Ven pursue her...

Until he saw her looking at her ring. She clearly wasn't over Prince Rasler. Though Ven was disappointed, he respected her even more: their bond had to be similar to his, Terra, and Aqua's!

Giving one last look at the ring, the former Queen walked past Ven only to turn on her heels and stop. "You're the one that helped save me alongside Vaan. I must apologize for not being more forthcoming in thanking you. The destruction of Ivalice had made me lose track of what I know."

Ven smiled at Ashe the whole time. Who was he to give up so easily? Especially now that he had a new dream. Linking his arm with the Queen, Ven said, "Would you mind if I save you from getting lost. I know you'll get lost in Traverse Town if I don't show you around."

A ghost of a smile graced Ashe's lips. "I'd be much obliged if you show me around, Ventus." She knew his name! Could it get any better? Those words—though slightly common (Aqua had heard them many times on her first journey)—meant the world to Ven. He had no doubt he would win the fair Queens' heart.

**Author's Note: I wrote about other FF games, so why not XII? Seriously I couldn't **_**not**_** write about ****Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca** **when I saw the prompt. The BbS characters need to meet more FF ones, anyway. LOL**

**So Ashe is my fav FF girl. So I'm glad I got to include her. I think I respected the strength she had in losing **_**everything**_**. Personality wise, and story wise Yuna should be my favorite (or Dagger), but I think it's because everything Ashe went through that I love her. **

**By the way, has anyone else noticed how much Aqua and Ashe look alike? Mainly the scene when Aqua summons her Keyblade before fighting Terranort, and the scene before fighting Judge Ghis when Ashe says, "You know nothing of my father!" Seriously, I showed a BbS trailer to my friend Rachel before it came out, and when she saw that scene with Aqua she was like, "She looks like Ashe!" I'd never noticed before. But it's so true! It's also odd because they didn't have the same character designer. You know, they even have similar-ish names. Both start with "A" and have four letters (if you're not using Ashe's full name). **

**So did anyone else notice how in BbS almost everyone said to Aqua, "I'd be much obliged, dear," or something along those lines?**


	79. Gone

**Gone**

The Riku Replica walked quietly across the Dark Margin. Having only arrived in the Realm of Darkness about a year prior, he'd only just reached the place. But when he saw a girl with blue hair and aquamarine eyes, he wished he could have gotten there sooner. There was just something about her... she reminded him of Naminé.

Sensing his presence, the girl turned on her heels and summoned a Keyblade in a flash of Light. She aimed it at his face, but lowered it just as soon. "Riku?" The girl asked questionably. Turning to her left, she seemed to be looking for someone, but whoever it was had clearly left a long time ago. With a furrow of her brows, she tried to figure out the boy before her.

"I'm not Riku. I'm a copy created from his memories and data."

The girl looked at him questionably before deciding on something. Holding out her hand to him she remarked, "It's nice to meet you. My name is Aqua."

The Riku Replica was quick to shake her hand, but he couldn't hide a wry smile. "You've been here a long time, haven't you? You seemed so shocked when I said that I was created."

Aqua squinted her eyes in a certain way as she tried to size up the Riku Replica. Perhaps she thought they were having a statement war? Either way, she blatantly said, "You seemed ashamed of it."

Aqua did not receive much of an answer from him. He fell down on the sand, and Aqua quickly sat beside him. She sat there for a long moment before she received her answer. "I've come to accept it."

"You should do more than that. If you don't, you'll never obtain your Keyblade." This was true enough. Deep inside the Riku Replica she could sense a sword very much like a Keyblade. Aqua knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that this boy could wield, but she ventured it wasn't because he was a Riku clone. This boy was somehow different than the sincere one she'd met eleven years prior. She knew that the boy could have great power and identity if he accepted it. He could attain his own Keyblade apart from the one Terra had left for the other Riku. _Terra_…

"My Keyblade? Soul Eater's not-"

"I'm not talking about Soul Eater." The Keyblade Master jumped at the chance to get her mind off of her suffering friends. "I'm talking about the power you've had all along. If you don't call it to you soon it'll be gone forever. The Dark Margin isn't one to love light."

"I don't need any training." The Riku Replica said a bit bitterly as he tried to guess what her intent was. He needed anything but that, he'd nurtured his Darkness long enough to know how to find strength. And reaching into his heart—the heart Sora had let him know he had—he found just that.

In a flash, Soul Eater appeared in his hands, but only to change into Way to Dawn. As the gust of wind the Keyblade created blew his hair back, Aqua patted it down affectionately. The Riku Replica couldn't help but smile at the sweet girl. She really was a lot like Naminé. "Thanks, Aqua," he said with a blush.


	80. Fire and Ice

**Fire and Ice**

"I'll never listen to you. You're the opposite of me! You're evil, selfish, destructive..." Aqua's words trailed off as she tried to keep the upper hand on Vanitas. He was currently circling her like a vulture, but when he attacked, she _would_ be prepared!

"Opposites are an interesting thing. If I'm fire, then you're ice. But can't beings aligned with Light stray, too? Your Terra's mighty proof of that. Selflessness in itself can be selfishness. Do you think your loved ones would want you to harm yourself when you could just accept their help?"

Aqua bared her teeth in indignation. She wanted to say many unprintable things to him, but found she couldn't. He was right, after all. She was being selfish in trying to handle everything. She had thought of her friends shortcomings, but not her own. How could she mess up so badly when she was just trying to be good? "Vanitas, I…"

She had no answer for him and he knew it. He smirked at her before saying, "You are like me, mouse. And like the water you're named after, it's frozen version can be very destructive." Aqua could barely blink before he had cast a Blizaja spell on her. She had no idea where he'd learned it, but it was very effective in keeping her imprisoned. "You son of a-"

"Tell me you burn for me, Aqua. After all, my veins turn to ice when I'm around you."

She had no time to question his odd words because very suddenly her lips were occupied. As much as she hated to admit it, Vanitas did make some kind of sense. Awful may it be, there was definitely some truth to it all. Aqua could not help kissing him back.

Even more awful: for once she wasn't blaming herself, but other people. _"Ven, Terra, this is all your fault for abandoning me!"_

Aqua did not like being around Vanitas. He all too easily ignited her Darkness.

**Author's Note: First off, Vanitas calling Aqua "mouse" is inspired by the amazing "White Knight" by The Infinite Dani-Chan Replika. Read it! Seriously, I think it's in my top two of favorite KH fanfics EVER! The other one being "Those Without Hearts" by The Lionheartless.**

**Also, Blizaja is actually a spell higher than Blizzaga. Though it's not in KH, it is in FF (like XII). Hope no one's mad I used it:) **


	81. Stick Together

**Stick Together**

Ven winced as he tried to stir the peanut butter brownie batter. It was all stuck together. Actually, it was all stuck to his spoon in a huge clump and didn't want to separate. He glared at Terra heatedly. "Are you sure that recipe is right?"

The eldest apprentice (who was covered in flour, chocolate, and butter) scratched his head. In the end he got canola oil in his hair, but neither paid it any mind. "I'm pretty sure. But I don't know why you're not using a whisk. It might make it easier to-"

Ven caught Terra's arm before the older boy could finish his sentence. Ven's eyes locked onto Terra's in horror. Terra took a deep breath, half-expecting Ven to tell him he accidentally put blood in the batter or something. "Aqua spells her utensils." Ven said in a monotone.

"So?" Terra asked as he locked his eyes on Ven's hand. Terra was by no means a wimp, but Ven's grip was starting to hurt him.

"So, that's why I can't stir this. Worse yet, she'll be mad at me for using her cooking supplies!"

Terra smiled down at his younger friend and pried his hand off his own. Terra smiled at Ven and ruffled his hair affectionately; he knew what this was all about. "Ven, it's not like we're using them as swords again. Just get a whisk and relax. Aqua will be happy that you thought to make her desert."

"But-"

"But Terra's right." Ven cringed in horror when Aqua walked into the room. He closed his eyes and didn't notice her smile until he heard it in her voice. "You're so sweet, Ven. How could you ever think I'd be angry at you for this? What you're doing is so thoughtful and nice-"

Aqua's words cut off when she felt Terra put a hand on her shoulder. "The three of us, and the Master, are like family. We may get mad at each other from time to time. But we stick together no matter what, understood?"

Ven opened his eyes just in time to see Aqua stir the batter with no problem at all.

**Author's Note: Peanut butter brownies make my life! Seriously. My grandma used to make them the best… gosh, I miss her. Anyway, it's a recipe she came up with herself and gave to my mom (and through my mom, my sister and I). The brownies are to die for. Wherever we take them, people scarf them down and demand the recipe. LOL Though your hand almost falls off from stirring it. The flour and chocolate chips make it the most problematic. LOL**


	82. Goodbye

**Author's Note: T, T, T. This is rated T. Don't read if you can't handle the tamest sexual situations. Wow. I just realized I sometimes forgot to post this warning. Sorry.**

**Goodbye**

Naminé reached for her diploma with a heavy heart. Brushing the tassel out of her eye, her eyes locked with the familiar face of Vanitas and Ukir. Neither of the boys had gotten their diploma yet, and Naminé couldn't help but feel the short moment was drawing a parallel to what her life would soon become.

Naminé was going to college in Atlantica, and Ukir was, too (only in a different field). Naminé knew she wouldn't see Ukir as much, but it was nothing compared to how little she'd see Vanitas now. The once gad guy strived to teach others to accept the Darkness in them, but he wanted to teach them how to control it, not the other way around. It was an admirable goal, really. It was also one that others might not have thought of themselves. Still, it was possible that it held the key to eliminating evil once and for all. That's why he belonged to the worlds. Not to her.

As Naminé's emotions got the most of her, all that could be seen was a red silhouette with blond hair. Running from the building, she looked much like a regretful flame. Sitting on a boulder amongst a rocky beach, Naminé tried to get a hold of her emotions as the turf licked at her toes.

"You're an idiot." The cynical voice made Naminé smile. How she'd miss him! She'd never dreamed that she, Vanitas, and Ukir—the Riku Replica—could become such good friends. She'd also never dreamed that Vanitas and her could fall in love. The boy, that embodied the Sora that would have loved and chosen her, was being left behind. "Seriously. The teacher's are thinking of withholding your diploma a few days for 'ruining the ceremony'. Fools. If I hadn't atoned for what I've done, I would have wanted to kill them."

Naminé ignored Vanitas' lust for blood (he would never carry it out these days), and focused on something else when she turned to face him. "What about your diploma? They're probably calling your name right now."

Vanitas snorted and gave Naminé his "you're the stupidest person I've ever met" look. "I don't need some damn piece of paper to know the things I've done. They aren't even the real diplomas, anyway. Now, do you mind telling me why you're being stupid?"

Naminé hastily wiped away her tears, as she turned away from the Sora-look-alike. She'd always made sure to never cry in front of Vanitas. She didn't want to look weak. "Vanitas, I'm sorry. I-"

"Don't apologize for crying. I hate that you're crying for a stupid reason, but I don't hate that you're crying."

"Crying? For a stupid... reason?" Naminé could barely get the words out. What did he mean by that? Was what the two of them had really nothing to him?

Vanitas sighed, and Naminé was about to run away from the jerk, but when he shuffled closer to her, she could only gasp. Something was pressing against her back... "Do you think I get like this for anyone? You're the only one I'd ever want, Naminé. You're the only one I can even somewhat relate to, so you're the only one for me. So how dare you even think I'm letting this be goodbye?" Vanitas roughly turned Naminé to face him at the last bit. He held onto her shoulders tightly as he tried to size her up.

Naminé blinked at Vanitas a few times. Perhaps wondering how he could go from wanting to deflower her to almost violent in an instant. She knew he'd never hurt her though. There was a difference between being rough and being abusive. He was just trying to make her see her worth. Her worth... "You mean..." What was he saying? This couldn't be Vanitas! There was no way he'd admit to...

"I love you, Naminé. It goes against my entire being to say such things, but I can't deny the truth. Will you believe me on this? If anything, believe that I won't let you go because I never want to mutter those words again."

He chuckled a bit at the end, and the action was so similar to Sora! But different, too. The difference was why Naminé laid down on the sand and pulled him atop her. It was why they made love on the crystalline beach that very night. They were both evil angels and that's why their lives would always play out a certain way. Naminé wouldn't have had it any other way.

**Author's Note: Seriously, Vanitas, Naminé and the Riku Replica just need to form a trio. I actually was writing a fic about it (well, it was mostly VanNami), but stopped. But they'd be so good together! First, the Riku Replica loved Naminé in CoM, I imagine if allowed, he'd love her for real reasons as he got to know her. I also imagine Sora might have affected Vanitas somewhat, and that he might somehow end up embodying the Sora that loved/would have chosen to remember Nami. And Ukir (see what I did there? It's Riku backwards, like how people name Anti-Form using "Aros", Sora's name backwards) and Vanitas could be great friends. They both accept and love the Darkness. They're just a darker Sora and Riku. Kind of like how Nami's a darker Kairi (you can't deny it, out of all of the girls, Naminé's done some of the worst things, even if it wasn't her fault). So yeah, they'd totally be great together (and not just because they're misfits. Wow. The isle of misfit toys). It'd also be awesome because Naminé would get her Sora in a way. I can't _not _have that. Besides Terra/Aqua all the pairings are more of the SoKai one's in the series. And Van and Naminé are so much alike in ways!**

**Also, I'm sorry for making Vanitas sort of sexual and rough (he was so NOT being abusive, by the way). But it is Vanitas. I think he'd be more on the physical side of a relationship than the emotional. Don't get me wrong, he loves Nami. But romance, poetry, and cheesy lines are so not him. I actually loved the lines I gave him. LOL It was very Vanitas, but a nicer (non evil) one.**

**And this fic is totally inspired (somewhat) by the Vanitas and Naminé video: "Evil Angel" by Kairi13Lawliet on YouTube. Watch the video! In my book, Vanitas is an evil angel because he was evil before, but became good (mostly). And Nami's a good angel that's done some bad things. Seriously they're great together!**

**And I'm not gonna lie, this was partly inspired by how I felt when I graduated last year.**


	83. Clear

**Clear**

Riku, despite what he should be feeling, rather liked Xion. There was just something about her. Whenever he was with her, well... things just seemed to clear themselves up. First off, she was seriously making him reconsider hiding from Sora when he was revived. "You think you're protecting him from the burden of forgiving you, but the burden Sora would never be able to carry is knowing that he alienated his best friend," she would say.

There were other times when she'd urge him to go visit Kairi. "I am her in a sense. Even if she doesn't have her full memory right now, she'll be subconsciously happy to see you. If you're really worried about it, have Naminé erase her memory of it. But someday when she looks back, do you want her to think you forgot her?" In the end, Riku did as Xion advised down to the tee. He was feeling rather pleased with himself as he rowed out to the play island. That was before he saw Xion.

Passed out on the sand, the black the girl embodied was a sharp contrast to the white sand. "Xion!" Riku heard himself mutter before running to check on the girl. He went to remove her hood—thinking maybe she'd just been over heated—but when he saw Kairi's face beneath the hood, he instantly dropped it. Her hair was auburn and longer, her eyes were violet, and her skin was slightly lighter. "Kairi?" Riku asked unable to stop himself.

Suddenly Xion woke up, but when her hood fell back, he could tell she'd been crying. "I'm too much like Kairi. I got too close to her today and her body almost absorbed mine. I'm worried, Riku. I think Kairi's going to be incomplete even when Naminé goes back to her. Naminé is Kairi's Nobody created from Sora. She might become imbalanced. But if I, a Sora clone that somehow morphed into Kairi, returned to her, she might just be okay."

Riku looked at her warily as he tried to figure out why she was telling him this. She had to return to Sora. Xion knew this and didn't question it, so why...

"I'm not telling you this so I can return to Kairi. Though it would be more appealing to return to the girl, since I'm really more like one, rather than the boy." Riku smiled at the last bit. Even when talking about her death she could joke. The girl was so much like Kairi! But she was different to. Better in a way. "When I return to Sora I'll be forgotten, but you have to remember this conversation, Riku. You have to have DiZ think of a way to save Kairi. Tell him my theory. If you do that, than I'm ready to return to Sora."

Riku's breathing halted at this. How was it that Xion helped Riku see everything clearly except for her? She was so selfless! How had he not realized that she'd been setting up her last will and testament all this time? He hated her for all she had and would give up. But he also loved her for it. "I won't forget, Xion." No he wouldn't. When he looked back he'd think he'd come up with the idea himself. What Riku wished more than anything was that he, somehow, wouldn't forget Xion. She deserved so much more than that, but it was the best he could do.

**Author's Note: Fanfiction is being so annoying! Anyway, I hope you like this RiOn. They're not my favorite (obviously, since I like RokuShi), but they are cute. So for the next chapters I'm mostly going to be writing about various pairings I haven't yet. That way everyone will (hopefully) have at least one chapter of their favorite pairing, but you can also choose to look at them as friends. Whatever floats your boat.**

**Ignore my idea that Kairi would be incomplete even when Naminé rejoined her. It's a crazy idea I had that doesn't make a lot of sense. Really, you'd think **_**Sora**_** would be incomplete without Naminé because she technically came from him. I think I mainly wanted an excuse for Xion to truly take on Kairi's appearance. You'd think that could happen.**

**This was mainly inspired by Xion putting a lot in perspective for Riku. At least **_**I **_**think she did. **


	84. Memory

**Memory**

Sora remembered all too well when he had learned about Xion. He crumpled to the ground, and could just barely stay on his knees as the tears overtook him. Xion was Roxas' Kairi. And he'd taken her from him! He'd taken Roxas too, but it made no difference. He'd ruined both of their lives! Data Sora's memory of Data Roxas whirled around in his head, "It's time you learned what real hurt feels like."

What had DiZ and Riku been thinking when they sacrificed so much for him? Had they really thought he was worth those two's lives? Everyone treated Sora like he was some God among men, but he felt like a monster. "I'm sorry, Roxas." Sora said over and over until his lips were chapped and bleeding. All he'd ever wanted to do was help people, but he'd hurt so many! He hurt Naminé by forgetting her, and if he would have just chosen to remember her, Roxas and Xion would have been allowed to live.

" C'mon Sora. You've got to pull it together." Sora bared his teeth as his friend tried to placate him. Summoning Kingdom Key he was quick to turn his anguish into rage. He swung and swung at Riku, but his blurred eyes weakened his aim, and he missed with every slice of air.

"What are you doing Sora?" Riku demanded as he parried one of Sora's strikes. That blow had been _too_ close.

"All of this is your fault! You befriended Xion only to manipulate her. You forced Roxas to come back to me. All of their torment is on your hands!" As Sora spat out the last words he instantly wished he hadn't said them. He knew it wasn't true. It was his fault. Everything was his fault! He also couldn't shake the feeling that some of Vanitas' behavior had manifested from him. Was Ven's fate on his hands as well?

Once again falling to the ground, Sora took in deep heaving breaths. "I can't go on, Riku. Just extract them from me. It's the right thing to do. We don't even know if this new lead will revive them!"

"Sora, don't you want them to be whole? Then let's continue on this-"

Riku's words cut off when he sees Master Sora impale himself with his Keyblade. Through everything they'd been through, who'd have thought it'd be Sora's goodness that brought them down? _Well, this just changed things for the worse_. Riku thought irritably and admirably. Riku caught Sora's body as he fell.

**Author's Note: Inspired by the ending to this AMAZING video on YouTube: ****Kingdom Hearts : Lost Past, Episode Two [FanMade] by ****xlinoakax. Seriously, I could see Sora reacting this way. He always wants to help people, and he (though indirectly) has hurt people very badly. And if the KH3 hints in Re: Coded were anything to go by… yep, I think Sora would react like this. **

**And ignore the Vanitas thing. For some reason I like to believe Sora and Vanitas affected each other; I like to believe Vanitas is Sora's Darkness, too (because where else is Sora's Darkness? LOL), but I know it's probably not true.**

**So this was supposed to be Sora/Xion, but you don't have to see it that way. I personally don't like to because she's techncically a Sora clone, so… **


	85. Imagination

**Imagination**

From the first day Axel had met Naminé, he found himself imagining she was more of a color fan. After all, they were bland, emotionless, and creatures of habit. If you asked Axel, Nobodies were very very boring. It was for this reason that the pyromaniac was somewhat offended by Naminé's lack of color. It would have been one thing if she didn't even pretend to have emotions, but she was clearly faking sadness for Sora's expense. So she was like him and wanted to feel... but she kept her room and wardrobe (things _she_ could control) colorless?

Axel believed it was his minor irritations and... well, his own quirkiness that finally prompted him to insult the white witch. "Does it hurt, Naminé? Watching your two childhood friends fight all because of you? You have my sympathies. From the heart. " Number VIII said condescendingly. After all, he was beginning to feel (haha) that Naminé was a fake in every intent and purpose.

He is met with a glare that was so powerful and hateful that he could have staggered backwards. Though he remained calm and collected on the outside, on the inside he was reeling. There was no way she could have faked that! Had he misjudged Naminé? She was Kairi's Nobody; had she somehow retained the ability to feel?

It was that moment that Axel would later note as when he started feeling. He _had_ to catch her off guard again. He needed to see her reactions like he needed air to breathe. In the end, Axel let Naminé go. When the girl raises hell, but somehow allows heaven to descend, Axel can't imagine a better happiness.

_Happiness... like the white of the moon I used to call my friend_. The last thought is a bit melancholy, but a smile still tugs at his lips when he remembers one important detail: white was made up of every color in the spectrum. He _had_ misjudged Naminé. Axel would soon find a new interest in light and the colors that created it.

**Author's Note: "You see, light is made up of a lot of colors. And out of all of those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest." That pretty much sums it up. **

**Takes place during Chain of Memories. Hope you like this Axel/****Naminé.**


	86. Parents

**Parents**

Ven, as he resided in Sora, was in a coma like state. He was unable to react to anything in the outside world, but he was perfectly aware of what was happening. Like right now, the fourteen-year-old Sora was contemplating buying Kairi a rose.

Ven chuckled a bit (well he would have if he were able) at the boy that had somehow become like a son to him. It was Ven that made sure Sora knew he was loved if his parents were mad at him. It was also Ven that made sure Sora only thought about Kairi seventy percent of the time. And it was definitely Ventus that trained Sora with the Keyblade while he was asleep. Since Sora had pretty much become Ven's apprentice (mainly because Ven's presence had prompted a Keyblade to seek out Sora), the "Master" would be damned if Sora were unprepared if something terrible happened. Like their star (world) blinking out, too. Yes, Ven had become like Sora's parent, but Ven couldn't help feeling it was natural. It was kind of like how Terra and Aqua had felt about him.

There was, however, one thing that was not natural: Ven's newfound feelings for Kairi. Most of the time, Ven blamed his host for it (he had a sudden sympathy for making Vanitas obtain feelings for Aqua), but he was unable to erase her from his mind! _You're eleven years older than her_, he'd tell himself. _You're not going to steal Sora's girl just because Kairi is technically _(almost) _your age now. You wouldn't be able to do that, anyway._

But when he realized she was pure of heart like Aqua, when he was constantly giving Sora advice about her, when Ven felt that Kairi was also a Light healing his fractured heart... he found it harder to lie to himself about his feelings.

When Ven sees Kairi give Sora a suspicious look at getting a white rose from him, Ven feels Kairi's lying to herself, too.

**Author's Note: And here's a Ven/Kairi. It makes sense because Ven's a lot like Sora, so…**

**Also, I totally think Ven is the guiding voice Sora sometimes hears. **


	87. Battlefield

**Battlefield**

Vanitas groaned as that girl—Xion was it?—continued to hum that god awful song, Battlefield by Jordin Sparks over, and over, and over again. Vanitas wished more than anything that he could strangle the girl. He had been here first! Well, technically Ven had, but he wouldn't count that loser. So why did this girl (why was she a girl anyway?) have to invade the little peace he had by singing stupid songs, that stupid Sora liked, day in and day out?

Finally he confronted the girl, but didn't spend anytime with idle chatter before he blatantly said, "You shouldn't even be a girl! But of course it would be the anomaly that would sing Sora's favorite song like a canary!"

Xion pursed her lips before she broke out into giggles. Vanitas was not amused. "You're Vanitas, aren't you? You're just as grumpy as Ven said."

Vanitas didn't question how she knew Ven. That loser Sora connected to anyone, it made sense that beings created from him would share that treat. Well, just because Vanitas shared Sora's face and hair (and made it look cooler), he would not be anything less than 'grumpy'.

"For your information, I know a lot of what it's like to be in a battle I didn't choose!"

Vanitas stared at her with his mouth gaping. How did she-

"We're sharing the same body now. We can read each other's thoughts if we want to."

_Son of a-_ Vanitas cut the thought off as he saw Xion smirk at him. Fine. Two could play this game. "Who says you just can't read my mind because you were created from me? You're a freak as much as I am. You share my hair like Naminé shares Ventus'. If you ask me, they used the wrong sample of Sora when creating you."

Xion laughed haughtily, and had a pride air about her. "Says the person who's been asleep all this time. They did mess up with me, but I'm Kairi, not you."

"We'll see about that." Before Xion could even process his change in voice, Vanitas was suddenly kissing her. Vanitas reasoned that if she liked it, she was like him. But if she were repulsed, like Aqua had been, she'd be aligned with the Light that was Kairi. Vanitas pulled away from Xion to see her dazed. He smirked proud at his deductive skills.

"You're right, we are alike. And if you ever want to talk about the battles we were created for and forced to be in, I'm here."

The smirk turned into a frown. Well, she'd officially ruined it. Stalking off, he left the girl (that really did seem to be a girl) standing alone.

Xion smirked when he was long gone._ Thank you, weird conversations I've had with Roxas and Axel_.

**Author's Notes: First off, I like that song, but Vanitas wouldn't. He and Xion are a lot alike. Both created for battles that had nothing to do with them. Anyone notice it's usually girls that burst out singing? That's what the one line meant. Anyway, review! **


	88. Dawn

**Dawn**

"Hey, Aqua?"

The bluenette staggered forward as she aimed to pull back her Keyblade's momentum and focus on Zack who was shining his sword. "Yes, Zack?"

"When did you decide you wanted to be a Keyblade Master?" Aqua studied Zack curiously. He had a sparkle in his eye, but she convinced herself that it was just from the gleaming sword on his lap.

"Well," she began, but choked up a bit at the thought of Terra, "I don't really think it was my idea originally. I was more fascinated with learning everything about the Keyblade than being a Master. But Terra was always so reckless! I think I decided my dream because I knew he'd become a Keyblade Master. Terra's awful at healing himself." Zack and Aqua exchanged a look and laugh at this. They'd both been privy to this truth. "I think I figured that if I became a Master, I'd know enough healing magic to save him from his own carelessness." Aqua bit on her lip apprehensively at this. She hadn't thought of such things in a long time, and she had to wonder if this was the exact reason she'd chosen magic as her field.

"And so becoming a Keyblade Master made you a hero? Maybe I should put my sword down and beg you to perform the Mark of Mastery on me."

Aqua laughed at the easygoing attitude that Zack possessed. He reminded her a lot of Ven, but he was also like Terra, too. "Well, I wouldn't mind you as an apprentice. But I think you're too old to be my student. And I've never been the cougar type."

The sound of Aqua's Keyblade falling to the ground was all that could be heard. Any other day, Aqua would have been amazed that the Keyblade hadn't dematerialized before hitting the ground, but her mind was on something else entirely. What had she just said? What did teaching have to do with dating? He wasn't _that_ much younger than her. Less so than Ven, even. And most of all, why was she thinking about dating, anyway?

Her cheeks were stained red, and she would have been shocked, once again, that Zack was able to pick up Rainfell and give it to her if her mind hadn't been occupied on something else. "You know what made me want to become a hero?" Zack was speaking in a new tone, and Aqua had to force herself to concentrate on what he was saying, "The idea that I wanted to protect capable women in their moment of weakness." Before Aqua could understand his meaning, he was pecking her on the lips and then running to the vestibule.

It wouldn't be until after she left the world, embarrassed that Zack had asked her out, that it would dawn on her that her shyness was probably what prompted him to ask her on the date. When she left the Coliseum, despite how Zack made her heart jump in time to a drumbeat, she vowed she would give him his date someday.

She found herself blushing again, but what she was really pondering over was this, "Is this love?"

**Author's Note: For Alacquiene. I love your ZacQuas. I'm a huge fan of them now because of you. Thanks, honey.**


	89. Sapphire

**Sapphire **

There were times when Roxas would wake up thinking of a sapphire haired girl. He'd look around at the girls of Twilight Town, trying to figure out what had inspired him to make her up, but he'd always come back empty handed. The girls in Twilight Town were just so... mundane compared to her.

There were definitely days when Roxas convinced himself he was just trying to be "cooler than everyone else" by holding onto an imaginary friend for so long. But if she was an imaginary friend, she sure had her own personality! She called him things like, "Hopeless Sleepyhead", and she treated him as if he were her son. He remembered one time when she'd been ordered to take him home... well, she'd been somewhat meaner to his other friend in that dream, so he couldn't really complain.

Don't get him wrong! The girl was plenty good, too (too good even). She was fun, and kind, and loyal, she was... an odd person to have made up.

"Roxas!" Came the somewhat irritated voice of Hayner. Slipping out of his daydream, Roxas focused on his friend waiting for him outside the Usual Spot. "Will you stop thinking about your dream girl and come get ice cream with us?"

Dream girl, huh? Was that what she was? Yes, she was his perfect dream girl.

**Author's Note: And here's some Roxas/Aqua. Inspired by ****xlinoakax from YouTube. She's a Ven/Aqua fan, but thinks Ven will be revived with Roxas' memories. She also has made videos about Roxas remembering Aqua, and Aqua thinking Roxas is Ven.**

**I don't think Ven will be brought back that way, but her videos are amazing! Seriously, check out her Lost Past vids. **

**Anyway, I never would have thought of Roxas/Aqua without those vids, so I thank her.**


	90. Crystal

**Crystal**

Kairi irritated Roxas sometimes. No, she really did. It was just that the girl might as well have been a crystal clear mirror that saw everyone's soul. It only happened a few times: Roxas would control Sora (unintentionally) when Sora was down in the dumps. As a result, Kairi would give him one scrutinizing look, but all too soon she'd know what he was thinking and would be able to placate him accordingly. Sora, however, never remembered any of this.

"Axel wasn't bad to me when he kidnapped me, Roxas. But I know you're comparing me to Xion. Axel... had his reasons for what he did. Though he kept secrets, attacked Xion, and seemingly betrayed you... well, he never really betrayed you. All he did was what he thought was right. He wanted to be with you and Xion forever."

Roxas felt himself—Sora—cry at this. "Thank you, Kairi. I used to be irritated that you know me so well, but now... you're so much like Xion! It's like when she told me, 'Roxas, I wouldn't be sitting here with you if Axel hadn't done that.'"

Kairi, surprisingly, frowned at his thanks. "I'm not Xion, Roxas." The last bit was said with sorrow, but Roxas couldn't help but smile anyway.

She wasn't Xion, and never would be. But in the moments she reminded him of her, Roxas could feel Xion in Sora's—no _his_—heart.

**Author's Note: And here's a Roxas/Kairi, but it came out more RokuShi. I seem unable to write Roxas with anyone but Xion. They're just so cute!**

**I have to say that the fandom is letting me down with its treatment of her and the Roxas/Xion pairing. If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all. LOL Seriously, Xion's awesome. I feel that if you don't see that, you just don't want to. I don't understand how anyone could _not _love most of the KH characters.**

**Oh! And this line from Xion, "Roxas, I wouldn't be sitting here with you if Axel hadn't done that." Is what Xion says to Roxas when he's mad that Axel attacked her. See? Xion's a great person!**

**Actually, she's a person I cosplayed as for an amazing anime convention last Saturday. LOL**

**Review!**


	91. Player

**Player**

Truthfully, Marluxia had always thought he was the one playing Larxene. Sure he'd asked her to overthrow the Organization with him, but it was mostly because he knew he needed help. He also knew that he could control measly number XII. But somehow, when they entered Castle Oblivion, things began to go array. First there was Larxene suddenly wanting him behind closed doors (he had no idea where that had come from, but even without a heart, he was happy to oblige).

Larxene was cruel, to say the least. She'd say things like, "You only want me to prove to everyone you're not gay." Marluxia found himself both impressed and irked (had he been able to feel he would have felt that, anyway). Larxene was awful when it came to his plans! From the very beginning she'd wormed her way in, but it got worse. Marluxia played by his own rules, but Larxene didn't even have any. It was a deadly combination, but he couldn't resist a challenge.

He just didn't realize he should have been challenging another for her. Somehow, when Larxene dies, Marluxia knows she really only ever-wanted Axel. The mysterious Axel didn't give a damn, but Marluxia did. Until he died, that is.

**Author's Note: And here's a Marluxia/Larxene… it was **_**interesting**_** to write. I don't really support this pairing, but I could see there being something between them. But once again, it ended up leaning more towards another pairing: Axel and Larxene. I seem unable to **_**not**_** include the pairings that I like (even when the prompt's about a different pairing). LOL **


	92. Shield

**Shield**

Vanitas had only meant to cause calamity, but he got much more than he bargained for. Olette was too fascinating. He'd originally meant to kidnap the girl as a way to get revenge. After all, if the group of friends weren't so stupid, Vanitas wouldn't have been revived when Ven was. He would make them pay for forgetting him! At least, that had been his original idea. He'd just wanted to kidnap the simple girl that would cause a simple reaction (well, maybe not simple she _was_ a civilian), but when Vanitas had first started stalking Olette, he realized how knowledgeable the girl was.

He'd gone to the sunglass store she worked at, and had picked a pair that made his gold eyes less noticeable. From across the way, Olette had given him a look and said, "Despite your gold eyes, you're not a vampire. So glasses off until you pay for them." Vanitas was actually mildly shocked by this. Looking around he saw that stupid _Twilight_ book, and cursed his eye color. At least she wasn't a stupid fangirl obsessing over him, but her remark was still irritating.

And then it hit him. She was better acquainted with Sora and the losers than he'd thought. She must have sensed the Darkness in him (it didn't help that he looked like a Dark version of Sora), and knew he'd be the kind to runoff without paying for the glasses. That meant she wouldn't go with him easily. He'd have to change his plan of approach.

Coming up to the cash register she was quick to scan his item, but she acted completely natural. Vanitas' respect for her increased. Though she was a mundane girl, she knew enough to not evoke his ire. He imagined Olette would have done very well if she were dealing with a normal kidnapper (she wouldn't be the stupid girl that kept looking at suspicious characters and tried running away from them). It was just too bad he _wasn't_ a normal kidnapper.

Or was he? Oddly enough, he didn't want to kidnap her right now. He was too intrigued by her ordinary life. It was something he'd never even thought about before! And Vanitas, being Vanitas, was drawn to her Light. But he didn't want to destroy it; he wanted it for his own. Her Light may have been duller (or more balanced) than Aqua's, but it was still out of reach. Still, her balance of Light and Darkness was like nothing he'd felt before. It felt good opposed to Aqua's scorching Light.

Even so, Vanitas was nothing, but a masochist, and he vowed he would break her shield down in more than one way. He'd do whatever it took. He would wait and ferret out his best move before striking. Fortunately, he'd learn that Olette longed for adventure. And she would have just that. Vanitas' smile started off wicked, but grew into genuine happiness.

**Author's Note: Let the record show that I, Shanna Evangeline (I'm not telling you my last name), has written the first ever Vanitas/Olette story. And why not? He's been paired up with all the other KH girls (thankfully excluding Larxene) before. I think it could be interesting. I was originally going to write a full-length story for them, but opted not to. Hope you enjoyed, anyway.**

**P.S. I actually like **_**Twilight**_**, but Vanitas would not. LOL**

**And I'm so happy that I got to include **_**Twilight**_** in Twilight Town! ROFL. **


	93. Opposite

**Opposite**

Xion ends up grabbing onto Roxas and Axel's hands as she stares at the vast landscape before her. As the setting sun beats into her skin, she knows that she's truly experiencing it for once. No, it's more than that. She _feels_ it. Maybe it was having all that she held dear threatened that she learned she was taking things fore granted. Roxas and Axel surely feel the same way as they both simultaneously squeeze her hand in reassurance. Neither asks why she's holding onto them. After being separated (in different ways) for so long, the need to hold on is potent in the air. All three revel in that they're finally together again. And at the moment, the past troubles seem far away. Like it all happened in a different lifetime.

Finally, it is Roxas that breaks the comfortable silence. "You know, I just realized why this sunset is more spectacular than the others." Xion raises their linked hands in way of a question. With a chuckle Roxas corrects himself, "Okay. I have a second reason. You're so picky, Xi-Xi." The trio all laughs at this, but they're quick to let Roxas finish. "Twilight Town is forever stuck at twilight. We never see the nightfall, but that doesn't mean it's not that time. Like right now, I can almost see a blanket of stars descending. It's much more beautiful than the actual nights I've seen in other worlds."

"Night is falling on our past actions. A new day is dawning and we have the chance to make up for our mistakes." Surprisingly, it's Axel that says this.

Axel's eyes fall on Xion, and though the moment becomes heavier to Roxas, it seems to appease Xion greatly. "No matter what, we'll always be together. And we'll always choose to do right by our friends. We'll always be in each others' hearts." Blue and green eyes land on her, and though both stares are piercing, neither argues with what she's said. They believe it too."

...

As Ventus stares up at the night sky, meteors shoot across the horizon. Somehow, he can't help but imagine there's an ever-setting sun, too. "Why does this seem so familiar?"

Later that night, as the wind is joined by the earth and water, the trio becomes absorbed with their own sky. They make promises to stay together forever (at which point his friend's blue hair turns black for a moment), and Ven knows that it has in fact happened before. He wonders if he may be remembering the past, but it's the opposite, what Ven has seen is the future. Though tragedy has its hand in both sets of friends, they stay true to Xion's promise. They'll always be in each other's hearts. No matter what.

_You're both my best friends. Never forget. That's the truth. _

**Author's Note: And here's a (sort of) Ven/Xion. And as you've probably figured out, the scene with Roxas/Axel/Xion was me continuing the scene that is their last sunset together. Kind of like how that was the last night Ven/Terra/Aqua spent beneath the same stars.**

**Does anyone know why Ven says, "Why does this seem so familiar?" Or is that a mystery?**

**This prompt was inspired by the video, {KH: AU}Miles away from the truth[Ven/Xion] by alexusrox825 on YouTube. Check it out!**


	94. Pain

**Pain**

Pence would have been lying if he said that Olette choosing Hayner wasn't painful. After all, Pence was the one that everyone had wanted Olette with. They looked good together, he'd always been there for her, Hayner had hurt her... the list went on and on. But Pence was nothing but logical, and he knew logic wasn't seen in love. The angrier Olette made Hayner, the more he wanted to learn to reign himself in. The happier Hayner made Olette, the more she'd complain he was spoiling her. The more people said they were awful together; the more they wanted nothing more than to prove everyone wrong.

And maybe... maybe that's why he couldn't be mad at them (besides for the reason that he was their best friend). In a day and age where couples called it quits over the simplest things, Hayner and Olette broke the norm. They worked through their differences, and ended up loving each other more. They loved each other for their faults as much as there perfections. They were imperfectly perfect for each other. And Pence couldn't stand in the way of that. Oddly enough, Olette's love for Hayner made Pence love her more. She was good, true, and faithful. Pence could only wish he'd find a similar soul mate someday.

But he didn't have his doubts; anyone he dated would have to be as wonderful as his best friends. After all, Pence knew they'd have a hand in picking out his girl. They all wanted what was best for each other. Why do you think Pence had originally set Hayner and Olette up on a date?

**Author's Note: Even somewhat melancholy, there's Pence humor here. Oddly enough, I think that this was inspired by my irritation at couples these days. And even my irritation at a lot of people being anti-Edward/Bella. Everyone thinks Bella should have chosen Jacob because of the bad times Edward put her through. But when you love someone, you love them for their faults as much as their perfections. Through the tough times you become stronger and grow in your love. It's sad people call it quits before they can grow that way.**

**Also, Pence loving Olette because she loves Hayner, is inspired by the **_**Roswell High**_** books. Adam didn't meet Liz until after she was head over heels in love with Max. Her and Adam kiss once when things are rocky between her and Max, but Liz is quick to inform Adam that she'll always love Max. Oddly enough, even though Adam wants to be with Liz, he realizes he partly loves her for her commitment to Max. She's good, true, and faithful (hehe quoting myself now), and the only time Adam's known Liz is when she's been in love with Max, so… **

**Also, it helps that Adam and Max became friends. LOL And now I'm oddly thinking about the Sora/Kairi/Riku love triangle. Poor Riku. He'd probably be like Adam.**

**Also, when I say that Hayner hurt Olette, I mean he broke her heart at least once (that comes with any relationship), he didn't physically abuse her or anything. People just want Olette with Pence because Hayner's the "local attitude problem".**

**"Imperfectly perfect" is somewhat inspired by something Cobb says in _Inception_ (that's my favorite movie, and I'm sure you guys have figured it out).**

**And I just realized I quoted Liz from the _Roswell_ TV show unintentionally. "And Pence couldn't stand in the way of that," is oddly similar to, "Max, you do have a destiny. You just heard it. I can't stand in the way of it."**


	95. Feather

**Feather**

"Well," Aqua says to Sora as they survey their surroundings, "if the locals are reporting a boy with a feather in his cap, wouldn't you assume it's Peter Pan?"

Sora laughs a bit at this, and Aqua's quick to join in even though she doesn't know why they're laughing. "And the fact that the boy doesn't age, wears green, and can fly isn't important to you?"

That's enough to stop Aqua right there. She nearly smacks right into one of Neverland's buildings (since when did Neverland get buildings?) and blushes scarlet for more than one reason. "You're right, Sora. I'm being silly. I guess I sometimes focus on one thing and forget about other important concepts."

Sora smiles at this. He understands Aqua's predicament well. After all, he's done the same thing before. Sure it might have been ridiculous to not realize Mulan was a girl, but he had been so determined to aid the "boy", it had simply gone over his head. Still, as embarrassing as it had been, Sora wouldn't have traded the memory for the world. "I think it's easier to know something's real that way. Memories become fuzzy over time, but if you remember at least one thing perfectly... you'll know you never dreamed it up."

Aqua chuckles a bit, at which Sora looks at her curiously, but she's quick to regain her composure. "Maybe I should have made you my apprentice after all. We seem to have a lot in common, Sora."

That was true. They both would do anything for their friends, they both believed in their friends, and were great heroes (though they'd never say this last one). "Y-yeah." Sora stutters for a reason he doesn't know. Quickly noting a clock tower, Sora tells Aqua, "As long as we reach the second star to the right, we'll reach the Neverland we know. And maybe we'll find our friends!" Sora exclaims excitedly.

"Well, I say we have no time to waste, then." Aqua's already walking off, and Sora smiles knowing for once he'll be lead in the right direction.

**Author's Note: For once, Sora can follow someone else! Someone that follows their own heart. It must be a nice relief for Sora. LOL I never realized how much I liked these two until I wrote this. They're so much alike! And I think they'd bring out good things in each other. They're also my favorite KH characters. Thank you, SorasPrincess (from DeviantArt) for inspiring me! By the way, Aqua did consider making Sora her apprentice, but when she realized Riku would get a Keyblade she changed her mind. "One Keyblade is enough… for any friendship. I learned it the hard way. I wouldn't wish our lives on those children. Terra, please tell me—what's to become of us?" Kind of ironic that S/R/K did end up leading V/T/A's life.**


	96. Chain

**Chain**

Sora is a bit disturbed when he begins crying for the Twilight Town trio. Why on Earth is he acting this way? He barely even knows them! At least, that's what he tells himself after he's boarded the train. Why does the brief memory of the girl—Olette—haunt him so much? He knows that he loves Kairi. There'd never be any question about that, but why does he feel like he's loved Olette in another lifetime? Scratch that. Why does he feel like he's loved Olette in another _another_ lifetime?

Had someone brain washed him in his sleep? The ridiculousness of the thought is enough to shake him out of his melancholy for a moment. Just a moment. "You know…" he says, but he's barely aware that he's even speaking, "I'm sad." He truly is. Sora feels as if he's holding too tightly to the chain that is Olette. Though he's hurting himself, skinning his hands through his grip, he'd never wish to let go... until Kairi's kidnapped.

The second time Sora visits Twilight Town, only to find out Kairi's been kidnapped; he's somewhat more disturbed than last time. He's sad that Olette's sad. He should be worrying about himself, but he's worrying about her! Why elese would he say, "Hey, it's not your fault. C'mon, cheer up!"?

And in mentally betraying Kairi, Sora wonders if her kidnapping is fate getting back at them. He tells himself that he'll let Olette go. But the way she selflessly says, "You'd better hurry, then." in response to him opening a road to find Kairi, changes his mind. No, he could never forget Olette. She and Kairi would be even better friends when he rescued her! Suddenly, everything makes sense. They really are links in a chain, aren't they?

**Author's Note: "Why does he feel like he's loved Olette in another **_**another**_** lifetime?" Sora's realizing the oddity of him liking Olette. It's because Roxas had liked her (when he didn't have his memories and was in the Virtual Twilight Town), but Sora of course doesn't realize it.**

**I don't really like this one. I blame sunblowerb for inspiring me with Sora/Olette. I do like them, but I think this was awful. **

**"She and Kairi would be even better friends when he rescued her! Suddenly, everything makes sense. They really are links in a chain, aren't they?" Sora realizes through HPO's story, that Olette and Kairi were quick friends. Sora thinks he likes Olette because she and Kairi are so similar; he thinks he likes her because Kairi and Olette are such great friends.**

**I think the reason I don't like this is because it seems like there's something more between Sora/Olette than there is. It's Canon (with a slight tweaking), really! Nothing else happens between them and Sora's in love with Kairi! Maybe I should blame the prompt "Chain" for this. **


	97. Beach

**Beach**

"Who are you exactly?" The man's tone is snide at best, and if Aqua were anywhere but the Realm of Darkness she would have done well to point this out. As it were, there were very few people in the Dark Realm; Aqua wasn't too surprised this red haired boy seemed possessive of the area. She, after all, had started thinking of the Dark Margin as her private beach.

"My name is Aqua." Aqua's voice is neither placating nor cruel. At sometime, during her sentence, she'd learned the only person she really needed to please was herself. She was at balance much like the Light and Darkness should have been. Much like Terra was...

Shaking her head at the depressing thought, Aqua felt the weight of an emerald gaze on her. She turned to him in just enough time to see his lips part into a smile. "What is it with me and meeting water maidens?"

"Come again?" Aqua asks as she decides to stand closer to the man she still doesn't know the name of. The Realm of Darkness was quite lonely, after all.

"First there was Kairi... well, I knew Naminé first, actually. Then Xion and Kairi. All three of them had to do with water like you. Kairi and Naminé's names are a tribute to it, too.

"They were… they were all the same person, really. Xion wasn't even supposed to be Kairi, but somehow she was. To me... to me, Xion always had her own face."

There were many things Aqua wanted to say in response to that. He wasn't making any sense, and she wondered if he was speaking of the Kairi she knew. But she was hung up on something. Something about this Xion girl... "Forgive me for asking this. I don't even know your nam-"

"Axel."

"Well Axel were you ever the rogue amongst your friends?" If Xion really were like herself, and if her snap judgment of this Axel were correct, that would mean...

Axel noticeably stiffens when Aqua says this and asks, "Why do you ask?"

Aqua skillfully evades the question and it makes Axel ponder something out loud. "Your friend—the one I'm assuming is like me—cares more for you than you know. It's a lot harder to be behind the scenes. Lord knows you and your "Sky" probably hog the spotlight, too. I chose the difficult option so I'd be free of the weight of the world. So I'd be free to love Xion fully. I never wanted her to see it, so she only saw Roxas. But if you're worried about your 'Earth' than that's an anomaly. Maybe he did want to be with you, but thought you deserved better. After all, princesses don't marry kitchen boys."

And just like that, Aqua finally understood Terra and her feelings for him. He had loved her, but had sacrificed so much for her. He'd chosen to love her and that was all she could have asked for. Latching onto Axel's hand, she meant to give him comfort. Comfort that they'd see their loves again and make it right. Axel's hand felt soft in hers.

**Author's Note: Mainly inspired by sunflowerb. There is something about them, isn't there? I like how they comfort each other this way.**

**Seriously, the trios might as well be the same. It's interesting that Aqua's the only "Kairi" that loves her "Riku". I imagine things would be different for them than it would be for Sora/Kairi, Roxas/Xion and/or Roxas/Naminé.**

**You know, I think I might write a Roxas and Xion/Roxas and Naminé story. My main problem I have with them is how easily people pair them. I think it'd take time for them to fall in love. Especially if Roxas remembered Xion. Hmm…**

**And I have no idea why I put Axel/Xion in this. I'm totally a RokuShi and LarXel fan. But I guess I could see something between them. If you ask me, every guy in the trios loves the girl in their trio. You know, like Sora/Kairi, Riku/Kairi, Roxas/Xion, Axel/Xion, Ven/Aqua, and Terra/Aqua. **

**Anyway, I think I used Axel/Xion in this so Axel could relate to Aqua's situation.**

"**To me... to me, Xion always had her own face." I LOVE this line. I always wanted to use it for Roxas/Xion or Axel/Xion. That despite everything, despite her changing face, they'd always seen **_**her**_**.**

"**After all, princesses don't marry kitchen boys." This is inspired by the movie **_**Anastasia**_**. I imagine this is how Riku, Axel, and Terra probably felt in comparison to the "knight in shining armor" that Sora, Roxas, and Ven were. They probably thought they didn't deserve the girl they loved. And yes, Kairi's **_**technically**_** the only Princess, but it's supposed to be a metaphor. **

**And yes, Axel probably shouldn't remember Xion, but whatev. **

**By the way, I'm sorry I took so long to update. I spent the entire month writing a script. Now it's done (and I love it!) so these one-shots should be done by tomorrow. **


	98. Dream Come True

**Dream Come True**

Ven is in the middle of a test for Master Eraqus when he remembers what Terra had told him about his psychic visions. Chewing on his pencil, Ven found it extremely difficult to concentrate on the test when a brunette with grassy eyes, a girl that was orange incarnate, kept dancing around in his head. On one hand, wanting to be like Terra, Ven hoped it was a vision of the future. Maybe the vision would even help them somehow! But what if it was a vision of the past? Did he really want to remember some pointless girl? Looking at Aqua, he knew what the answer was. Ven only had eyes for the bluenette.

"Hey Aqua?" Ven asks timidly when the castle's tenants are eating dinner. Ven almost laughs at all the food Terra's piling into his mouth. Almost.

"Yeah, Ven?" Aqua asks daintily while picking up a piece of shrimp with her chopsticks.

"Is there a name for hair that falls right above your breasts?" Most people would have spat out their food in shock, but Aqua (being ever selfless) begins choking on it. In the end, Terra has to spit out his food onto his own plate so he can be quick to help Aqua. Ven's too busy apologizing to be of assistance; it's the muscular brute that performs the Heimlich maneuver on her.

After the worst is over, Ven wishes more than anything that he hadn't brought that up. Mostly he wished Terra would stop picking on him. "Ven said the word 'breasts'? It's a dream come true!"

Aqua shoots Terra a look, but the younger apprentice doesn't see it because he's too busy banging his head on his plate. "Ignore Terra, Ven. Now what were you asking?" To Aqua's credit, her voice didn't waver, but Terra did start laughing again.

"I'm having dreams about this brunette girl who wears pigtails that touch her collarbone," at this Ven sends a threatening glare Terra's way. "She has emerald eyes and where's an orange shirt and kakis. I don't think she's from those closed minded worlds you hate, Aqua."

Did Aqua ever hate the worlds where women were inferior. Her lips set into a hard frown, but she still ruffled Ven's hair affectionately. "Are you remembering a past crush, perhaps?" It couldn't be a new girl; Aqua was the only girl for miles within the Land of Departure.

"No!" Ven exclaims beat red and sends another glare Terra's way. "I think it's a vision like Terra's. I think she's important. What if she's-"

Aqua cuts Ven off with a finger to his lips. With a smile she informs him that, "You don't have to explain, Ven. If you think it's important we'll figure this out. We'll do whatever you need. That's what friends are for."

And just like that, Ven realizes he doesn't want to know. What was the point of looking for problems, anyway? All he ever needed to know was his family in the Land of Departure. "Forget it. She's not sexy enough for me. She doesn't hold a candle to _you_, Aqua. I'm sure Terra will agree to that."

The look of shock on his friends' faces is enough to make Ven happy with his decision. Yep. There was no one that could compare to his friends.

The three friends would never know the entire event could have been avoided if Terra hadn't spilt green Surge on princess Belle's photo. The green it added to her eyes did let Ven see the future. But it wouldn't always be the future. Someday, Ven… no, _Roxas_, would meet Olette.

**Author's Note: Okay. Olette and Belle look somewhat alike, right? Anyway, Terra had a pamphlet of the Princesses of Heart (Keybladers are charged with protecting them, after all, but they didn't know who all of them were at the time), and he accidentally spilled the green beverage onto Belle's picture. It made her eyes look green. After that, when Ven saw it, he had a vision of his "future self", Roxas with the similarly looking Olette. **

**So yes, this is technically a Ven/Olette. **

**And I really love this one! Terra and Ven making sexual comments is too funny. It's just a zany day in The Land of Departure. How could Ven want anything else? **

**Credit for Some of These Ideas…**

**Thanks goes to Alacquiene for making me realize the apprentices probably took written exams. **

**Olette being "orange incarnate" is somewhat inspired by sunflowerb's **_**Citrus**_**. **

"**Closed minded worlds" are the ones that think women shouldn't do much. Divine Wolfe gave me the idea that Aqua, a very strong female mentally and physically, would hate these worlds. **

**And (I think) gave me the idea that Keyblade wielders (Keyblade masters at least) probably knew who most of The Princesses of Heart were. I think BbS proves that.**

**Actually, Alacquiene was a huge inspiration for this. When Ven was taking a test in her story, it was about the Princesses of Heart. Remembering Aqua's kindness (her Light), Ven recalls what a Princess of Heart is. LOL The Princesses of Heart were also a major aspect of this one-shot. LOL **

**How I love ya for inspiring me, Alacquiene!**

**Also, I don't really think of Roxas and Ven as the same person, but since Roxas temporarily ended up with Ven's heart, maybe Ven could see Roxas' future.**

**Two more chapters left. Yay! **


	99. Victory

**Author's Note: Don't freak out about the mentioned pairings. I don't really think some of them belong together, but I'm trying to sneak in a few more pairings that I like. LOL**

**Victory**

Somehow, when Riku looks at Aqua, he finds himself thinking about the endearing love his Replica could have shared with Naminé. Upon attaining his Replica's memories, Riku knows for certain that there could have been something between them. Naminé could have gotten over Sora, and his Replica and her could have been very happy. Riku suddenly regrets ending his life. It also doesn't help that he himself had had feelings for Naminé. The boy could empathize completely. In many ways, Naminé would always be the morning dove that each of them had wanted to protect.

As it was, Riku had loved too much and too little. For most of his life he'd been in love with Kairi. He had even hated and clashed with Sora in ways of defending her. But his love apparently wasn't enough. Kairi had chosen Sora. Well, at least a sort of side of him. Vanitas and Kairi were very happy together. Riku had come to accept that.

It was also how he'd come to accept that Naminé belonged with Roxas; he accepted that Axel belonged with Olette. (He was good at bringing the girl out of her shell. Riku had once wanted to love Olette that way, too). Heck, Ven had even followed the footsteps Riku might have taken with his Replica, and had fallen for the shop clerk that Roxas had liked so much! But one thing he couldn't accept was how hurt Aqua was.

The man Aqua loved, Terra, had sacrificed himself to end Xehanort's tyranny. For once, Riku wanted nothing more from the girl than to comfort her; he wanted to let her cry on his shoulder. How was it okay that sweet Aqua should lose so much? Ven was also suffering, but at least he had his new love to help ease the pain. Who did Aqua have?

Terra had chosen Riku to protect the things that mattered. In fact, Riku remembered that him saying that was what had caused Terra to want him as an heir. But had Terra somehow had a vision of the future? Did he want Riku to protect what had once been most important to _him_?

Terra and Riku were alike in many ways. They'd both been possessed by the same man. They both had fought the Darkness inside them only to come out a better aid for their friends. Both men had seen and been through more than even Sora could ever dream of. But that didn't mean Aqua hadn't gone through the same torments. Riku knew that in that moment, if he could ease Aqua's pain in any way, that that would be a big enough victory. "You're not alone in this, Aqua."

As a party raged on behind them, Aqua took Riku's hand in hers. They both broke down, but they did it together.

**Author's Note: I originally wasn't going to write this because I already have a Riku Replica/Aqua fic. I usually think of Repliku and Riku as the same person unless I'm writing a CoM Repliku/Nami thing. However, I've been trying to think of the Riku Replica as his own person lately, so I was prompted to write this. If only I could have wrote Repliku with more girls… oh well.**

**Yep. This is a sort of sad ending for KH3. I don't think it'll happen like this, but some fans think Terra will kill himself to defeat Xehanort once and for all. I REALLY hope that's not how it goes down.**

**Anyway, I really like Riku/Aqua. Mainly because he's a lot like Terra. If there were no Terra, I'd totally want them together. LOL**

**And yes, I do love Vanitas/Kairi, Riku Replica/****Naminé, and Riku/Naminé (though I'm still a Canon shipper). I mainly put Axel/Olette, Riku/Olette, and Ven/Shop Clerk in here for fun. **

**Dang it! I've paired that shop clerk with all of Roxas' sides besides Sora (and Vanitas if you want to consider him somewhat a part of Sora and Roxas). Now I don't have any more prompts. I would have loved to write about them.**

**I guess that's okay. Make those stories up for yourself if you're desperate. It would have gotten tedious, anyway. After all, we don't know much about her. The only person that really knew her (that I'd write about, anyway) was Roxas and possibly Sora.**

**Well, hope you're not too depressed! The next prompt is very, very happy. **

**P.S. I hope all the RokuNami fans are glad I mentioned them. I actually wanted to write more than my "Angel" prompt for them, but I kept coming up with RokuShi ideas. Sorry. Hope you guys aren't too mad at me. I really do love Roxas/Naminé. **


	100. End

**End**

Everyone was seeing something different when they looked at the man before them. Mickey saw Apprentice Xehanort, Sora saw Xemnas, Riku saw Xehanort's Heartless, but only Aqua saw him for who he really was. "Terra!" She screamed in something that was as much pain as it was pleasure. And even before the last of Master Xehanort's possession had left him completely, she was throwing herself at him. As soon as he regained his bearings, he held the girl with a gentleness that Sora knew Xehanort would have never been capable of.

Terra was free. They were all free!

Terra and Aqua's cheerful embrace seemed to be the thing that reminded everyone that they hadn't died, they had in fact won, and were in the presence of people they hadn't seen in ages. People they thought they'd never see again. Sora vaguely felt Naminé pulling him into an embrace before she went to hug a pondering Ventus (he clearly didn't want to disrupt Terra and Aqua's moment). Eraqus hugged Ven after the once Nobody was done. And out of the corner of his eyes, Sora could make out a group hug between Roxas, Axel, and Xion. Mickey was busy hugging (the much nicer) Ansem the Wise, and Donald and Goofy were caught in an embrace, too. It seemed that even Vanitas and Ukir couldn't deny the happiness in the air.

Brushing past a meaningful exchange between Riku and Kairi, Sora found himself walking out onto the balcony. The stars glistened and meteors shot across the sky, but for once, Sora didn't have to worry that the stars were falling. The worlds were finally safe. Sora imagined that he should probably feel happy, proud, relaxed... many things, really. But he felt numbness.

Sora heard the balcony door open behind him, but he didn't look to see who it was when he spoke to the intruder. "I'll be back in in a second. I just needed to catch my breath."

"You sound like me when I brushed off the idea of the two of us going off together." Kairi. Turning around to face the girl, Sora offered her a smile he wouldn't have anyone else. He also ventured that he probably would have shoed away anyone that wasn't her.

As she came up to stand beside him, Sora had to wonder if she was feeling all of the same things he was. Regret, sadness, and anger didn't seem befitting of a Princess of Heart. _Sora, let's take the raft and go-Just the two of us_! "Kairi, did you mean what you said that night of our departure?"

It was a testament of how far they'd come that Kairi didn't react in an embarrassed manner. Instead, clear as day, she said, "Yes."

He'd been afraid of that. He remembered all too well the dolls he'd put in a toy ship; he remembered the dolls he'd imagined being them. Why hadn't he taken her up on the offer? Why? It had been all he'd ever wanted. "I keep feeling that I should be hugging you like everyone else is. That I should kiss you like Terra and Aqua are doing now," he'd noticed the last part when he'd turned to face Kairi, "that I should have said yes to you that night. I know that Roxas would have easily agreed to Xion if she asked the same thing. But I can't do any of these things, Kairi. I can't turn back time, and I can't be with you like that because I don't _know_ you."

Kairi staggered backwards at this. She felt as though she'd been slapped in the face. He wasn't supposed to say that. He needn't be cliché, but this should not have been happening. For a moment, they were both quiet as they looked at the night sky. Finally, Kairi broke the silence. "Sora, I know you didn't want me to become a Keyblade wielder and I did, but-"

Sora cut her off by putting his hands on both sides of her face, and turning to face her himself. She looked at him with a heartbroken expression, and he only hated himself more. "Don't blame yourself, Kairi. Please don't. The truth is, I don't think I've ever really known you. I thought I did. I used to know every trivial thing about you, but I never saw your soul. I never saw your vulnerability or your strength, I never stopped to think about what all you've been through because of me."

As Kairi felt Sora wipe away a tear from her eyes, she realized albeit irritated that she'd been crying. However, that didn't stop her from noting a new realization. "You haven't changed, Sora. The changes I do see are things that have been there all along. Things I didn't notice."

Sora nodded at this, but didn't say anymore. Instead he opted to look at the gorgeous stars. They were so reminiscent. "I guess what I'm really wondering is what happens now. Everything I've known lately has come to an end. I'm so, so happy that the worlds are safe from that maniac now, but I'm scared about what my ending will be. Everything has to have an ending-"

Kairi cuts Sora off by forcing him to look at her. By putting a finger to his lips. In that moment, as the moon lights her face, as her battle scars are unhidden and her clothes are in disarray, Sora knows he's never seen her look so beautiful. "Sora," she began in a tone much similar to her old cheeky one. "Don't you know that every ending is just a new beginning?"

As she blinked her eyes in an enchanting way, Sora couldn't resist her pull (the pull of the universe), and he found himself leaning towards her. "All I know is that I'll never love anyone more than the Kairi I thought I knew and the Kairi I'm now discovering. Through it all, I've loved you, Kairi. And I always will. That's one thing I'll always be certain of." Before she can respond with her own confessions, Kairi's silenced by Sora's lips. As they spend the night in each other's embrace, Sora knows that it's the perfect ending to his story. But as Kairi had pointed out, what was an ending but something that paved the way for a new story? Either way, Sora and Kairi were happily in love. The worlds, for once, remained at peace.

**Author's Note: Honestly, the player doesn't know much about Kairi. I imagine this is how Sora might feel after missing a couple years with her. After not seeing her grow into a woman.**

**So, I think this is how their first kiss should go****. ****I don't want it to be overly dramatic (like most of the FF kisses), but it should still be romantic. I think this would be a great way to end the game. To take them back to where they started in some ways.**

**And I hope this didn't come out too melancholy. Actually, the story wasn't supposed to go this way at all, but the characters really came alive, and I LOVE this.**

**Haha. The first part can be **_**any **_**version of Xehanort with Aqua. Take your pick. Although, if it were me, I'd only pair her with the ones that Terra (and maybe Riku) influenced. –cough Xemnas –cough. **

**Please don't hate me RokuNami fans, but I just love RokuShion. As this is my idea of the game's perfect ending, I had to have them together. But I even left it open somewhat so you can pair who you want together. Notice how I didn't have Roxas and Xion hugging each other individually? And Sora only says, "****Roxas would have easily agreed to Xion if she asked the same thing," because Roxas hasn't gotten to spend much time with Nami yet. I also imagine, because of Coded's ending, that Sora has Roxas' memories of his time in the Organization. You can't deny that Roxas and Xion were in love in **_**Days**_**. **

**Now, you're probably wondering why I have Vanitas and Ukir (my name for the Riku Replica) in here. Well, for me, to see them back and truly **_**good **_**(Riku Replica was even obsessed with Darkness), I think it puts into perspective all the amazing things Sora's accomplished. Like they're a visual of all the great things he's done. I hope that makes sense. I mean, it'd be hard to bring them back that way, right? **

**Do I think it'll happen in Canon? No. Do I really want it to happen? Not really (Vanitas will probably be evil if he's brought back and Repliku isn't much different from Riku), but it draws a parallel I wanted to show. **

**Although, I would love a trio of Vanitas/****Naminé/Riku Replica. LOL**

**Anyway, I just noted this is the first time I've mentioned Ansem the Wise in this story. I did not intentionally leave him out. LOL **

**And am I the only one who noticed, in KH1, that Sora's looking at a toy ship hanging from his ceiling? It's right before he goes to check on the raft. When he's thinking about Kairi suggesting they "take the raft and go", he looks at it and there are dolls that I think Sora's representing Kairi and himself with. **

**Well, this is the end folks. Hope you've enjoyed these one-shots as much as I have. Review and tell me how you want KH3 to end.**

**And if you're wondering why I didn't pair Terra up with anyone besides Aqua, it's because I can't see him with Kairi, Naminé, Xion, Olette, or Larxene. I think age is my main issue with it. I think he's the only one of his trio that aged those ten years. Mentally and physically, he's too old for the girls. I mean, they're fourteen most of the time. I can only pair Ven and Aqua with the younger generation because they didn't age. Maybe if I read some good fanfiction I'll be open to more Terra pairings, but as of now I don't see it.**

**If you can see Terra with one of the other girls, feel free to tell me how and why.**

**And don't you love how I left the ending somewhat open? I mean, Nomura has said they'll be more KH games after 3. He also has said Sora will always be the main character. **

**Well, this is Shanna signing off.**

**May the Light Guide You (and may I write more KH fics). **


End file.
